Unleashed
by Takosh
Summary: AU! Set after DmC3. What if humanity isn't aware of the demons that crawl upon earth and the government is desperately trying to shield the people from them? Joelle is just a human girl. But she has an odd talent. In addition to that, she pulls a certain devil, who's considered to be the spawn of the utmost evil back to life. Semi-realistic world, femOCxVergil.
1. Diary entry

Well, I finally felt MOTIVATED enough to publish my story. Ha, get it?  
Hey guys, this is my first trial on a semi-realistic story with a femOC. This is a first POV with my own character, consider yourself warned. ;)  
It starts off with a diary entry, slowly pacing romance and some fun! Oh gosh, I'm so bad at this, ehehe.  
Anyways ... enjoy, rate and review. :3

This is set after DmC 3 and Vergil's battle against Mundus.  
Lyrics are from "My Demons" by Starset. If you don't know, what to listen to during reading, you can use my song recommendations. Or just read in silence. o:

I do not own any of the characters of DmC. Sadly. Joelle belongs to me though!

* * *

 **Unleashed**

Take me high and i'll sing  
Oh, you make everything ok.  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away.  
Save me if i become  
My demons.

...

...

How do I even start. _Diary entry 1, **09/12/2012**_

Just to be clear, I'm telling my story here. Better getting started now, then never. _/Damn, this might be harder than expected..._  
Ok, my name is Joelle Cooper. I'm currently living in Vancouver, Burnaby and... AND I always had this talent. I didn't want it, it was just given to me, when I was born.

My talent is to travel. Where to?, you ask. To another realm. To „Limbo", that's what my father calls it at least. It's the world of everything evil, right underneath the human world. You see, demons and angels have always existed. And they've always been at war. It's not common knowledge, otherwise humankind would be a panicy mess. Limbo is the world of the demons. Like purgatory, like hell. Quite straight forward huh?  
I was trained to use my talent. There is yet so much to discover, where it comes from, why I got it and how to really control it.

But all I know, are the living, breahting monsters, that always await me in Limbo. They can't see me, but they could hurt me if they knew, i was there. That's what I've learned so far from my father and his colleagues. He's the head of a special force unit working for „HEXAGON". They deal with cases, classified as superhuman or unnatural. I never really cared, what they do, but solving crimes and killing demons from Limbo are part of their job.

 _/Oh god, I've never been good at diary entries. But hey, no guts, no glory._

Well, soon my father will take me to HEXAGON headquaters and they'll run some tests again. I don't know for how long I'm going to sleep afterwards. But be sure to hear from me, after a week or so, diary. _/great, now I start talking to it!_

I hate being this exhausted after every session. I don't know, how much longer my body can actually deal with it, since I'm just 17 n' all. These are like mini-comas. My dad keeps telling me I'm fine. But... you know my dad, diary. _/ok stop it !_

* * *

I closed the red enfolded book with its golden engraved letters, that read „Diary" and clipped my pen on the front page. A small sigh escaped my mouth as I got up from my bed and walked over to my wooden closet. I took a quick turn to look at the watch. It was 10 past 2 pm. 20 minutes for me to get ready for my session. I shuddered at the thought of it. Cold gel pads sticking to your skin, almost everywhere, pulling them out of your hair is the worst. And I've got long hair. Those pads were used to monitor my brain waves and synapse movement during the session. Furthermore the infusion that's injected, always gets me dizzy.

But the fear, that was the real fun part. Just pure agony, when you enter the world, that lies beneath. And it follows you. I couldn't remember since I last had a pleasant dream. I guess I never really had one. My dreams are all filled with monsters, pain and calamity. You can get used to it over time. I've always told this to myself. And it helped. No one really knew, how it felt to be sucked into a vent, utterly helpless, alone and then trying to come back on your own...

I shook my head to escape the memories, that begin to haunt me again. I really needed to get ready. My father could be rather unpleasant, when it came to punctuality. And I was glad he let me stay in this small apartment near the headquaters. Otherwise I'd be doomed to live in the facility itself, under constant surveillance. It seemed like a fair deal to me. I worked along and got to stay here, with some peace at least. It's not like I could escape, what's happening to me. They will always run their tests, weekly, daily if I was not too exhausted from my last session, until they've got the results for whatever the hell they were trying to accomplish.

10 minutes left. I pulled on some blue jeans and black shirt over my head and hurry into my little bathroom. My red hair was still damp from the shower I had an hour ago, before I'd started scrabbling in my diary. I got it up to a high ponytail. Great, I got side bangs by now. I never really noticed, that my hair grows this fast. It seems like yesterday, that I got my cool bangs done. Whatever. Not bothering with any make-up, I could hear the door bell ringing. 2:30 pm. Damn. Taking my brown leather jacket and my small shoulder back, I hurried to the front door.

„We better get going." No -hi, how are you, how's your head? Did you sleep well? I hope, everything's fine-, nope. Not from my dad.  
„Yes, sir." I mumbled and averted his gray eyes, that were piercing me.  
As always. I turned to get my boots and a scarf, then I closed the door behind me and followed my father down the stairs to his car.  
He never really liked me. And the feeling was mutual.

My mom died, after I was born and I guess, he blamed me for it. In addition to that, even if he didn't like to admit it, I've always been a monstrosity for him. And he was one for me. He tried to love me like a normal daughter. But he had failed long ago. And I tried to understand and we kind of made a silent contract after a while. He would never make the afford to pretend to love me and I would never try to find any comfort in him. And it worked pretty well. I was just another research project for him. It made more and more sense to me over time and I guessed, one could get used to that, too.

The gray, factory like building of HEXAGON came in sight. It didn't have any kind of sign or logo, since it's a secret organisation initialized by the government. It pretty much worked like the FBI, but for more abnormal cases. The building was guarded by a heavy gate and a blessed fence, which kept nearly every demon outside, or inside if it got captured for research of course. The facility itself didn't look like much. A gray cube if you like. But it had many levels far down below.

As far as I know, there are a forge for holy weapon smithing, many training halls for combat in any way, shape or form, quarters for some of the agents and soldiers, lots and lots of laboratories and test rooms (that's where i was heading) and even a little chamber, much like an underground church, too. I've never really been to any other room then the small laboratory on level B-24. And that'll never change. So I thought.

We never really spoke during driving. So I was mostly unprepared for any of my sessions. If they needed to test something new, they just did. It was my father afterall, who led the team and gave the orders. And he agreed with every new method or device, the research team got together. Everything in the service of science. And humanity.

...

...

* * *

It was cold. So cold. Was that even possible? Something colder than him? Existing? Well, in hell everything seems quite possible, he guessed. He got used to it. Over time. Over months. Over years now. It was just a mere unpleasantness, that followed him. He always figured, that hell was blazing hot with wildfires and infernos dwelling behind every corner. A place full of doom and damnation. Just the same feeling like how his devilish blood used to boil up under pressure of an anticipated battle. But it wasn't.

Hell was a cold place. Unforgiving and relentless. He roamed through this rugged place for nearly an eternity it seems. There was nothing anymore that led his path. Nothing to gain. And still there was no end to it. That was his punishment. There was nothing, that remained. His mind was guzzled up by all those wratched creatures, that crawled this place. And so was his body.

What was left, was a shell. A mere memory of himself. What he was. But not quite is anymore. The pits of hell had swallowed him, as he fell. Wholly and with loud smacking. He fought, everyday, every minute, every little memory filled with death and gore. The suffocating darkness caught up to him eventually. And he fell further. No, he was drowning. In all his selfish pride and hunger for power. Had this really been him all the time? Was he just as cold as hell? He couldn't remember. Everything seemed so blurry and chaotic.

But since there was nothing left to rip off of him, the demons left him be. His ghost floating through a stream of tortured, screaming souls. He slowly became a part of them, fading away. He couldn't resist, his mind had been broken, there was no control anymore.

* * *

...

..

The car ride seemed to be more tense than usual. I expected the worst of today's session. And I wouldn't be disappointed.

„You'll see Doctor Kaleb today. He's going to take you down to the experimental areas." My dad said, just as abruptly as ever.

Great. But still some information at least. And something new for a change. I don't know why I felt excited. Probably just human instinct. I was curious for what they had prepared for me this time. Kind of sick, though. I shouldn't really feel that way.

My father maneuvred the car in his personal parking lot right in front of the main building. I climbed out of it, followed by him. Silently then, we walked up to the main entrance. The automatic door slit open with a light hiss and we were greeted with the same modern looking lobby as ever.

White windowless walls stretching everywhere, bright corridors seperating to the left and right. Even the floor was a creamy glistening colour, what made it almost look like a space ship or something like that. A lobby should never reflect, what dirty secrets lie beyond its walls. So this part was just set up to „welcome" customers, that didn't really have the authority to enter any of these rooms that were kept underground. Believe me, it wasn't so bright down south. Today was a rather quiet day. Only a few people were sticking around and deeply involved in whatever business they where having.

We moved past the first few floors and the reception, greeting Mrs. Garner, the receptionist, briefly.

There were blue lights embedded at each side of the corridors, that made them kinda look eerie for me at least. I always preferred brighter colours like red, orange and...

„Hey, Joe!" A familiar voice called my name. It was Doctor Alexander Kaleb, one of my father's assistants and lead scientist at HEXAGON. He was responsible for all the demonic researching, besides my father of course.

„Mornin' Alex." I greeted back with a light smile.

And if he was supervising me today, it must be something important. I tried to read his ever so joyful expression for any hints of today's experiments. But there was nothing extraordinary. I always thought, that his voice didn't fit his appearance. He was tall and kind of bulky as well, but his voice was one of the calmest and relaxing tones I've ever came to hear. He had unruly black hair, which probably came from all that ruffling while he was thinking and arguing during his meetings for new projects and stuff. He was younger than my father, between 25 and 30 or so. We never really spoke about it. But he always played the role of a big brother for me. We had a past together, Alex an I. He was there from the beginning. Back then he was just a huge nerd, coming straight from Harvard to this cruel place. We kind of had to go through the same process together, what bound us.

„You're rather late for -mornin'- aren't ya?"

He had developed since then. Like everyone in this facility he had gone under training, physically and mentally to fight against the cruelties of the world. Even scientists had to do it, although they normally didn't get in hand to hand combat with a demon. It was just a precaution.

While I remained „just" a test subject, I wasn't blessed with abs that could make every girl from here to heaven drool. Not that I'm into girls. I'd probably make lots of guys jealous, too. Well, whatever.

„So, what are we going to do today? Anythin' new?" I asked with hidden curiosity.

Alex hasitated to answer, until we were out of earshot from the other people. We ventured past many corridors until we reached the „ _Staff only_ " area and its elevator. It took us down to floor C, the third one of 16.

„Yes, there is something new and I'd like to tell you the details once we set everything up. You should go on and prepare in the meantime." He gave me a confident smile and a patting on the left shoulder to ease my stubborn attitude. I would've started squeezing the answer out of him, but not with my father around. I could feel his gray ice piercing me from the right side. So I just remained silent the rest of our way to the testing rooms.

Many people were hurrying from one place to another, papers in one hand coffee in the other. Everyone was wearing the same old white work coat and the black sleeve shirts with black pants and the red logo of HEXAGON on their collar. A cross with a square connecting the ends of the cross together. It used to remind me of a kite as a kid somehow.

„See you in a bit." Alex gave me a light nod and flashed a bright smile, then he turned to my father with a light bow: „Doctor Cooper.", before heading to the door that lay before us. God, how I hated those black heavy safety doors. I bruised my fingers for quite sometime, while I tried to escape out of the laboratory after a session. I was so afraid.

Again I shook the memories away and focused on my father, standing before me now. His eyes looking right through me.

„I expect you to do your best today. This is very important. Not just for me." But for humanity, too. I could I lifted my chin and tried to answer just as cold: „Don't worry. Sir."

My father narrowed his eyes briefly on me before turning on the heel without another word and heading back to his office and laboratory. When the elevator door had closed behind him, I exhaled heavily. Bastard.

Great, just great. I better get ready. If I'd do this for anyone, then it would be Alex. I know, that he hated to see, what I was going through. But he only did what he was told. I couldn't blame him.

* * *

...

Soooo, here it is. :D I'm kinda nervous. I truly hope you like it and accompany me through this story. :3

Don't worry, it **IS** in fact a DmC fanfic, just wait for it :D My head's currently overflowing with ideas, can't wait to put them on... "digital" paper, haha.

See ya, Lisa x


	2. Frozen

Welcome back! I know it's slow paced, but I hope you like it anyway. Don't worry. There'll be enough fluff and smut in the future. I promise. :D  
I plan on posting regular updates every week or so. Still got some winterbreak left!

Enjoy, rate and review! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Frozen**

* * *

I turned and walked for the right door, probably the changing room. I figured that I'd be here, because this hall just looked like the ones I've been in before, not many, but it gave me a direction. Not to mention the gray symbol of a female mannequin on the door. I took a key from the nearby stand and searched for its matching locker.

Simple hospital like clothes lay in there folded with same simple white sneakers underneath.

I get to wear these absurdly fashionable crap every day. How lucky I am, I mused with a dry smile on my lips.

Stuffing my old clothes back in the locker along with my bag which just contained of my door keys and my cell phone, 'specially made by STIGMA for all their outpost staff. It established a secure line and was blessed. So fancy. It just reminded me of my old Nokia brick back in the old days. And how I loved it, it was almost unbreakable. Until it got swallowed up by Limbo. My dad wasn't so happy that day, that I brought it with me in the testing room. He never understood me, back then I was obsessed with the game „snake" and I was bored, waiting for them to finish the tests on my brain waves. Then I accidentally opened up a vent.

„Still waiting for the devil's call..." I grumbled to myself as I pulled on the sneakers and headed towards the little bathroom.

Loosening my already messy ponytail, I studied myself. Pale skin as always. I didn't go outside that often. I just wasn't allowed to. Besides I had red hair and some light freckles, what made me a ginger. Hopefully I still have a soul though, I tought.

I tied my hair up to a high ponytail again, brushing my sidebangs aside. My olive green eyes looked darker than usual. It was probably the lack of sleep. I took a heavy breath before stepping out, in direction of the testing room.

The interior was rather different from what I was used to. It was almost empty except for a console with test boards and a chair that looked like it came straight out of a dentist clinic. A white floating tray was attached to it with my „beloved" gel pads laying on it. But the oddest part was the big glassy wall that was adjoined. It was so dark behind it, I couldn't figure out what lay beyond save for some flickering lights that might belong to a monitoring console.

Alex stood there arms crossed behind his back, absently looking through the glass wall into the darkness. He didn't hear me, although I did struggle with the heavy door to open it.

I cleared my throat and tried for a firm voice: „I'm done." It came out rather weak, still taken aback from the strange room.  
He turned in suprise, spreading his arms in anticipation. „Great, le't's get going. I hope you're ready for something new, come here and have a seat. I need to check on your brain stability first."

I proceeded to sit on that dentist's chair thingy and tried to relax. Standard procedure. Alex carefully attached the gel pads and moved to the monitor to set the test up.

I looked around again. „Where's the rest of the staff? If it's so new 'n' all, aren't there any supervisors here to sniff around?"

He snorted amusedly and pointed with his thumb behind him at the glass front.

„They're all inside waiting for you.", he replied.

„What? But there's no one and it's so dark..." I implied confused.

„Yeah, true. That's because you just see the ceiling of the room. We need to go down another level, but all in good time.", he smiled at me again. And this time I could see something strange flashing in his hazel eyes. Was it fear? Or something like sorrow?

„So what do you guys have planned for me now?" I was silenced by Alex putting a finger to his lips. „No talking, I need to get a clear image of your brain. C'mon Joe." He was actually the only person allowed to use my nickname.

I pouted, but didn't argue. The quieter I was, the faster this would be over.

After a couple of minutes Alex broke the silence. „Ok, we're done. Let me remove the pads first." He did as he had inclined and focused on the monitor again.  
„Everything seems normal. High deltas as always. Now, Joe. How are you holding up? I'm asking you this as a friend here." He gave me a penetrating glare and continued to watch me closely.

In an instant, I averted his eyes and replied: „I'm fine really. Maybe a bit more sleep wouldn't be so bad." He gave a slight knowing smile and gently grabbed my arm. „If you need to talk, I'm here. You know that." I nodded weakly in reply.

„Thank you." I almost just whispered.

„Anytime." He looked at me, just a few seconds too long it seemed. There was this sorrow again, that he so desperately tried to hide all the time. But it leaked eventually.

I didn't want to pry, so I left it be.

„C'mon now. We need to get to the lab. They're probably looking for us."

With that said, I crawled out of the chair and followed Alexander back to the black safety door. He then led me through the main hall to another big black door with a red glooming bio hazard symbol on it. Behind the door was some sort of winding stair-case, going down.

It was slowly getting dimmer from that point on.

We were walking silently, until Alex spoke: "Remember when you showed me your first birthday? But without photos or movie clips or anything like that, but with your mind?"

„Yeah, I do.", I returned rather grumpily. Those weren't the best memories.

„You did that to some of the nurses and your nanny, too. Some got so overwhelmed they had nose bleed for couple of days." He sounded slightly amused.

„It wasn't intentional." I retorted.

„I know that. And I know that you couldn't control it back then. You were just too young to know what you were doing." I averted his eyes again, a bit ashamed. Actually I was 5, when we – or let me put it better – my doctors and my father found out, that I could link my memories to another person. Not recieve anything from them, but show them bits and pieces of my life. I tried to suppress it ever since I nearly killed a colleague of my father with it. That's why I almost avoid physical contact with people. It just works so randomly. And it works through touching. But until now, I could always push it back, if someone came that near to touch me. I guess, the medicine I recieved after some sessions played also a big role in that part...

„Point is, I want you to try it again tod-"

„You know I can't. They increased my dosis of antidepressiva a week ago." I cut his sentence out of didn't he know? Wasn't he the one to assemble my medication?

„These were infact detoxication meds to remove every chemical substance from your body."

He countered with a serious tone. Ah, well so that's why I'm getting shakier by the minute.

I wasn't too suprised really. After all the crazy stunts HEXAGON has pulled on me, this nearly came expected.

„But... I just don't wanna hurt anyone, ya know." It was the truth. And Alex heard the concern in my nervous tone of voice.

„It'll be fine. Don't worry. You're not going to harm anyone." With that he slightly turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

I kinda was scared by his confindence in that moment. But also damn curious. Furthermore the fact, that I wasn't on medication anymore gave me a sense of freedom. I couldn't have rebelled against those drugs in the past. I chose to play along. They could've just simply forced me to take my meds. And I got tired of fighting a long time ago.

As we left the stair-case, we were greeted with yet another heavy door. And this time it was secured. Shit's about to get down it seemed.

Alex pulled out his ID-card, sliding it through the slit on the wall and leaning forward to let one of his eyes be scanned. An automatic female voice popped up from the metal device next to the door:" Access granted." With a loud click, that echoed through the high room, the door unlocked itself and Alex pushed it open.

The gloominess was present down here, too.

„Welcome to TH-335. Blessed research facility, cryo chamber and safest place on earth. Except for the other 334 similar halls we have here." He gave me a short smirk and continued to walk through the broad room.

The white floor with matching walls were nothing new. The only intriguing thing was that strange vault of glass in the middle of the hall. It gave off an odd blue glow and some sort of fog was gathering around it. On each and every wall were consols and monitors dimmly glowing in the dark. I looked up. This hall was incredibly tall. And the lights I've seen from the other room were actually coming from some fireboxes and cameras maybe?I couldn't make it out.

„Let's go, Joelle. We have a job to do." He slightly pulled me along in direction of the strange vault. I could see the rest of Alex's research team now. They were bustling around that odd thing of glowing blue and there were more vaults stacked against the wall in some sort of containers behind it. All dark and empty.

Come to think of it, it was rather cold here and the coolness was radiating from that object.

I hugged my chest in reflex as I slowly trotted nearer and nearer.

„What's that?" I asked, teeth nearly chattering.

„It's a cryo-capsule." He simply said as he stood right before it, greeting his colleagues shortly.

„Ready to remove the cover. Stef, you set?" A male voice coming from one of the suited scientists before me.

„Sure, let me decrease the temperature for a bit." A female voice replied, typing something on a console nearby. „Ok, done."

With an icy whiz, the cap of the glass vault lifted slightly and 3 of the all together 7 scientists pulled it off from the rest of the pod. Steam emerged from the half-capsule, clouding my view. I took all my courage and stepped forward. I could make out the silhouette of a person now. He was lying in there, so still.

Almost lifeless. Almost dead.

* * *

...

Helloooo again! 2nd chapter coming right up. Let's see, who's lying in there, shall we? ;)  
Disclaimer: Vergil belongs to Capcom, Joelle belongs to me!

Thanks for reading

Lisa x


	3. First contact

Sooo, here's chapter 3. :D It's been a few days, I'm currently moving. But don't worry! Next chapters are prepared and will soon be published. 3

Always rate and comment please. :D This chapter has some stong language, but all in all it's the calm before the storm.

It's starting, slowly

. ;) Lyrics are from "Daughter - Smother".

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First contact**

* * *

 _In the darkness I will meet my creators  
And they will all agree, that I'm a suffocator  
I should go now quietly  
For my bones have found a place  
To lie down and sleep  
Where all my layers can become reeds  
All my limbs can become trees  
All my children can become me  
What a mess I leave  
To follow _

* * *

He just lay there. In this capsule, pearls of dew from the cryo-state covered his marble like skin. There were pads attached to his arms and temples. My mouth went slightly agape as I studied him further, steam softly waving around him. Was he even real?

His skin was so pale, alsmost transparent, still it managed to look hardened. My eyes traveled to his face. It was completely still, with closed eyes that were framed with thick lashes. Delicate silvery eyebrows lay above, calm and uncreased. I followed the line down from his keen nose to his elegantly curved lips, which were closed. He kind of looked peaceful. The only chaotic thing about him was his hair. Platinum white, it was brushed out of his face, except for a few locks. It was damp from the dewing ice. The only thing that had convinced me, that he was in fact still living and not a statue made of clay, was the heart rate monitor next to the pod, that beeped in a steady rhythm.

The presence that radiated off of him, was extremely intimidating and held me back from going further. It was like an invisible wall.

He wore the same clothings as I did. Was he one of father's experiments as well?

Then I noticed the shackles on his wrists, upper arms, thighs and ankles. What the hell was going on here and who was that guy?

I turned around, trying to find Alex in the gloominess to bombard him with my questions. „SHIT! Alex don't ever do this again. _Please_." I jumped as he had just appeared right beside me without a word. I merely brushed his arm as I'd turned, which always scared the crap out of me. Old habits die hard.

„Sorry. But I'm sure you're already wondering who that might be. And I don't want you to scream through the whole hall, which I know you'd do." He only leaned to me with a sarcastic smile, his eyes still fixed on the mysterious man laying in front of us,

I looked away, slightly infuriated by the way he was exposing my character to the other scientists.

„So?" I simply said.

„You might have heard of the Legend of Sparda, haven't you?" He stated.

Oh, sure I have, it was like a bedtime story to me. My father used to tell me the legend over and over again. He didn't really care, if it frightened me back then. He also used it as some kind of homework for me. Normal kids would be tought about World War III in their history lessons. And I was tought the legend of an old mighty demon king, Sparda, who happened to be kind to the human race, because he fell in love with a human girl. How... romantic, I always joked.

Until I met my first demon and discovered, what heartless creatures they really can be. And how it seemed so impossible to me, to have any feelings for such a thing, even just friendly ones. Never.

What also seemed impossible for me, was the fact, that the demon king had kids. Two to be accurate. Twin boys. Both half-demon. Incredibly powerful. And deadly all the same. But they've vanished some time ago. HEXAGON was trying to hunt them down for years now. With no real outcome.

I once overheard some of my father's plans during a meeting, that they were trying to bring back Sparda's second son, Dante, and let him rule hell, because he seemed to match Sparda's nice and appreciative personality towards mankind. The devil that you can control, so to say.

They actually wanted to work along with a demon to defeat the current ruler, a rather unpleasant fellow. His name was Mundus. Saying his name out loud, was like Harry Potter blabbering about Voldemort, I mean _You-know-who_.

I didn't really care for their plans and their progress on it. My dad rarely let anything slip through about things concerning Sparda and his offspring. And asking about secret stuff always had consequences.

Only the legend, which was written down in a book and nearly worshipped like a doctrine here at headquarters, gave me the necessary information.

„Of course I do." I said with a slow eye roll, because Alex already knew the answer to that question.

„Have you ever wondered about his sons? What really happened to them?"

Honestly, no. None of my concern. I would've been punished, if I had asked in the past.

„Well, you probably gonna tell me anyway, so let's hear it." I mumbled, only hearable for Alex.

He snorted sarcastically, before he went on.

„Sparda's sons were quite different from each other. You've heard of Dante probably from your father", he shot me a knowing look, which I missed to avoid, „but you haven't heard of his eldest son, Vergil." He paused, studied me for any changes on my face. But I still kept my now growing curiosity well hidden.

„Vergil...", I almost whispered to myself. He was right, I haven't heard that name before. Still it tasted ice cold on my tongue.

„You know about The Rapture as well, hm?" He asked me.

„C'mon, Alex. This isn't a history class. You know yourself, that I do." I sometimes hated that he still treated me like a child. Stupid questions. He was beating around the bush here.

„Ok, ok. Chill, Joe." He mused. „The thing is, The Rapture wasn't caused by the demon king, like we thought. Opening a hell gate must require some sacrifices. And it's even hard for the king of hell to enter the human world."

I let myself drift back to that day, when The Rapture hit us. HEXAGON was completely evacuated to the lower levels and safe rooms. A hell gate, so powerful to destroy the whole continent in one simple swoop if it had been opened completely. It was assumed, that Mundus himself had tried to enter the human world, but had failed. This was a night of terror, my nightmares had eventually become real. And it happened 3 years ago.

Many people fought against the rising pits of hell, filled with demon scum. It was bloody mayhem. But after the gate had closed, the remaining demons were defeated easily due to the lack of their power. Scientists at the facility began to refer to it as „The Rapture". Like the biblical story, where Jesus descends on earth a second time. That's sarcasm for you.

„What's the point here?" I asked lazily as I returned to the present.

„Well, it wasn't Mundus. It was Vergil. A son of the Dark Knight Sparda. The thing is. We need to know, why he did it. We know, that he vanished after the opening, but we have no clue about his motives." Alex paused briefly. „According to the legend, you need a Nephilim to defeat the demon king. Which is currently our top priority, so much you can tell." Another knowing look. „And Sparda's sons are both Nephilim..."

„Yeah, so you just take, whatever you can get to accomplish your plan. How come you know all about this then? Did you just ask this Vergil guy or what?"

„Not him, but his brother, Dante. Your father met him only shortly after The Rapture happened. He helped cleaning up the city. Fought demons alongside of him. And then he vanished, too." There was a strange sadness in Alex' voice. Not like being sad for losing a friend, but for losing an asset.

„It seems like this older son of Sparda dude is the real bad guy here. So why are you still asking about his motives? Opening a hell gate, freeing all the demons to set things on fire...you should actually aim for him."

„Your senses are razorsharp as always, Joe." He shook his head and chuckled. „It's not that simple. It might look like he wanted to bring hell to earth, but we believe he entered the gate. Though he didn't really care for what happened to humans after it had opened..." He turned to look at the still unmoving male body in front of us with a grim smile.

„See. I can only repeat myself." I played it cool. But I could feel the creeps crawling up my back. How could anyone do such a thing? Wasn't his parents' relationship a good example for him? But then, the twins were half-demon after all. It seemed like Dante was the rational one, though.

...

„You don't need to. Your bad guy is rather dead to be honest."

 _Dead sounds good to me_ , I thought.

„Now you're making less sense than just a minute ago, which was pretty much nonsense at all. Why care about a dead person's motives?" Or a demon's anyway?

„I said _rather dead_ , not completely dead. In fact he's laying right in front of us." I followed his gaze to the rigid silver haired head.

„What the...", I breathed with disbelief. Automatically backing away from the capsule, I nearly tripped over some wires on the ground. Alex caught me and I gasped.

I pulled my arm away quickly. „Damn, I said don't!" Nearly screaming, I looked at him completely baffled.

The Rapture. It was him. He nearly wiped out my city, heck my _**whole**_ country. So many people died because of _him_. A demon. In disguise of an angel. Vergil.

„Alex, what the actual fuck?" I blurted out, my voice nearly dying under pressure.

„Calm down, Joelle please..."

„The FUCK I'm going to do! You bring a real killer machine in here and expect me to play along?"

„Joe, please listen to me..." I paused my struggles, only because I needed to catch my breath. I'm normally not that short tempered, only in threatening situations.

„He isn't really alive and kicking now, as you can see." Alex continued quickly before I could interrupt him. „His state is comatouse and that won't change. He's practically brain-dead."

I relaxed only a little bit by his statement, my whole body was still in shock. Having the enemy right next to you. Not moving though. But since when was humanity able to control a force, that could devour it by any minute? I didn't trust demons and certainly not sleeping ones... Still my curiousity was now on its highest level.

„How were you able to capture him?" I asked after a few minutes of silence where I just blankly stared at the _creature_ in the capsule.

„Ha. We didn't, really. And we wouldn't have been able to, unless we hadn't found him in the state he still is."

„Hold on, you say, you've found him like this? Comatouse? But why?"

„Yep. One of our safety troops examined the supposed place, where the hell gate had been opened and they found his body right there. Laying in the dust." He snorted, still baffled by the fact, that they didn't need to fight to bring a powerful demon down. This must've been a glorious day for HEXAGON and their plans.

„What? You guys kept this – this thing here for years now?" My eyes widened even more at the amount of disbelief. I figured that Alex would go eventually insane. But so early?

„As I said, he was and still is brain-dead." He straightened himself like he was trying to win an important argument here.

„How so? I mean. You've probably openend a few champagne bottles that day, but still.."

He laughed, shortly and wryly.

„That's were the fun part comes up."

When he didn't continue, but just scanned me with a light smile on his lips, I lifted my arms and rolled my eyes. I couldn't really see what was so funny about a brain-dead, powerful monstrosity aka demon, that was kept in a top secret research facility for exactly his kind. It would be easy for him to hit where it really hurt.

„We believe, that his soul got sucked into Limbo through the hell gate. There are a few cases of soulless bodies, that we know of and they show the same catatonia and lifelessness. Although their physical conditions are just fine."

Well, it was hard for a demon to crawl out from Limbo. Just like it was a struggle for angels to descend down on earth. Opening vents to the human world was old occultism and didn't come natural to both parties. You couldn't do it without sacrifice. And not without enough power. Unless you had me. That's why I'm still valuable and probably still alive.

„So what's your plan, Alex? Why let me in on all this, since you kept it _so_ well hidden from me all these years." I raised an eyebrow at him.

„Good. It's easier if you just work along." Ignoring my question at first, he pinched the bridge of his nose. A sign of relief within him.

„Honestly, I just want to get this over with. I don't like it here a bit." I rubbed my arms again, feeling the chills getting to me.

„Whatever your motivation is... - would you come closer then, please?" He offered me a hand, which I ignored as I slowly stepped in his direction.

He let his arm fall down, as he turned to the opened pod.

„What do you want me to do?" I asked with gritted teeth due to the cold...and the disapproval, that I couldn't get rid off.

„As I explained to you on the way here, I want you to test your memory link again. You see, you won't hurt anyone here." He spread his arms to emphasize his words.

I only noticed now, that the rest of Alex' team was farther back in the lab lowly discussing some strange statistics on a monitor.

My eyes wandered back to that _thing_ in form of a man stretched in front of me. Yeah, I wouldn't hurt a human, if anything went wrong, I thought.

...

I took a deep breath.

„Whenever you're ready." Alex gave me an encouraging nod. Then he raised a hand to his colleagues, suggesting them to come to us.

As the rest of the team approached, I could see that they were carrying med supplies and even... guns.

I gasped slightly, but tried to look away as fast as possible. _Calm down Joe. This is just for your own safety._

„Don't worry, it's a safety measurement. We haven't done something like this before, so it's just in case, which will likely not happen." _See. I told ya._

„I'm greatly encouraged now, thanks."

„Hey, Joe. Look at me." He pushed his face into my field of view, trying to capture my eyes. „I wouldn't let you do anything, that could put you in danger, ok?"

„Yeah, yeah. That sounds so convincing with all these guns around me." I shrugged off his intent gaze. „Let's just get this over with.", I crunched.

„Alright." Alex distanced himself from me and gave me a slow nod. Then he handed me a clip, which would monitor my heart rate. It was attached through a long wire with a nearby screen. Putting it on my right index finger, I took another deep breath.

I knew what came next. I need to touch that demon. Preferably the hand. The closer I got to the pod, the colder my skin grew. Was he really out of the cryo-sleep?

Unconciously my steps matched with the slowly increasing heart rate signal, beeping in the background. I stood right next to the sleeping man. I mean _thing_.

I tried to cool my nerves. Everything in me screamed to just run away and never look back. But I guessed, I wouldn't get that far. In the end these guns were supposed to be aiming at me.

...

He was cold, just like I expected.

I only brushed my finger tips over the back of his hand. It felt like smooth stone. So foreign. So strangely new. I stroked over his pale knuckles, before I moved my fingers to lie within his large palm. He didn't move one bit, not one muscle tensed. _Good._ He really was sleeping then. I slightly shook my head out of surprise. Though my senses were bristeling, I couldn't deny how fascinating he was. This aura, that was still radiating from him, nearly got me to my knees. It was overwhelming. _So that's true power, huh._

I averted my gaze from his mesmerizing face. He was handsome after all. Probably to lure his prey into his home, where he then devoured their souls. I shuddered. _Damn it Joe! Focus!_ Demons did that, didn't they?

Before I actually tried to concentrate, I looked around to see the whole researching team observing me silently. As my eyes met Alex', he shot me an approving smile.

I clenched my teeth. Yeah, well next time you do that and I watch, I thought to myself.

* * *

...

...

I knooooow, it's slowly paced, but that makes it so much more exciting :D

Thank you for reading!

Lisa x


	4. The Awakening

Here it is. :D It's nearly 2 am and I'm still writing. Waaaaah.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for some action and beginning of the fluffiness. :D

Lyrics are from "We're in This Together" - Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Awakening**

* * *

The farther I fall I'm beside you **  
**As lost as I get I will find you **  
**The deeper the wound I'm inside you **  
**For ever and ever I'm a part of **  
**You and me **  
**We're in this together now **  
**None of them can stop us now **  
**We will make it through somehow

You and me

* * *

My instincts screamed at me. It made my hair stand on end.  
Should I really do this? Then again, what were my options? If anyone could handle a powerful demon, it were those people around me.  
I let my touch linger for a moment on his hand before I gripped it firmly. It was like cold marble. Rough, but smooth at the same time.

I watched hisface intently. Too afraid he might move. But I heard his heart beating through the monitor. It was steady.

Vergil, huh? A beast with a name. Not...very nice to meet you. I resisted to _actually_ shake his hand like we've just met.

I hesitated for a moment to finally calm my nerves and focus. _You got this. Everyone around you got this, too. You're in good hands. They'll pull you out, if anything goes wrong._

„Ready.", I voiced slowly. And so it began.

I closed my eyes. Letting the quiet room take me in.

* * *

...

It nearly swallowed him. The pain, the failure. The pride. Everything finally reverted to him. Just let it happen and nothing would matter anymore. Going with the stream of tortured souls, numbing every human feeling. Why should he still hasitate? Why would he even try? Was it his character to fight back? Or to succumb? Or would he struggle to just fail again? Would it be worth it? He didn't know anymore. He could only see the blackness slowly closing in.

 _Any final words?_ He thought to himself darkly.

 _Just give me a fast death, if you'd be so kind._

That was it. He decided on succumbing to his desires. After all this torture and torment, was his final wish to be granted? He had always been selfish. But he didn't need mercy. It was only polite to hand a dying man a knife to finish himself, wasn't it?

Suddenly something pulled on his corpseless soul. It tore him away from the stream. Slowly, but steadily. It was incredibly bright and it blinded his tired vision. Where was his salvation? His so beloved darkness to swollow him? Why the hell was everything around him illuminated so abruptly?

 _Oh, what is that? I asked for death not for a shiny light._ He wearily turned his attention to the aura radiating above him.

„What do you _want_?!" He screamed at it. Completely infuriated by the fact, that someone or something was just destroying his „final-peace-moment".

It didn't answer, but began to grow and close around him.

It was so warm, as it gently brushed his soul.

He reached out for it in an attempt to free himself, but he was paralyzed to the spot.

Furthermore that strange flickering light had muted him.

 _What ludicrous kind of witchcraft is this?_

 _..._

* * *

I shut my eyes tightly and let it happen. I never really could explain, what I was doing.

It came natural. Just like a simple emotion, I could feel, what was supposed to be done.

Although it's been a while, since I've last made a memory link with someone, it seemed so easy for me.

Almost too easy.

I could feel how my body slowly became rigid and my brain alone took over. For everyone in the room, I looked just like a statue now with eyes closed. I've seen video footage of me during a memory link and Alex told me so, too. He had always been so afraid, that I would just fall over due to my paralyzed state. But it never happened. It was like a self protection mechanism from my body. And nobody was allowed to touch me during it.

It could break the connection between me and the recipient and that would hurt. Both sides.

...

As I slowly drifted further into my memories, I could feel something.

That _guy's_ soul on the other side...

First there was complete blackness. Like an ocean at night. My mind was free from all distractions. I dove into the ocean then, letting the darkness surround me. My eyes slowly got used to the gloominess and adjusted. A rush of adrenaline swept through my body. The feeling of diving without needing any oxygen in your lungs was always exciting. I paddled through streams of darkened waves, not going anywhere in particular.

And then there was this flickering light.

Like a soul spark. Weak, almost faded. As I got closer I could see that it was a radiant blue and looked just like an ice floe, roaming aimlessly around.

 _Strange_. Normally a soul, which I was connected with, would be much brighter. And it would be warmer as well...

But then again, those souls, which I tried to link, belonged to concious, healthy human bodies.

… _Does that mean, he is about to... die?_

I realised it with shock. He was _actually_ dying right in front of me.

The flickering became weaker and weaker.

 _What should I do?_ I thought. _Wasn't it right to let him die? After all that he's done? Wasn't it dangerous to be so near to a demon? Could he still attack me, if I ..._

I couldn't go on with my pondering, as I was suddenly drawn to the blue light.

The coolness, that came with it, was somehow invigorating. It was like my face was hitting the night's cold air after a long sunny summer day. I instantly felt awake and my senses were razorsharp. I needed to touch it. To let the coolness tingle my skin. It was such an overwhelming urge. As I reached my hands out, I could hear a muffled scream coming from its direction. I couldn't really tell, what it was saying, but it seemed angry. At something. At me.

I hesitated. I watched it to make sure, the light wouldn't lash out on me.

Impure souls could be powerful, even if they were about to be extinquished.

But it didn't change anything about its behavior and so I continued to reach my arms out and grab it.

To my surprise it responded in reaching back for me. The coolness was hitting my skin and I couldn't help but mentally gasp.

To afraid of how to proceed, I blocked my vision for a few seconds, until I couldn't feel anything cold on my skin anymore. A few seconds passed.  
The flickering grew stronger. I couldn't help but take a peek.

The blue light was right in front of me now. It didn't move but seemed to stare at me. It had gotten brighter somehow. Was it more vivid or was that just my imagination?

I watched it for a moment. It didn't seem to have any intentions on attacking or harming me. It actually looked quite peaceful as its color grew more radiant and the ice floe shaped itself into an orb.

It reminded me of a child's soul, I once linked to by accident. A colleaque of my father thought, it would be smart to participate in „Bring Your Child to Work Day". And so I ended up making a friend, who I later send straight to hospital. I mean... _her_ parents did that, but I was the reason for it.

Nevertheless his soul seemed so young somehow. Badly injured and damaged, but strong. Just like a child with a past.

„Do you need a hug?" I couldn't have possible bitten that back. I know, he couldn't hear me, I was just voicing it in my head. But _whatever._

 _And here I am, in the middle of a task, that could kill people, with a demon just in front of me and I'm making bad jokes. Get yourself together._ I sighed. But it was true.

I wrapped my arms around the now blue orb and pulled it against me. I shuddered as the extreme cold crawled over me.

And now came the real fun part. Trying to see. Through _his_ eyes. That was new and that was something I never done before. And there was no one, who could actually help me with that. Not before this experiment and not during it.

Well, trial and error then.

I focused on the bluish aura in front of me. Linking my memories to someone else, felt like pulling a beanie on a strangers head, to explain it in the simplest way possible. So now I would do the same thing with my whole mind, right?

Wrong.

...

Before I could even react, I was brutally pushed out of my mind and out of the link. My concentration had suddenly snapped and left my brain cloudy. My whole body seized.

 _Oh no, not this again._

The tremendous pain, that shot though my body brought me to my knees. The result of an unclean cut between two linked souls.

„Mhhh, you gonna pay for this-..." I grumbled between my clenched teeth, as I wrapped my arms around my trembling torso. Whoever had touched me, would be dead, I swore.

„Joelle, what's wrong?!" Several worried voice exclaims, hands on me, trying to hold me steady as my body began to seize again.

„Get off of me, it hurts!", I cried back. My arms didn't work as I tried to push the scientists away.

„Joelle. Hey, Joe. Calm down. Everything's ok. You're safe.", Alex' soothing voice cut through to me. I could see his face now through watery eyes.

„What happened?" He continued, as he pushed some lingering arms aside and sat next to me on the ground.

„YOU happened! You know that NO ONE is allowed to touch me, _damn it!_ "

„Joe, we haven't done anything. You stood just a minute ago and suddenly you're screaming on the ground." He looked completely worried and confused now.

„Wha...I..-I don't", I began, but was interrupted by the increasing heart rate on the monitor above me. The beeping got annoyingly loud and caught my attention.

It wasn't mine.

My eyes followed the wire on the floor, where my finger clip lay. It wasn't even measuring my own heart rate anymore.

„Oh this isn't good.", Stef Donnelly spoke now, getting up from the ground behind me.

„Will, hand me some morphine now!"

Suddenly everyone seemed on edge and a slight panic was going through the ranks.

The scientists were bustling around the capsule again, nervously discussing something I couldn't quite make out.

Doctor Donnelly was armed with a syringe, injecting it into the left arm of the motionless demon, lying in front of us.

I was still on the ground observing the whole situation in shock. They had left me on the ground. Obviously the patient above me was more important right now.

Someone kicked me, as he or she hurried by and I could hear a strained „sorry", that was cast in my direction. That's where I decided to get myself together and finally stand up. My head was still spinning, so held onto the capsule for support.

From my new postion, I could see, what really was happening.

The demon, that just lay completely stiff and cold a minute ago, was having a seizure. His body was uncontrollably shaking. His muscles clenched and eased, revealing throbbing veins on his arms and throat. The shackles around his wrists and ankles threatened to burst.

Alex was now right next to him, pushing his arm down.

„Will, prepare a higher dosis and do it _fast_!", He slammed the demon's left arm down into the pod's suface. Alex voice was trembling with fear. This made me slightly uncomfortable. He was normally in control of any harsh emotions, but not this time. He let his concern slip through. _So, this situation is really serious then._

„Wha..- what's going on, Alex?" He ignored me.

„Will? We don't have much time!" Alex raised his voice and took the vial out of the scientist's hand.

...

But it was too late.

Suddenly everything went still.

The beeping of the monitor, the arguing scientists around the capsule, even the demon's body itself went completely rigid again.

After a few seconds of unbearable, heavy silence I found my voice again:

„Is he...dead?"

No answer. Nobody dared to move or say another word.

There was a strange tension in the air. You could practically feel the electricity crackling.

A loud noise ripped us all from our thoughts. A heavy and deep gasp coming from the... the _demon?!_ Wait a minute... oh, this was _so_ not good indeed.

His heart rate set in again the moment he took his first whole breath.

„Ok, definitely _not_ dead." I mumbled to myself nervously.

* * *

...

His eyes shot open. Although the room around him seemed dark, his eyes were blinded and bright spots were hindering his vision. His lungs desperately longing for air. It felt like he hadn't breathed in centuries and his body responded with an ache as he inhaled sharply.

Clenching his teeth, he tried to blink away the spots on his retina.

Where was he and what the hell was going on?

Something on his arms, torso and legs was preventing him from sitting up properly, so he just began to let his eyes roam from the lying position he was currently in. He probably could've easily removed whatever was holding him down, but he better observed and controlled the situation before he made a move.

He acknowledged with surprise that he was looking into frightened faces. Frightened _human_ faces, to be precise.

Realisation suddenly hit him. He was _alive_ again. He was amongst the human kind and no longer trapped in this rotten place called hell. But how? He creased his brows letting himself go back a few thoughts to process his situation.

But the only thing left, was darkness. He couldn't remember what pulled him out from all this agony and despair. So he decided to leave it be and focus on what was happening around him. He had time to figure out his „rebirth" later.

His mind reacted fast to his own contentment.

Shackles were tying him down to a plain surface. The monitors and people in white coats nearly screamed „research in process" at him. There were also some odd pads sticked to his skin. Was that his heart rate beeping in the background?

Oh, and guns. Of course. Humans these days. _Haven't they learned anything?_ He thought to himself while mentally rolling his eyes. _You cannot hurt, much less kill a demon with a mere gun._

Nevertheless this was obviously a threat. Noting that he was unarmed, he settled with escaping.

Right now, the only thing that counted, was to get out from whatever this place was supposed to be. Because whatever had dragged him out of hell, was probably still around and could easily toss him back in.

* * *

...

...

Sooo chapter 4, huh. :)

Sorry, it took me so long, but moving to a larger city is extremely exhausting. :D

Anyways, have a nice rest of the week and see ya next time! Thank you for reading!

Lisa x


	5. Death and Flight

Welcome back to another chapter! :D Imma keep this short, so enjoy, rate and review. Next chapter will have a lil time leap!

And thanks so much for the follows and favs. This means a lot to me since it's my first fanfic + my first english one as well. :D 3

Lyrics: Devils - Say Hi

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Death and Flight**

* * *

See the devil got my address, see the devil got my car **  
**And the devil ain't no novice and the devil ain't no liar **  
**I'mma tryin' hard to get up but he made it to my heart **  
**So I cannot make it back from the dark, dark, dark

* * *

I couldn't help but watch him. I was too afraid. My whole body was paralyzed by fear of what might happen next. _Was this the real world? He didn't just wake up, did he?_

The only motion I could bring myself to do, was blinking. And so I did. Once. Twice. Still the same sight in front of me. _Damn._

He closed his eyes again and stretched his head sidewards, probably in an attempt to get his aching muscles to work and escape the numbness of a long cold sleep.

His ice blue eyes roamed through the entire room.

As his gaze met the gun barrels pointed at him, his marble face formed a faint smirk.

In exactly that moment I thought, I saw his eyes glistening. Like a predator, ready for a hunt.

Suddenly his glare settled on me.

 _How does he even **see** me? _ I asked myself, while I remained standing in the shadows of the scientists. Everything around me was too dark to just see silhouettes of the surroundings. How came, that he'd found my eyes so easily?

Maybe he was looking around nonchalantly without any real aim and just happened to pause right at my position.

But I was starting to feel odd. I couldn't shake off the strange perception, that I was being observed. Directly and without any shame. He didn't even flinch, when I tried to stare back. He gazed right into my soul, so it seemed... Icy cold and unshaken.

And it was impossible for me to read him. There were no emotions, not even a little hint of what might go on inside of his mind. Nothing. Just bleakness. This fueled my fear. He really had the eyes of a killer. Of someone, who could murder with clear conscience.

...

Then the next part happened so fast.

Blue swords like ice speers were flying through the air with a loud hiss. It seemed like the room dropped some decent degrees suddenly. The swords were hovering in mid-air before they hit their targets. An undescribable sound shaddered from the body parts, that were pierced with impossible force. It gave me goose bumps.

Breathless screams of pain vibrated through the lab accompanied by the sound of heavy gun fire. I instinctively held my hands over my ears and ducked away.

From the corner of my eye I could see how the demon still lying in the pod began to burst every single shackle on his body way too easily. The bullets kept hailing down on him and blood streamed from the resulting holes. But he straightened up nevertheless.

He sat now, his gaze ghastly determined as he roamed over the remaining scientists.

Some bodies already lay sprawled on the ground, dead still. I commanded my legs to crawl backwards. My fear began to cripple me. I kept my eyes to the ground, as desperate shouts encircled me. How did this supposed „harmless experiment" turn into a morgue so fast? How did _he_ wake up? Was this my fault? _Oh, god. Please. Stop this nightmare._

Out of nowhere came a body like a rag doll flying towards me. I pulled my head down, as fast as I could and dodged the human missile. It hit the wall behind me with a loud _thump._

I turned around in horror. It was Alex.

His face was a violent grimace. Blood streamed from his head and arms, completely covering his white coat in red. His bruised hand slowly opened up, dropping his gun next to him. He began to crank painfully.

„Alex...no..." I wanted to scream but my voice ended up as a whisper. Too shocked to make a sound. And furthermore I didn't know what to say.

I could feel my heart nearly bursting through my chest at the sight of his cruelly torn body lying in front of me. A man, who stood so proud and tall could be squeezed into a mere _chunk?_ I felt my stomach drop.

I crawled to Alex' side, not able to stand up properly. Besides there was still stuff going on behind me and I didn't want to be spotted right away. I knew this would be my end. I made peace with it awefully fast. I just needed some time to say _goodbye_ at least...

And I couldn't deny the little bit of survival instinct left inside of me. So I kept down and crouched. My mind repeated Alex' name over and over again. To calm myself. And then I really voiced it. So many times I couldn't count. It was the despair and the defenselessness that was getting to me. Realising, that you might just die any second isn't really good for your sanity. I shut my eyes for a second, then focused back on Alex.

I hesitated to turn around and meet the eyes of my deathbringer, but I could sense, that the room was getting less noisy. A sign that the murdering orgy behind me was coming to an end.

 _Shit!, shit, shit I'm next._ That, was all my mind could come up with in that moment.

Alex didn't respond to my desperate mumbling. Only his eyes were answering everything I wanted to know in that moment. He was about to die. They tried to find mine as they became more glassy and apathetic. The utter bafflement and fear in them shocked me the most.

I probably would never forget this look on his face. Never. Ever. In my whole life.

„Alex...I-I'm..."

My white clothes began to turn a crimson red as I sat in the bloody pool of Alex' pouring wounds. His breathing suddenly turned irregular and his soaked hands were reaching for me. I didn't know what to do, so I simply held them in mine and supported his limp body.

„Go... **RUN**. Joe. Please. _You can..."_ He coughed and spat blood afterwards.

I could feel hot tears swelling up in my eyes.

Was this really a moment of goodbye? Should I actually escape and save my own skin and leave Alex behind? Well, what where my chances of escaping anyway?

Speaking of the devil – no pun intended – I could hear bare footsteps splashing through the puddles of blood on the ground. And they were coming nearer and nearer. Slowly pacing in my direction.

I couldn't really explain where the sudden courage came from, that streamed through my body.

„No." I answered Alex' weak pleadings passively.

I braced myself and grabbed the blood stained holy gun from Alex.

Gulping hard, I put all my strength into my legs and pushed my trembling body upwards. I knew that my chances of getting out of here alive were practically zero.

 _So why not die with a fight at least._ I thought, struck with bravery, that was fueled by my survival instincts.

 _If this was a movie, I'd probably be the anti-hero right now. Problem is, the hero lives to see the happy end. And I'm sure as hell gonna die. Well, I just be the miserable right hand then._

I shuddered. _This is it. The real end._

I never figured, that it would be brought by a demon actually. I dealt with so many by now and barely escaped from knife-edge. I thought, that I might die by a stupid accident in my kitchen back home, maybe eating something bad or having an allergic reaction... _Ok, scratch that._

Eventually I turned around. Lifting the gun in my hand, finger on the trigger.

Time to face it.

…

Shells were flying through the air. My ears slowly went numb from the repeating noise of the shots. I kept firing the gun still filled with its holy bullets again and again. My wrists were hurting from the recoil. I watched the demon in disguise of a man in sheer disbelief.

He kept walking up to me. No hint of change in his ice cold expression, nor his upright movement. It oddly reminded me of a machine. Just taking another life for fuel.

I now came to notice how tall he really was. I've never been considered small myself, but I wasn't the top model either. Anyhow, he overtowered me easily. He was indeed hellishly scary and intimidating on top of it.

As I continued firing, my feet moved backwards in direction to the wall. His strangely energetic tread mentally regressing me. I couldn't help but comply. He should've been a walking corpse by now. His body was covered with so many bullet holes, there was not an inch left to create a new one.

The shots hit his body with a low splash and I could see smoke oozing out of the bullet holes. A reaction caused by the substance of a holy bullet, that came in contact with demonic skin.

But he didn't care. His huge form slowly getting closer.

He looked completely unearthly at that moment. And it gave me the creeps. I played with the thought to hysterically run away for a second, but dropped that very fast, since my legs didn't even want to move at my command.

And when the ground was covered with empty shells, blood and bodies along with the gun in my hands only responding with a dull click, I welcomed my end.

He was right in front of me now and he kept moving forward until his torso was pressed to the barrel of the gun. I gulped the big lump down, that had formed in my throat. And looked up, meeting his stern, unnerving blue eyes.

I've seen quite a few demons by now, but this was my first _monster._

…

Suddenly his hand popped up and shot forward. He closed it around my neck and slammed me back against the wall, cornering me with his body. I was so surprised that I let the gun fall out of my hands, which was useless anyway, simply because there were no bullets left to shoot.

His hand clasped my neck so tightly, I couldn't help but try and pull him away, to no avail. He choked me slightly as he lifted me up, my feets dangling. Beginning with my face, he scrutinized me wholly. His expression remained unwavering, an ice cold mask.

I tried to grip his strong forearm harder but he only responded with an increased squeeze to my throat.

„Let go of me you-..." I tried to shout, but my mangled throat only allowed hissing.

„Oh my, what a brave one."

This was actually the first time I heard him speak. My eyes widened in shock and surprise.

All at once his face turned into a deadly grimace. He narrowed his eyes on me and smirked. Shivers were sent down my spine immediately. His voice was incredibly deep and cold. He didn't sound impressed, no. Rather amused, really. Like somebody had made a bitter joke and only his dark humor was touched by that.

He slammed my head back into the wall again. Like he was punishing me for speaking up to him. Or _down_. From my current position telling. I could feel the imense throbbing at the back of my skull and something warm trailing down my throat. It was blood. My own blood. I couldn't suppress the painful groan, that had built up in my lungs. As he studied me again, he crooked his head and brought me down to his eyes. My whole body was still hanging in the air, though. He leaned against me and caged me with his chest. I could feel the coolness of the blood on his soaked shirt through my clothes. I was nearly suffocating from the pressure brought to my lungs by him.

There was no way for me to move even an inch now.

What he did next, I wasn't expecting.

He furrowed his brows at me like he was questioning himself about something. I saw a hint of confusion and frustration only for a split second shimmering in his eyes, before they returned to the ice mask. He looked past me, at the wall probably, emptiness mingling with the cold.

Then he regarded me with one utterly uninterested and overall bored look on his face and turned away from me. His hand slipped from my throat, freeing me. As my feet felt solid ground beneath them, I began to cough violently and sank to my knees. _What a jerk._

 _..._

* * *

Killing her would only cost him precious time. He already spent enough of it on the other lousy humans, that got in his way. He had to admit, that the sudden urge to kill the mild threats was fueled by the euphoria of his life given back to him.

He could've easily evaded the bullets, that were sent for him. But he just didn't feel like it. He needed proved, that he _really_ was alive. And what better evidence for life is the sight of blood? Not only his own, but that of his enemies?

He then let the squirming girl go.

For a moment, he considered to wipe his hand on his shirt. He felt dirty all of a sudden. _Must've been the contact with that spoiled human._ Vergil never really liked the interaction with humans, let alone _touching_ them. He growled irritatingly as he noticed, that his supposed shirt was a mere rag of cloth due to all the shots, that had been fired at him.

His parted attention came back to the girl, hunched to the ground. He would be out of here, before she could even _think_ of calling for help. And besides if „help" was supposed to be some pesky laboratory assistants who had no clue on how to properly handle a weapon, then let the help _be called_. Vergil smirked wryly to himself.

He was already through the heavy black door, that had served as an entrance once, with a simple kick, when he heard breathless, nasty coughs coming from the room behind him.

That girl won't get in his way for now. Good. Yet another obstacle removed, which might've cost him more time.

As Vergil strode through the corridor with hasty long steps, he could feel the last bullets, that were shot at him, press out of his skin. His healing abilities worked flawlessly, much to his own content. He kept on walking and more small metal fragments hit the ground beneath him with a light „ **click** ".

The previous corridor formed into some sort of spiral staircase. He regarded it shortly and looked up to estimate the distance to the upper end.

Then he crouched down to position himself for the jump. Pushing forward, the air around him began to tense and grow heavy. It changed around him and sucked him in. He felt the electricity around him tickle his skin. An all too familiar feeling. And how he'd missed it. His body felt compressed ever so slightly.

 _Now, this still works as well._ Vergil noted as his feet descended upon the upper end of the staircase light-footedly, right in front of another heavy door.

Still feeling the energy of the teleport jump swirling around him, he straightened up and crushed the black door in one quick motion.

Being back with full power could make things easier indeed.

As Vergil pushed the rumpled piece of metall aside, something sparked his interest. He hadn't noticed it until yet. How strange. His right hand was covered with thick, warm blood. And it was rather fresh, too. Hadn't he just lauded his own body for working correctly without any errors? How come, his body wasn't healing itself anymore all of a sudden and absorbed the shed blood like it normally would?

Coming to an abrupt halt and furrowing his brows, Vergil held his hand up to his lips and instinctively licked over the supposed wound.

The taste was rich and strong. Mixed with adrenaline and a strange flavour, he couldn't quite determine. But he was certain of one thing as the red drops trailed down his tongue.

...

This wasn't his blood. It was _hers_.

He could tell by the same undefined smell, that had caught his curiosity before. It was the same foreign taste in his mouth now. Something wasn't quite right about her. It made his mind go blank for a few seconds back in that room. And he got caught off guard. Which rarely happened. But since he just woke up from a frozen sleep that lasted for a few years, he postponed his pondering about his mental health for later. His body worked, that was all he need at the moment.

...That girl, who had struggled so weakly in his grip. Her blood tasted so much _more,_ than what she seemed to be. In the end she had put up more of a fight than her associates certainly. Still, he could've crushed her just like he did it with _them_.

He ran his tongue over the back of his hand again. Her blood must've trickled down on him after he'd slammed her head against the wall. There was a hint of raw energy mingled with the stain of human blood. And again, it tasted so familiar to him, yet so far from everything he had ever experienced.

His mind played with the thought for a moment to turn around. He might taste a bit more of this enticing flavour...

 _Oh, what sweet, sweet power._

He snapped out of it rashly. Only a fool would succumb to his desires. And he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Hell had taken its toll on him and he knew now, that he would never give up so easily, no matter what the situation was.

A shadow of self-disgust ran over his face. _No_. He wasn't an idiot. And this definitely was an idiotic idea.

Feeling a surge of his own demonic energy rise within him, he dashed forward through the dark corridor. He really should get back to his number one priority and settle with his plan to escape this rotten place. There was only so much time left before other humans would come and annoy the hell out of him. They only served as a mere delay. And he wasn't a patient character, really.

* * *

...

...

Ha, let's see how Vergil's escape turns out and what happened to Joelle after she's left alone in the lab? o: Stay tuned!

Heard the song lyrics before, eh? It's from Lucifer, a new series I just started to watch and I must say it's pretty fun. :D (Just a lil recommendation if you have too much free time)

As always, thanks for reading and see ya next week!

Lisa x


	6. Futurism

Aloha! I'm back earlier than I expected!

As I mentioned in my little note a few days ago, here's a time leap happening. So read carefully! Because if there's something like a time paradox ocurring to you while reading, let me know! I reread it multiple times to get it all together, so yeah.

This is a very... story-heavy chapter so to say. Just the calm before the storm ;)

I had more than one song in mind for this chapter, so it's a song for every paragraph, yay!

Enjoy, rate and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Futurism**

* * *

And paradise comes at a price  
That I am not prepared to pay  
What were we built for  
Will someone tell me please

Take off your disguise  
I know that underneath  
It's me

 _Muse - Megalomania_

* * *

Everything started to feel numb. My face. My entire body. My brain.

I stumbled sideways and a slight nausea spread through my stomach. My arms didn't react to catch the weight of my body. They just hung limply at my sides and followed the fall. My vision became a blurry slow motion. But I wasn't freaked out anymore. I was getting calmer and calmer by the second. My body falling into a restless slumber. The drowsiness overcame me and finally swallowed me. My brain shut down, letting no more of those violent images harass my mind.

As I met the floor, I could feel lukewarm liquid sticking to my skin and clothes.  
It was probably blood. No. _Definitely._ And it was definitely not mine.

…. just too much to handle. I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't know, who was still alive in this room or even in the facility, I didn't know, where he went and what he was about to do and I didn't know, if I actually got through or if I just felt the aftermath of the deathbringing strike. Caught in a deep trauma.  
The only thing I could hear before I closed my eyes, was the jarring sound of the evacuation alarm, that just set off. It was _that_ bad after all.

...

* * *

The swath of destruction, that he'd left, was tremendous.

Most of the facility, that he attempted to escape, was reduced to rubble. And then again to ash.

He located the exit quickly and didn't need to bring up much of a fight against the puny soldiers, that crawled this place like insects and ran straight into his knife. More literally then metaphorically.

Holy bullet shells were trailing behind him on the ground like as for the ducks, there were none to pick them up. They were either dead or too scared to even try. A grim smile formed upon his lips.

It had never felt so good to be _alive._ And with that, he burst through the last layers of walls that hindered him.  
The reddish light of an evening sun embraced him like a long lost son.

...

* * *

Uptown girl you know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been and then I'll win

And when she's walking she's looking so fine  
And when she's talking she'll say that she's mine  
She'll say I'm not so tough just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl

 _Billy Joel - Uptown Girl_

* * *

What a pleasant day. I breathed in the sweet scent of the magnolia tree, that grew in front of my living room window. The few blossoms already seemed so strong in their odor and it filled the air around me. It was sunny today. Rare for March, but not unwelcome. The city already seemed so crowded. I could see all of the people bustling through the shopping street beneath me from my third floor apartment. It looked so pretty from up here. All this summerly clothing and beautiful spring flowers. _And I still had so much to do!_

 _Nevertheless. Finally_. I sighed. The last day of unpacking stupid moving boxes. I never figured, it would be such an act to get all the stuff up into a small apartment. Plus I was alone. Not much to carry, but who would've thought...

I ran my hand through my freshly cut hair. It kept it short now. Not too short, chin length. Still red, though. I ruffled it. Then I put all my strength into my arms and heaved down one of the three remaining boxes in my living room.

„Uh, antique stuff. I should've put it into a museum instead of bringing it with me..." I mumbled to myself with an exhausted smile.

These were in fact **very** old belongings. They went back to the day I had my first session at HEXAGON...

For a moment I hasitated to open the brown carton. I didn't really want to go back over and over again. Yes, I made peace with it and everything that happened. But flashbacks were nearly inevitable. Still I opened a new chapter in my life and I was eager to read it and see where it would lead me.

After a few seconds of consideration I opened up the box and roamed through all the things that lay there, neatly stacked together.

Books, CDs, even some DvDs, postcards, that I used to collect whenever I was allowed to go out and visit the kiosk down the street at my old apartment. Under supervision of course. And I held 13 in total in my hands right now.

 _Yep, 's been a tough time back then._

Being locked away for 17 years seemed to be so _long ago_. I was living the life of a free woman only for proper two years now and all that was left from my past were postcards, some drawings and... my diary.

I reached down into the box, pushed some charcoal sketches aside and pulled it out.

The engraving in gold shimmered through the thin layer of dust. Brushing it aside, I pulled on the satin red ribbon, that held it closed.

I browsed through some more sketches, that I had made while I was thinking about something smart to write down. Eventually I got to the first diary entry.

… _. 9th of December 2012 Wow. Great bookkeeping, Joe._

I remembered, how I wanted to start writing in my diary after my first treatment and session. But I was too exhausted and the medication made me more and more oblivious.

I skipped through some blank pages until I got to the next little entry, that I made after my „release" so to say.

...

… _. 21st of March 2013._

Exactly two years ago. How crazy.

… _.I was saved last night. I don't believe in this shit. I mean faith? WTF? I don't believe in angels or God. It's actually extremely ironic that a freekin pastor rescued me. Man, this is all too much rn. I didn't know what life on the streets is like but damn. I respect all those people I met under the bridge last month . They're true heroes. Aaaaaaanyways, what am I actually writing here?_

„As clueless as ever." I mumbled as I read my own miserably shaky handwriting.

… _. Believe it or not, Aiden Salomon saved me. He found me and I believe I can still trust him. He also looks like the guy I met 10 years ago. Funny that I can remember him so clearly, even though I was just a kid back then... His elderly black hair with gray spots, those calm dark green eyes and rumbling deep voice, which could even make Morgan Freeman jealous. God, how I missed him and his wise words. He always helped, even now. Putting me back together... I will live with him as long as he tends to have me. I don't wanna be a burden, really. Still... I could use a proper meal and a real bed. Haha, I never thought I write something like this in here. I'm out, see ya._

I turned the page to check for more but the only thing that decorated the paper, was a quick sketch of my favourite clergyman, Aiden Salomon, in his black uniform and black hat. He was about as tall as me, but he might've been taller. He always seemed to slouch around me, like he wanted to be on eye level with me. Not wanting to be intimidating somehow. I smiled. He has such a good soul. And a great foster father as well.

Sometimes, when I really dug deep into my memories, I could see him leading the church service in the underground chapel at HEXAGON. He accompanied me through my struggle with my _talent_ and did the educating, that my father never really bothered about. He left HEXAGON after I turned 7 and after my father messed up an experiment, that sent me straight to artificial coma for a few days. I knew he'd never leave me alone and did this for a reason. He promised me something the day he left...

...

… _.I will always watch over you._

Fun fact. He kept it. And gifted me with a better life, too. This line was also written underneath this sketch. I memorized it and always read it, whenever I had a bad day. It was so true and the only real thing I had back then. I looked closer and I could make out a scrawly handwriting underneath his promise.

„ _Ned Carp"_ The nickname. It was _his_ nickname. I once made up pseudonyms of Aiden's name, after he told me, that there were HEXAGON agents at one mass he held near Seattle. He also told me not to worry too much and I brushed my sorrow off with a fun name.

„Ned" was a part from „Aiden" spelled backwards and „Carp" came from the actual fish. I always thought of a salmon instead of „Salomon". So I just changed the species.

I giggled about my own bluntness _._

After HEXAGON let me go – finally – I was forced to live on the streets. I wanted it that way. The fate of that hell hole is still oblivious to me though and that's good. I never looked back. I offered my father a deal back then, which he surprisingly accepted.

I was free to go without any supervision and he wouldn't care for me. Which he never really did. It was more of a material thing this time. He or HEXAGON wouldn't pay for food, for a roof over my head or anything else. I was completely on my own. And I was the happiest person in the world that day.

I remembered how I sprinted back to my old flat, through open gates and grabbed a few belongings and stuffed them in my backpack. I flushed my cell phone down the toilet and ran. Just ran through random streets. It was so overwhelming that I slept my first night as a free woman on a simple park bench. The level of exhaustion was too much to handle.

I smiled softly to myself. Things have changed for me. Greatly.

Back at Aiden's place, I managed to take a few sparetime jobs and save a good amount of money. I helped Aiden with his services at various churches as well. After I turned 18, I began to sell some of my drawings and paintings, for which I had more time and improved greatly. And then one day my fate heavily changed.

The principal of the „Handerson Academy of Finest Arts and Crafts" strolled by my little booth in the streets and kind of discovered me. He told me that he was searching for young talented people just like me. And I was thrilled. I never imagined to actually receive proper education from a university in my whole life. I had made peace with the daily routine of charcoal and sacramental bread. After discussing the matter with Aiden he agreed on letting me go and living my own life. He helped me pick a nice flat and manage the rent and everything else that I needed. I relocated to New York for this new opportunity and that was exactly one week ago. I just turned 20 and I'm standing on my own feet. Finally.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a moment. _It could stay just like this.  
_ Remembering the diary in my hands, I opened my eyes lazily and followed the turning pages as I skimmed through it.

My fingers stopped on a heavy black drawing, that was nearly carved into the backside of the diary. I noticed it immediately. A _demon._

I swallowed hard. As good as I managed to keep those dark things out of my current life, it did not help. They would come back to me eventually.

Not using my power or _talent,_ was quite essential. I was able to supress it the past three years and I got better at it everyday. Aiden had never bothered me with questions or stupid tests and I was incredibly thankful for that. It had only caused pain and destruction in the past...

If I wanted to forget one thing, I was _him._ That monster. Vergil, that's what he was called. I still didn't know what happened after my fainting. And I did not care. The world was still spinning, everyday life was still ongoing and humanity was still existing. Rumour has it, that HEXAGON agents got him caged again and even put him back to sleep... maybe killed him? Either way, I would live my life to the fullest now. There was nothing on this planet, that could stop me from having some normality.

...

I could not know, how _dead wrong_ I was.

* * *

I never broke anything I had  
I never had anything I broke  
Except you  
Except you

I never do anything I like  
I never like anything I do  
I never do anything that?s right  
I never do anything

I never have anything I want  
I never want anything I have  
Except you  
Except you

 _Minuit - Except You_

* * *

The heavy wooden door snapped open and nearly crashed into the wall.

„I'm back!"

„Oh, yes you are." A drousy and raspy voice retorted. You could hear the twinkling through it.

„Dante, what have I told you? That's a mahagony clad tea table, which is extremely delicate besides and it belonged to our-..."

„...mother, yeah yeah. I heard ya." The adressed person stretched his long limbs and yawned extensively, putting his heavy boots on the table again.

Vergil sighed frustratingly in response. He wandered to the opposite window in Dante's shop, which called itself „Devil May Cry".

„How did things go for ya?" Dante asked groggily while crossing his arms behind his head.

„Quite adequate." Vergil answered promptly.

„In English? Please?"

Before responding, Vergil frowned at Dante. „Everthing worked out just fine. Eventhough I only have this humble blade for fighting." He raised his left arm, which held a sheathed katana in its strong grip.

„Sorry bro, but your precious Yamato is still on vacation as it seems."

„Hm." Vergil grunted and then remained silent.

„Hey, come on. Why the long face? You're alive, halfway back on the right track and I'm still here to welcome you home with a warm embrace. C'mere!"

Suddenly Dante shot up from his leather arm chair and jumped in direction of Vergil, who stood with his back to the whole scene, that occured behind him.

„Dante!" The menacing sound in Vergil's deep voice was crystal clear as he turned around to see, what his twin brother was about to do. He reacted quickly, moved aside and dodged the swaying arms, that were sent for him.

...

Dante's body met the burgundy coloured wall with a low _thump_.

„Ouch, hey." He rubbed his nose and frowned at Vergil overdramatically. He however only rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly, slightly irritated.

„Why am I not allowed to hug you? Damn, you're so cold." After a light pause, he continued. „Well, you can't _unhug_ me anyways. Ya know, two years ago when you stumbled through that door, remember?" He pointed at the big wooden entrance door and smirked at his brother. „Still it would be nice to see YOU huggin' me more."

Vergil creased his eyebrows at him and let the look of utter confusion settle upon his face. He stayed for a while like this and Dante grew more impatient by the second. He expected a snappy answer, not unbearable silence.

„What?" He asked after some time.

„I _don't_ remember." Vergil simply stated.

„What? _You kidding me?_ This was my favourite day and you don't remember?!" Now Dante really seemed to be devastated.

But Vergil wouldn't give him the honour of winning in this argument. He remained silent and just shrugged.

...

Oh, and how he remembered it all indeed. His own pride and self-esteem crushed into pieces by the degradation of needing help. And from all people to help him, it was his twin brother, Dante. Vergil learned the way of humility the hard way. And it had a bitter taste. He had nothing after he climbed out of hell. Or to be more precise, after he was _dragged_ out. He had no place to be, no life worth living. He was practically lost. With no friends, but a load full of enemies on his heel, he ran to the only place Vergil knew, that would be safe for him. Devil May Cry. And he was received with open arms.

He remembered, how he felt a sting of pain striking through his chest in that moment. He never felt something like that so clearly in his whole life. And it made him even more furious. To feel completely vulnerable only caused by his environment, made him realise how weak he really was. Plus Yamato was missing. He was practically unarmed. Mentally and physically.

His sword must've been swallowed by the hell gate, he'd opened two years ago, as well. Otherwise it would've already responded to him.

Shaking off his thoughts, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dante's muffled voice was heard from his second office room in the back.

„Oh and by the way, look what I've found while you were slaying demons. I had no clue it still was intact."

Vergil turned his head away from the window to face Dante, who appeared behind him again. He hadn't realised, that he actually had moved from one room to another. Too lost in the past. He needed to get his mind together.

„It's odd, that you didn't sense it all the time. It was just lying in the library. I don't wanna tell you how I got in, it's top secret." Dante winked and smirked with a hint of selfish pride.

As Vergil's gaze landed on the golden lazed necklace, that his brother held in his right hand, Vergil's eyes grew wide in realisation.

...

It was his _amulet._

The ruby red demon stone, that was coated with more golden ornaments shimmered gloomily in the midday sun, that shone through the high window.

Not hiding his bafflement, he reached out and took it in his own hands. He needed to verify, that it was real and indeed his amulet. And it was.

As soon as his long fingers encased the heavy stone, it began to spark and fill the room with the brightest of colours for a second. Then it went back to its former dimmly lit state and remained so.

„But how did you- …?"

„Ah, I thought it doesn't hurt to check. Since your job demanded three days. I had enough time to search the place." Dante gave him a smile, that could compete with the one a child draws, when it has just received a ton of cookies.

„Thank you." Vergil only said. It came out more awestruck, then he intended, but he didn't care. He was one step closer to be at full power again. And that's all he needed.

They both remained silent for another couple of minutes, before Vergil closed the eyelet of the necklace around his throat and tugged it back under his vest.

Then Dante spoke again, clearing his throat first and walking over to his desk.

„Oh and you might wanna look into this as well." He lazily waved his hand for Vergil to come and see, what he was talking about.

Following his gesture, Vergil strode to Dante's side while crossing his arms behind his back, the black sheathed katana still in his grip.

„A new job obviously." Dante tossed the newspaper folded with an article on its front page on the table, so Vergil could read it.

„...electro-magnetic impulse, that caused interference with the electricity around New York. Hm." Vergil read a few lines of the mentioned article. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

„Yep, looks like a heavy amount of demonic energy. I don't know what caused it to spike so hard all of a sudden..."

„Yamato." Vergil growled. _Finally._ He didn't know how much longer he could take this unworthy _human_ sword, his brother gave to him as replacement.

„Could be." Dante nodded in response. „I can't promise anything though. But this much energy in one place? Either hell manifested itself in New York or it really is your precious sword. And New York isn't that far from here, so..."

„I'm leaving now." Vergil claimed and turned on his heel without further ado.

„Hey, hey! Hold on, Verge!" Dante's voice echoed behind him, but Vergil was long gone after he'd nudged the door to close.

Dante, left alone in his shop, ruffled his white shaggy hair and exhaled audibly. The only noise, that accompanied his breathing was the ceiling fan, that spun its lazy circles above him.

„Alrighty then. Who wants pizza?" He asked into the empty office and slumped back into his leather clad armchair, while picking up the earpiece of the old rotary dial phone on his desk.

...

* * *

 **OMG this chapter made me so hungry, I want some pizza, too. ):**

I know, that time leaps are complicated sometimes but it was necessary. Btw. see the parallels with Joelle moving? xD Yup, that's me right now. So exhausting and expensive!

Aaaaaaaaaaand thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews so far. :3 It means a lot to me!

And don't worry about my delays, I will write until my fingers bleed. Weeell ok, maybe not. But just letting you know, that I will keep it updated. :)  
So mush ides no tiem. D: 

Have a pleasant weekend 3  
Lisa x


	7. Chance meeting

**Sooo, here's a longer chapter. :) It's kinda story-heavy, but with a lil fun!**

 **Rate, review and enjoy!**  
 **Oh, and some people asked about my cover image for this story. Yeah, I did it a while ago and uploaded it on tumblr. If u wanna save it for some unknown reasons, you can get the link from my profile (unfortunately FFN doesn't allow any links in a story so yeah). Do whatever you want with it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chance meeting**

* * *

This isn't really what it seems  
We're feeling different things  
I see the edge beneath the dreams  
To which an ending clings

I never promised it would last  
I never thought it would  
And now that so much time has passed  
The memories aren't good

I am the blood from the stone

And now you know why I said  
I am the blood from the stone  
And now you can see left to me  
I will end up alone

 _Celldweller - Blood From the Stone_

* * *

The evening was slowly settling in and I had still some errands to run. My plan for today's last hours was to buy the supplies I needed to get through the rest of the week, then meet up with Brooks and after that, just to fall to bed and sleep like a newborn baby. University was not starting until next week, so I had lots of spare time.

Brooks or to be precise, Brooklyn was my best friend by the way. Even though we met just two years ago, I always thought I knew her my whole life.

I met her during my time at Aiden's place. She was very religious and visited the church on a daily basis. She was from New York and was going to study with me at the academy. I was glad, that I wasn't alone in this foreign place.

She was like a big sister for me. And she was more of a social type as well. Brooks and her boyfriend Jared lived downtown in a small flat themselves. She encouraged me greatly to go and study with or without her. But then the letter with her note of acceptance arrived and everything seemed so perfect. I so hoped that it stayed like this.

Oh, and what I almost totally forgot: she owned a tattoo studio, which was right underneath her flat. She and Jared renovated the former little café and created a place of art and pain equally.

And that's why I was always eyed in an odd way by some church visitors. Because I had tattoos, too. Brooks was a real visionary and had such a unique style. Well, I didn't look like a wallpaper with colourful graffiti splayed all over it. I loved delicate black ink, that contrasted with my almost white skin. I planned on doing so much more, but until now only my arms and a bit of my back were covered with ink.

I ruffled my short red hair and looked quickly in the mirror to check, if there was everything ok with me and not a disaster happening.

I made a face at my own reflection, grabbed my purse, cell phone and door keys and stuffed them into my bag.

As I stormed off, I avoided some stacked empty moving cartons in my little hallway and then headed out.

As I made my way to the main street, I was enticed by all the beautiful street lanterns and flowers, which reflected the light so magically. People were sitting in pub gardens and laughter filled the streets. I sighed and breathed in the heavy blossom scented air. It was pleasantly chilly outside and I only needed a thin cardigan, which I had grabbed from my half filled closet before.

It wasn't so crowdy anymore and I could choose my own pace, which was a bit quicker due to my long legs.

My way to the small city supermarket was just around the corner and although the evening seemed to be so nice, I had a strange haunting feeling. Like someone was following me. And to my misfortune I was about to pass a quiet side road, which served as a shortcut to my destination. I hadn't felt so odd in _years._

I pressed my little back further to my side and tightened my jacket around me.

 _Is it getting colder or is it just me?_ I thought as a chill tingled down my spine.

No. It was most certainly not _just_ me.

Suddenly something thinly shaped hizzed right past my right ear. It was blue. And it looked like ice.

...

 _Oh no. Oh no no no no. Hello no. This isn't real._

I squeaked out of shock and surprise. I knew these things. All too well. And they were deathly.

All at once someone... or something full on screamed at me out of the shadows in front of me. It was an unhuman scream and it sounded _big_.

My body was frozen to the spot and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even shout or cry, I was just paralyzed by the sudden turn of events.

 _That blue. An icy sword and it brought only death..._

Reddish evil eyes sparked before me angrily. Followed by a blood-curdling growl. It sounded almost like a tortured dog. A massive tortured dog.

I wasn't able to see what was moving in the shadows completely, but it was slowly sinking to the ground as it fought off the pain, that shattered through its limbs.

More blue tinted swords were flying through the air around me and for a second I thought they'd hit me, too. But I was wrong. They made their way past me very elegantly and precisely.

The growl turned into a whimper of despair as the swords hit the shadow's supposed eyes. Blue mingled with red and like a dying flame the reddish light was slowly extinguished. I then noticed, what the now dead creature in front of me was.

„Pesky spotter demons." A deep masculine voice snarled behind me.

...

I gulped hard at that tone.

„Oh god, this isn't real." I whispered to myself. I squeazed my eyes shot for a moment, but snapped them open as soon as I felt a strong hand gripping my right arm and pulling me around vehemently.

„Let's cut the chase. Where is it?" A cold voice right above me questioned.

I just stared blankly into the silhouetted face of the man I so hoped to forget.

It was Vergil. _That demon. That monster._

He stood tall before me, cornering me so I could not escape. The schemes of his face hinted a notion of anger and impatience mixed with unbearable coldness and disregard. Intimidated by his whole being I lost my already confused train of thought. My survival instincts took over in that moment.

...

I could not control, what happened next. I did not even think about it in the slightest.

It pulled on me and swallowed me with its creation. A _vent_. The feeling of pure darkness shadowed me and nudged me down the edge of the abyss I was now falling into.

How I hadn't missed it one bit. It hurt. It was this exhausting sensation like accelerating to fast in a car or a plane.

And then came the knockout. My lungs emptied themselves all of a sudden, as I hit the ground of the foreign world. _Limbo._ Like a heavy punch right into my chest, there's no air to breath for a few seconds.

When I could hear myself gasp, I knew, that it was over. I was in Limbo now. My eyes slowly adjusted to the flickering lights, that were surrounding me and I blinked. Once. Twice. Still there.

Heavy stones almost like islands were floating around. Strangely shaped architecture mostly broken, lay around in chunks. Waterfalls were flowing upside down and thick black smoke gathered in swaths on the ground. Lightning of almost every color filled the sky along with dark clouds and more islands. A hint of sulfer could be smelled.

I gathered myself and rose to my feet. I inhaled. The sour air of the demon realm pained my lungs and I couldn't help but cough, before I focused on my situation.

I tensed up. I was back here. Back in Limbo again. The thing that scared me the most was the shuffling of feet behind me. _Oh, no. I was alone, wasn't I?_

I had never taken somebody with me to the other side before. I thought only I could survive it.

But I was wrong. Again.

He was still there, heavily panting. Strands of white hair were falling into his face. His dead eyes pierced me. As he was speaking, he lifted his left arm and pointed a sheathed sword at me. With the other hand he smoothed back his dishevelled hair.

„What have you done?" It was merely a threatening growl, that sent shivers down my spine.

My eyes were wide open as I kept staring into his face. Despite all the evilness and peril that was radiating off of him, he was incredibly handsome. I remember, that he was at least an 8, when I first saw him laying in the cryo pod, but wow. He wore a strange almost vintage attire, which made him kind of look aristocratic. A dark blue trenchcoat with silver ornaments, black pants and a killer pair of italian burnished leather boots. Evil and beauty combined, my senses screamed at me to just haul ass.

...

 _I'm so fucked._

 _..._

My brain was still contemplating the whole situation, when he suddenly dashed forward and pushed me back against the stone wall of some ancient ruins, that were surrounding us.

I hasitated to make a move.

„Answer me, human." He spoke in a cold imperious tone.

Too confused by the whole situation I just studdered and braced myself for whatever might come. _Why the hell is he here anyway? After all those years? This is just a bad joke._

„I-... I'm..."

I gasped, when his long fingers gripped my chin and rotated my face to the side. He eyed me like I was an object, his gaze went up and down and I could not help but turn the brightest of reds. _How stupid was I?_

 _This is not your school crush, you child, this is your freakin' enemy!_ I yelled at myself internally.

After a few moments of him just blankly examining me with furrowed silver brows, I couldn't take it anymore.

„What are you looking at?" _Thank you, bluntness._

He raised his head and narrowed his ice blue eyes at me, rotating my face slowly to the other side. My eyes never left his.

„So you can talk." His expression changed from pleasantly surprised to cold severity real quick. „Where is my blade? I won't ask you again."

„Let go off me you filthy jerk!" I seriously had no idea where my bravery was coming from, but I felt thrown back in time all of a sudden.

„I warned you." He snorted bitterly and gripped my throat lifting me up against the wall.

Yep, I knew what would come next. But this time I wouldn't survive. That was for sure.

„Hold on. I know you."

Okay, that was a surprise. But it seemed like I wasn't the only one, who was experiencing a déjà vu here.

„So it was you after all. Causing all the commotion."

Wait. What?

What the hell was going on inside of his head?

I was too baffled to say something.

He slowly sat me back on my feet and brought space between us, crossing his arms behind his back while he began to observe me again. _God, what a strange guy. I mean. My nightmare._

I rubbed over my reddened skin at my throat to make the slight pain disappear.

…

And then he turned away from me and laughed. He was crazy, what was I thinking anyway?

It was a cold, alsmost disappointed laughter. There was no humor in it, only bitterness.

„And I thought it was **Yamato**. Such foolishness. It was _you_ all along." He turned around and looked at me in a disturbing way, as he adressed me.

„Furthermore you are stupid enough to drag me with you. Get me out of here, human. Now." His harsh tone made me wince.

„What? Wait a second. I have no idea, what you're talking about!"

„That was to be expected." He cocked his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let it sound like he was dealing with a child, who didn't understand a word.

I grunted. _How bad can this whole situation go? I mean, it's already completely messed up, with me being in Limbo with my greatest fear standing right in front of me...well._

„Oh excuse me, Mr. but what the hell? I'm not a guy and neither am I _Japanese_..."

He looked at me like he didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

„I won't even consider explaining to you what I meant. It would be just a waste of time. Get me out of here. I don't like repeating myself."

Ouch. Bastard.

„Why should I? As far as I can remember, I saw you _killing_ people." I crossed my arms before my chest. I wanted to avoid talking about it. It just brought back painful memories.

„So, you know who I am." He simply said and raised an arrogant eyebrow at me.

„Yes, I do. Sadly." I snorted dryly. Fear began to creep its way up my spine and let me shudder slightly. I was at the point, where I forced myself to speak. He was just too intimidating.

„Well, yet another reason for you to hurry." He said in a cold taunting manner.

This _damned_ demon.

„I... I can't control it. It just happens, I guess." I ruffled my hair desperately.

I wasn't on drugs or some strange medication right now, like I used to be, when I opened the vents back at HEXAGON. They helped me focus somehow. This was not going to end well. I could feel it.

...

* * *

She couldn't be serious. To think, that someone could not control their given power. Pathetic. Weak. But what had he hoped for? He was dealing with a human after all.

Vergil exhaled audibly. This day was just a big disappointment. The payment he recieved from his last job turned out to be much less than he'd expected. His employer complained about injured staff, after he'd cleaned this rotten mess of a bar from hellspawn. Moreover he'd thought he would hold Yamato in his hands by now, and then this.

...

 _The human girl._

Who apparently happened to radiate loads of demonic energy. And lured him right into her trap. If one could call it really a _trap._ This seemed more to be an accident, then an intended set up.

When he first saw her back in this odd facility, which seemed to be an agency of the human government, he couldn't feel anything odd about her. Until he _tasted her._

 _It lays within her blood._

How come, that he could actually feel her now?

As he looked over her, he felt the urge to just smash her back against the stone wall and beat some senses into her. Maybe that was all she needed to remember how to get him out of here.

Unfortunately he was not able to venture between the two worlds anymore.

And it frustrated him dearly.

Hell had taken its toll and left its marks upon him. And when it felt him _inside_ of it, it slowly began to embrace him again and pulled him down. He had not much time.

„Okay, maybe we should just try to calm down and... well. Get to know each other, you know? Let's start over, hm?"

Who was she trying to fool? She slowly put her hands down her sides, fingers spread, palms facing the ground. She was trembling. He could see it clearly.

Vergil snorted sarcastically, but didn't change his expression. He approached her slowly and cocked his head to one side. His right hand grasped the hilt of his blade gently while he unlocked it from its sheath with his left thumb.

It was fear, that brought the two of them down here. Maybe he could use her emotions again and trigger her primal instincts of anxiety. It seemed to work like a self-defense mechanism. Of course he wasn't going to kill her, she was his only way back to the human world. In fact he _needed_ her. But if he needed to use some necassary violence...

 _So why not give it a try._ He thought grimly.

„What is your name then?" He asked. Bored, not really caring while he stepped closer. She was pressed with her back to the stone wall now, almost looking like a helpless fawn with those big dark eyes...

„J-Joelle. Uhm. I guess I know yours but..." her voice was merely a squeak.

„Vergil." He said in such a deep cold voice, he saw her shudder against the wall for a second.

Joelle bit her lower lip as she nodded and avoided his gaze. She was trying to play it cool, but her body was evidence enough for him, that she feared him with every fibre of her being.

 _But where was that damn vent?_

He stood right before her now, their toes almost touching, he leant down to her neck. He could smell it. Raw power underneath human skin.

„Go on. _Don't_ do as I say. I'll make you feel your own mistake." Vergil whispered the bittersweet threat into her ear.

He could hear her gasp lightly and turn her head away from him, exposing her neck completely. He fought with himself for a moment to just have a drip from her pulsating vein. But quickly restrained himself, when suddenly a loud screech echoed from the ruins behind them.

The demons were faster, than he'd assumed. A human girl and him, a fugitive prisoner of Hell, served on a silver plate. What more could the henchmen of _Mundus_ ask for?

 _Here they come._

A big gray hellhound made its way to the back of the stone wall, where the girl was pressed against and roared forward. Sharp claws bored into the solid ground like it was paper. It snarled horribly, bearing its bloody black teeth.

„Watch out!" He shouted at her and reacted quickly. His outburst was a mere instinct. He knew, that a human wasn't so fast.

...

* * *

„Huh?!"

Pieces of heavy stone were flying through the air and smashed to the ground around us. A loud inhuman muffled noice shattered erupted from somewhere behind me.

„What was that?" I shrieked in such a high voice, my throat began to rasp.

I didn't know where exactly it came from, so I just ducked and hoped that, whatever made that nasty sound, would just ignore me or think, that I was part of the environment.

But my hopes were soon to be destroyed.

Before I could even complain, Vergil drew my trembling body into his arms and dashed forward. I turned my head in shock to see, that, if I had stood there against the stone wall just a second longer, I would be crushed into pieces by now. A huge animalistic jaw greeted me with a grim smile. A demon.

Vergil moved in an unbelievable speed and it felt like we were jumping through different dimensions now and then. Something like blue smoke swirled around the air, we were moving in. I was enticed and scared by the cold feeling the smoke left, when it touched my skin, at the same time.

I probably looked like an idiot at that moment, but I couldn't control my facial expression anymore. This was all too much to comprehend.

A sudden nausea spread in my stomach and my head slowly started to pound.

Vergil looked down to probably check on me and noticed my staring and my erratic eye movement, that was caused by the speed.

His cold behavior changed all of a sudden.

Pressing my head gently to his shoulder, so I wasn't able to see anything, he murmured:

„Close your eyes."

„Well, I'm already doing that." It was true, there was not much space for me to move, because his hand remained at the back of my head. He squeezed it lightly.

„Hey!"

„Hold still." He only muttered in his deep, cool voice.

Just grunting in the fabric of his coat, I stayed still as ordered. His strong arms held me steady, but pressed me a bit too roughly against his torso. Unfortunately I wasn't even able to twitch a finger in this position.

I didn't know if I was thankful or even disgusted by the simple thought, that I was this close to a demon.

However, the inhuman speed, that we were moving, caused my body to slowly go limp. I was fainting and I didn't notice that until everything around me went black.

It was so fast I couldn't even say anything to make Vergil aware of my situation.

The last thing I heard, before I was dragged into the world of heavy sleep, was a muffled voice calling my name.

„Joelle?"

...

 _Mh?_

My mouth didn't open. Even my eyes remained shut as I forced them to open up. It was so dark and kind of lonely. And it was getting colder. It was like a storm that swept around my body, but I couldn't see anything. I tried to move my toes and fingers. They didn't react. This was so much worse than sleep paralysis, which I happened to have from time to time. Numbness spread through my limbs accompanied by the dull pounding of my blood in my ears. My body was pulled again. Something solid kept me from floating away in the darkness. And then I felt something like a punch to the stomach. But there was no hand, that hit me. I could hear myself gasp for air. And as I did, I could smell something. Something new. Something sweet. A flower? No multiple flowers!

 _Wait a moment._

This was all too familiar. And it made sense now. I had opened a vent again. My body reacted to the danger, that I was so obviously put in and pulled me back into the human world. _My_ world. And as an result of the overuse of my powers, I just fell in this comatose state, that I was now in.

 _This was bullshit._

Why wasn't I able to get a hold of myself? To open and re-open it, when I needed that damn vent?

I began to ponder and beat myself mentally for being so stupid sometimes. This supposed _talent_ was more and more turning into a disease for me. As I was becoming entangled with my thoughts, I realised something.

He _saved_ me. There were demons and he pulled me with him. He could've just left me there, because I was a burden obviously. But he didn't. And here I thought I figured him out. Being the all mighty evil demon, that he had so well displayed for me. What was the deal with this guy?

My eyes flickered open.

I was laying down on something soft and I recognized the smell of lavender and a hint of magnolia in an instant.

This was my home. And the thing I was laying on was my couch.

 _What the..._

I blinked a few times to adjust to the gloominess in the room. The only light source, that was there, was the little moroccan henna lamp that shone in a soft orange from my windowsill. It only illuminated the silhouettes of the furniture in my living room such as the small white table, my leather armchair, a pair of italian boots and black clothed legs...

Oh.

...

 _Oh!_

I shot up, considerably alarmed, that I wasn't alone.

„What are _you_ doing here?"

He looked up from a heavy book, that lay in his lap and he seemed to have read before. He lazily averted his eyes from the inscribed pages and looked over to me. He scrutinized me first, before he locked his gaze with mine. His pale features reflected the warmth of the orange light so enigmatically. A few strands of silvery white hair hung into his face, probably from bending his head down while reading.

I noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket from before. Only a black waistcoat and a dark gray button down shirt. I believed, I saw the reflection of a metallic watch chain hanging out from one of his pockets.

 _What an old fashioned man._

„Relax. I won't harm you." Vergil spoke in a bored manner. His face seemed so unflinching, yet his eyes spoke volumes. They looked confused, surprised and kind of amused at the same time.

I rose up further, after I'd convinced myself, that he _really_ wasn't going to make any moves.

„You haven't answered my question..." I murmured as I held my head and shut my eyes for a second again. _Damn migraine._ I slightly massaged my temples and moved my feet to stand up until I noticed, that something was laying on them. I slowly turned my head to see Vergil's coat covering me half way.

I looked back at him and brushed it off.

His attention was fully consumed by that book again, he now held in his hands, covering half his face. Stretching out his long legs, he crossed them at the ankles.

„Yeah, well. Make yourself at home.." I muttered wearily as I continued to rub my temples.

„You collapsed. I brought you here. The adress on your passport stated, that this is your home. Moreover the key in your purse fit. That is all you want to know, I suppose." He only moved his eyes from the book to look at me for a brief moment.

His repulsive tone inclined no further questions, but I didn't care. My brain only resembled fried cheese anymore.

„So you rummaged through my bag. _Great._ Just because you can talk, doesn't make you better than the scum we just ran from. Are we clear? Now, I would call the police but I don't believe they could do much about you, couldn't they? So I just ask you. Go. Please. I don't wanna deal with you or any of your kind again. Ever."

I panted lightly. I needed to get this off of my chest. He said, he wouldn't harm me, but a demon is a demon after all. So I took a few steps, realising that I was standing now, away from my couch towards my window.

He took his time, but eventually laid the book aside after he folded a little dog-ear on the upper corner of the current page, he had read.

„My _kind._ " He snorted sarcastically while rising to his feet.

Vergil casually took his long blue coat from the armrest and calmly made his way over to me.

As his tall frame overshadowed me, I couldn't help but gulp. I tried to let my gaze remain sternly on him, but I failed miserably.

S _ome dignity please._

I just came to notice, that he was still carrying the black sheath with a katana in it.

Oh, great. I wouldn't just be choked, no. I would also be cut into pieces. What a nice way to die.

He slightly cocked his head, while his almost white eyes rested on me. His handsome features were now fully displayed, tinted in a soft orange.  
 _Why was he so damn good looking? I was trying to be serious here!_

„So fragile. And so foolish."

What did he just say? I blinked a few times, not able to comprehend what was going on right now. I've reckoned with a bit more violence and less insulting. His examining gaze made me feel naked all of a sudden. I was extremely close to extend my arm and just slap him. But that wouldn't help in any way in this situation.

...

* * *

...

Anyone else thinking of Vergil as the gentleman type? He needs a man bun. But not in this fanfic! :D

Anyways, thanks for reading. Have a nice weekend, until next Friday/Saturday!

Lisa x


	8. Search and destroy

**Welcome back to a lil story time ;) I'm sorry I had a (maybe) too big glas of wine while writing this chapter. If there are any severe typos, let me know. o: Thank you again for the support, and please:**

 **Review as much as possible, even if it's just a word. :D You can always DM me as well for ideas or questions :)**

 **But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Search and destroy**

* * *

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, **  
**Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, **  
**While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, **  
**As of someone gently rapping, tapping at my chamber door. **  
**"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door- **  
**Only this, and nothing more."  
 _(Omnia - The Raven)_

* * *

We stood there, silently. Eyeing each other for some brief moments. I did not know how to cope with the situation, so I played along and tried to stay calm.

His cold features displayed like a hardened mask above me. I wasn't afraid in this moment, I just felt his apathy getting to me. His stillness was making me nervous, my mouth demanded for some words to be spoken. It was an urge, I couldn't suppress.

...

„Just go."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I raised my chin. Oddly he imitated me with a faint hint of amusement. But it got swallowed by bitterness real quick.

„What an impolite child you are."

He suddenly leaned forward. I gasped in suprise as his face was just centimeters away from mine. My body froze. This was something I didn't expect.

His right arm reached around me, and with a sharp click the window catch was opened.

I was sure, Vergil didn't do it, because he needed some fresh air. I could've used some _definitely_ though.

He immediately got back to his straight posture after his hand slipped from the handle and back to the hilt of his sheathed sword. His eyes never left mine.

„You haven't even thanked me yet." He said in a chilling tone.

I blinked a few times, while my brain was processing the course of our alledged conversation. He made it sound like he was rebuking me.

„Wha-..." I stuttered, but before I could continue my dumbfounded babbling, something like a strong wind draft blew into my face and made me cover my eyes.

I could hear the window shutter shriek behind me as it was opened up.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I was alone again, in my little flat, at the edge of the city.

The loud sound of the shutter colliding with the window pane behind me, pulled me out of my paralyzation. I looked around the room to make sure, Vergil wasn't hiding in some of the dark spots, that my living provided so deliberately.

I turned around to shut the window properly and took some seconds to breathe.

„Did he just jump out of the window." I mumbled to myself wearily. It was more of a statement, then a question. There was no disproof of it. The shutters were closed before I could sneak a peek from outside. It was dark anyway. And he had vanished.

 _Okay..._

For some reason I didn't feel satisfied with that.

He insulted me again and I couldn't take it. My stubborn brain wanted to counter at that so badly.

 _A child._ I snorted. I wasn't a child anymore and he had no right to enforce that image onto me. I lived here, alone, had my responsibilities, my errands to run, my household to...

I felt myself pouting severely. Grunting, I realized, that this self-bickering actually made me a _child_.

I shook my head to get back to a more important matter. I recalled his last words.

...

 _You haven't even thanked me yet._

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. He did save me. Not only from today's occurrences, but from my old life. And I just came to realise that.

If he hadn't broken out from HEXAGON, I'd still be there, treated like a lab rat, stuffed with medication, captivated in an examination chair. He didn't _free_ me by purpose, but still. Vergil was the reason, I lived a normal life now. It was grotesque, that after all he was the one to grant me that wish.

I straightened up and quickly made my way to my bed room. I needed something to hold onto. Not like a big fluffy _teddy bear,_ but more like a protection. A charm.

I walked over to the front wall, where my favourite painting was placed. A heavy wooden frame guarded the soft acrylic colours on canvas. A white, romanesque church surrounded by dark firs, displayed in an early evening. Aiden painted it for me for my 18th birthday. It was his church. _Our_ church.

I reached behind it, my fingers searching for something metallic. I pulled it forth.

It was an iron cross, coated with a golden liaison. A Jesus figure was engraved onto it and it had a little bolt in the lower part. Unscrewing it, a golden decorated metal ribbon was woven into it, with the words:

 _Pleni sunt coeli et terra gloria tua. Agnus Dei._

It was also a gift from Aiden. I never really wore it before. Faith was never really my thing, to say the least. I was greatly prejudiced, but seeing only the dark side of the world isn't really helping with the whole glorious „God" thing.

But I felt desperate in this moment. So I closed the black leather string, that held the cross around my neck.

„Well, hopefully this works like those in the movies." I mumbled to myself as I looked in the mirror, observing the soft reflections on the gold from the dimmed light.

If I was to ram that thing into a demon's mouth and scream „Be gone!", then so be it. I still knew better, that this didn't really work for the _real_ demons, that existed in this world. Hell, some were even immune to holy bullets as proven to me 3 years ago. Still, I liked the thought of it being my tower of strength.

As I twisted the cross in my fingers, a thought was spreading in my brain.

 _Should I call Aiden? Should I tell him what happened? Could he maybe help me? …. What about Brooks?_

No. I couldn't do that. I didn't want them to be part of my disaster. I hadn't told them the past three years and I would not falter. They didn't need to be dragged into this. Eventhough Aiden new more about demons, then I would ever dare to learn, he was still human. And I knew, that the whole „Sons of Sparda" legend passed him by. He parted ways with HEXAGON before there was any contact with Vergil or even his brother. He was completely oblivious and I was glad about it. We had sworn to live a demon-free life after all. And I was breaking our oath now involuntarily.

I strolled back to the living room to turn off the lights. I needed some rest. But I was rather sure, I couldn't sleep anyway. So I decided to switch on the TV for some more minutes and hopefully fall asleep on the couch with some distraction.

As I walked passed my three seater, my eyes landed on the heavy book, that lay closed on the soft cushion of my armchair.

I had been curious before, what book Vergil had picked. Taking it into my hands, I turned it to the cover side.

„Edgar Allen Poe – The Raven." I read quietly.

I smiled at that. Memories flooded my mind, when I used to read that old tome.

As I browsed through the pages lost in thought, I couldn't help but gasp suddenly.

There, on page 53. There was a dog ear. He had folded it before, I saw it but didn't regard it very much. I never did dog ears, I used the tail bands, which are so conveniently attached to most of my books. Apart from demolishing _my property_ , I noticed something.

This mark is made by someone, who attends to read further later on.

 _Is he going to come back?!_

 _..._

* * *

The faint growl of an approaching thunderstorm was rummaging through the air. The rain had already settled into a light drizzle. The air had cooled down severely and caused his breathing to be visible.

Vergil strode through the dark city alleys with heavy footsteps. Rain droplets ran over his face and trickled down from some loose silvery hair strands. Irritated, he ran a black gloved hand through it and stopped the water from falling. He inhaled slowly, tasting the iciness of a cold spring evening.

If he was to name one thing, that he'd missed about the human world, it would be rain. Well, missing something was a rough expression. He simply admired the capability, that a few drops of water had. Eventhough it annoyed him dearly, that he was forced to walk through it now, getting his clothes all soaked. The transparent fluid was able to clense away everything old and make place for something new to be created, even if that new creation were just thoughts. The rain was his assistant in terms of progressing strategy and planning his future moves. It was oddly sarcastic, that it had started to rain after he escaped that mind-corroding situation.

It wasn't a long distance between Devil May Cry and the . _..lodging_ of the human girl, but considering, that he'd flown the way to the edge of New York, left him frustrated with himself. Walking wasted a good amount of his time.

He grunted deeply.

His demonic energy was low. The power, that flowed once through his veins like a broad current, was a mere rivulet in that moment. It would regenerate naturally, like blood loss was regenerated by the human body by itself. Still, he wasn't used to it.

Vergil grew up, being at full force at all times and exertion through battle or simple use of his abilities never caused him to feel heavily drained before. But now, he was incomplete. His sword was nowhere to be seen. Not even _felt._ He couldn't sense the presence of Yamato anymore. And on top of it all, he mistook a _human_ girl for his cherished blade.

Had hell wore him down that badly? He couldn't even trust his own instincts.

Thinking, that this girl had caused the same upswell of his ever so controlled emotions … unacceptable. He should know better how to contain himself.

„... a dead loss." He muttered to himself as he passed through the streets.

The agitation he felt coursing through his body let him speed up his pace.

…

…

The front door shut open, granting Vergil entrance to his brother's shop.

The light was dimmed, radiating from the old chandelier in Dante's office. Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His patience was growing rather short these days.

 ** _What do you want? What do you want?_**

 ** _I want Rock 'n' Roll, yes I do!_**

 ** _Long live Rock 'n' Roll!*_**

 _..._

A loud voice cracked from the back of the office. The vintage jukebox blasted its tune way too loud, accompaning the singing male's cheers.

Dante laid splayed across on his scuffed black leather couch. A record cover cloaked his face as he swirled around with his hands, motioning an air guitar. A few empty beer bottles lay scattered on the ground in front of him and on the table. Two pizza boxes stacked, empty as well, covered his torso downwards and another lay above the bottles unopened on the table.

Vergil ignored him and stomped over to the noisy jukebox, forcefully turning it off. Seeing his brother fully intoxicated was a very old bother and he almost got used to it. Just almost.

Dante jerked upwards, startled by the sudden silence. He looked obviously confused, eventhough Vergil still couldn't see his face due to the record cover, that was stopped by Dante's nose from falling down.

Dante shook his head to free himself from the darkness and see, who the intruder was.

„Heeeeey-..." He complained wearily as he rose to a sitting position.

The cover fell off and glided to the ground.

„Oh, it's you..." Dante muttered, audibly and visibly drunk. He rubbed his eyes, that got invaded by the sudden illumination.

Looking into his brother's icecold and irritated face, Dante rolled his tired eyes. He moved to clear away the empty pizza boxes from his lap, to sit up completely.

Vergil stood across the table, observing his brother with creased eyebrows. He crossed his arms slowly.

„How's ya day, grumpy?"

Silence spread across the room again, only the ceiling fan buzzed lightly in the background.

Dante cleared his throat, his alcohol induced drowsiness held him back from rising to his feet. He would've fallen over, if he stood up. He mustered his twin brother, now that he could see him clearly.

„Where's Yamato?" Some seriousness returned into Dante's drunken mind.

„I couldn't find it." Vergil simply retorted, but visibly pained by voicing the fact out loud. Dante was shocked for a few moments. He never really saw pure disappointment in Vergil's face before. His brother turned away in that moment, probably to hide is expression.

„What..." Dante's voice cracked up. „But the energy-..." He rubbed his face to help himself to remember, what the actual reason was for Vergil to storm off and search for his precious blade.

„It was a faux pas."

Dante hesitated to ask, what Vergil meant by that. He wasn't dumb, but still. The words his twin brother sometimes used, left him asking for a translation. In this case it was clear, that something didn't go the way Vergil wanted. But for the graver cases, he had bought himself a _dictionary_ some time ago.

 _I left it in the bottom drawer of the desk, damn._

He shook his dizzy head to get back to the situation.

Vergil had meanwhile wandered off to lay his substitute blade on the small tea table, that wasn't covered in beer stains and leftovers. He removed his gloves with quick elegant fingers and laid them on top of it.

„So what have you found then?" Dante muttered, yawning and sighing afterwards.

...

„A human girl."

Dante hesitated a few moments. He wasn't sure, if he had heard correctly or if his tired brain had just made up the words.

„What did you just say...?"

„A _girl._ Dante. I'm sure you are familiar with this kind of creature." Vergil inclined spitefully.

Dante grinned wearily. „Oh, you betcha. But... demonic energy? And a girl? Sounds fishy to me." He stretched his limbs and laid back down, crossing his arms behind his head for support.

„You are correct. Surprisingly." Vergil retorted. Dante wasn't sure, if he was mocking him intentionally or just being an ass as always. „I've met her before. Back in the laboratory."

This caught Dante's attention. Vergil remained standing in the office unflinchingly, his back turned to his brother, his posture straight and collected as ever. Dante was happy, that Vergil seemed willed enough to talk to him and furthermore, he spoke more than two sentences. On the other side, it meant, that something concerned Vergil. Which was rather bad.

„Now I'm all ear. Let's hear it." Dante rubbed his hands together in anticipation and sat up again. He immediately held his head, because he shot up too fast. His mind was far from being sobered up.

 _Maybe I expected too much..._

Vergil did not speak after a long period of silence. He collected his memories of the day, he first met her and needed to prepare himself.

„That human..." Vergil paced over to the tea table again, crossing his hands behind his back while looking around the room. His face embedded into a cold mask. „She is probably the reason why I'm standing here."

His voice lacked all emotions, still, Dante knew his brother by now. Not completely, but some characteristics repeated themselves from time to time.

„ _Like being a cold ass and not caring at all..."_ Dante thought to himself grimly. And it bothered him, that he couldn't read, what Vergil was thinking right now.

He was surprised by Vergil's choice of words and the way he had clenched his jaw for a moment. He was clearly not happy about admitting this. But what these words inclined, made him more suspicious.

„So she had demonic energy, huh? Did you _see_ what she can do? If she's really that strong..."

„It seems hard to be defined. But she managed to get me back into Limbo again."

There was this light grunt from Vergil. Was he really serious about all of this?

„You not kidding, aren't ya? Man, I missed the show! How was it down there?" Dante played his concern off with sarcasm. He knew, what Hell had done to his twin brother and he had sworn himself to never get him dragged into it again.

 _Afterall losing your family twice, hurts twice as much._ And he wouldn't lose him again.

„It was crawling with Mundus' minions, you idiot. What have you expected?" Vergil's voice was a mere hiss.

„Thaaaat was obvious. But eh, you're here. It wasn't that bad then." Dante mused. His brother ignored him. A question was bothering him all of a sudden and he needed to ask.

„I mean, uh. Is she still alive?"

Dante was always afraid of asking his brother this question. He tried to educate him before, that human lives indeed did matter. He didn't want him to go back to the way he used to be for such a long time. Vergil had always pitied him for his desicion of respecting the _human kind_. But he had played along until now. He just stood away from people in general during jobs and let Dante handle the talking. And Dante was satisfied with that.

„Yes. I made sure of it."

Dante exhaled, maybe a bit too loud. His brother turned his head briefly and gave him a grim smirk. Dante snorted in response.

„Was she in Limbo, too? You told me that you saw her back in the lab when-..."

„She was indeed." Vergil walked up to the window, his favourite place for conversations with Dante. He had a distraction for his emotions, while he observed the world, that laid outside. It was getting harder for him to speak to Dante directly without letting him know, what was going on inside of him. And he didn't need that. Dante would just use it to pester him a bit more.

„Where's she now? And how'd ya got back anyway?" Dante hated, that he had to nearly tear every answer out of him. His brother had always the upper hand in terms of their discussions.

„She is safe. Back in her home. Her abilities seem to work reversely as well. How do you think, she brought me to this world in the first place?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question.

„Woah! So you just left her there? You tell me she dragged your arrogant ass back out of hell and you just leave her be?"

Dante was baffled. If she was this powerful, she shouldn't be running around freely...

„She is a human, Dante. None of my concern. Besides, she means danger. It wouldn't have been wise to bring her _here._ " He waved his hand around the room to accentuate his reply.

„One more babe wouldn't be such a bother for me..." Dante grinned to himself as he relaxed back into the cushions of his couch.

„Dante. Focus." Vergil sounded impatient.

„Oh, ah _right_." He made up a serious grimace. „What are you talking about then? _I mean...danger, ugh. Coming from a human, grrrr._ " Dante acted like he was shuddering.

„As you so bluntly remarked before, she is capable of moving a soul between two worlds. And it seems like she isn't in control."

Vergil was thinking the same thing. At least roughly.

...

„So a loose cannon, huh. Sounds like you some time ago..."

Vergil deadpanned him. Dante just sighed. His brother's bossiness was one of his favourite trait. He settled comfortably into the sofa und hummed. The sleepiness almost overcame him.

„If there's anything I'd do about her... it would be-"

„W-Wait...do her? She cute? Hah, she must be. If the almighty Verge would come down from his big ass throne to..." Dante blurted out, nearly sleeping, but was interrupted by his angry twin.

„Stop, this nonsense at once!"

Ramming his ungloved fist violently on the table, causing some beer bottles to fall off with a sharp _clink_. He moved fast. Just like the wind.

„Hit a nerve, eh? Relax, y' should have some fun from time to time too..." Dante mumbled under his breath.

And after that, everything went silent once more.

Dante crossed his arms behind his head again and laid his booted feet on the table in front of him. He didn't hit one bottle in the process.

„...Ok. Well. I don't expect you to _care_ about a human girl, so why'd ya save her in the first place and bring her back home?" It was out of the ordinary.

No answer.

Dante opened up one eye to look at his brother. There was something about Vergil, that made him nervous. His brother wasn't moving at all, still something seemed to radiate from him.

„...You curious aren't ya?

Vergil looked from the corner of his eye back to Dante briefly. He straightened himself and began to stride over to his brother.

„Of course I am. This isn't quite like anything I have encountered before."

Vergil felt a jolt of his demonic energy flood through his body.

 _Oh, he was curious indeed._

The possibility to regain his full strength and the might he so yearned for, was now seizable. He had access to both the human and the underworld. His path was free from obstacles. He would be able to enter and escape Hell whenever he needed. His search for Yamato would continue. And furthermore, he had a self-announced demon king to slay. She would be of great use to him. But of course, he would never voice that out loud.

Vergil pondered to himself, as he paced through the office, rubbing his chin lightly.

„Well. I've got a new job for ya then."

Vergil creased his eyebrows in confusion. He certainly didn't need to be bothered with Dante's tedious jobs now. There was so much he had to plan and set up ...

...

„Protect her. She'll probably be an easy target for demons, when her energy is continuing to beam like a neon sign. Seems like she's still unknown in Limbo though."

This wasn't completely true. Vergil knew better. The demon, he had found following her in the streets, had been a spotter demon. They might've lost sight of her before, but they were on track again now. He hesitated to mention it.

As Vergil remained silent, Dante continued: „If you say, that she isn't in control, then she can't defend herself. Besides there's clearly something off about her. You sure she's human?"

„She didn't smell demonic to me."

„Really strange." Dante rubbed his temples, as he tried to get his tired brain to think harder.

„I refuse by the way."

„Come on, Verge. It's a job. You protected _humans_ before." Dante groaned.

Vergil stood now right in front of Dante. He had both eyes closed and probably pretended, that he was sleeping. His breathing turned regular and he didn't make another move.

Vergil felt his own weariness getting to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose to wake himself up again.

„Dante..."

His demanding tone was cut off by heavy snoring from his brother. Dante's mouth was left agape as his drowsiness had overwhelmed him.

„Damn you." Vergil whispered as he looked over his sleeping twin. He sighed frustratingly and scrutinized the mess Dante had made.

Vergil took off his coat and tossed it over the still figure. Taking away the pizza boxes and the empty beer bottles, he immediately shook his head. He wasn't quite fond of his brother's propensity to self-destruction and his untidiness.

„ _This conversation isn't over."_

Protecting her would be one thing. There were nobler tasks for him to do. And besides, he wouldn't get paid for it. But setting his plan into reality would be a whole different matter while doing the job.

He found himself gazing out of the window again.

... _Or maybe it would be a good excuse to be around her._

If he was to observe, what the issue was about this human, then it would be best under the pretence of protecting her. His brother would not be suspicious. It was his idea after all.

* * *

 *** Well, who knows the song for these lyrics?**  
 **It's Def Leppard - Rock Of Ages.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading. ;) Let's see, what Vergil understands by "protecting" Joelle.**  
 **I'm so eager to write the next chapter, this is going to be fun. xD**  
 **Enjoy your week ~ Lisa x**


	9. Caged

**Hello again! It's been a while. This is a longer chapter with lots of conversation. Things are getting started ;)  
Enjoy and rate please 3  
And of course, you can always DM me for questions or suggestions :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Caged**

* * *

Can you feel me coming **  
**Open the door it's only me **  
**I have that desperate feeling **  
**In trouble is where I'm going to be

If there's a kingdom beyond it all **  
**Is there a God who loves us all **  
**Do we believe in love at all **  
**I'm still pretending, I'm not a fool

 _(Dave Gahan - Kingdom)_

* * *

„And that's it for today, lads."

I sighed deeply. The first week of our freshman year just went down without any complications. It was early evening now and the bar-hopping would start later on, something I had been looking forward to since the beginning. I wasn't much of an alcoholic, but a few beers with friends never hurt nobody. And I was eager to make new connections, since I spent almost my whole life locked away. Besides, these were normal people, nothing too out of the ordinary or... supernatural. _Well._

Mr. Gwon collected the sketches my class had just finished, from the drawing boards. At first I was surprised and kind of overwhelmed, that we got to sketch and draw already in our first week. But these were just warm-up impressions.

„ _I wanna see, what your strengths and weaknesses are and I wanna know more about my disciples._ "

My teacher had winked then. With his right eye. There were no other options, then just to wink with this eye. Simply because... he wore an eye-patch. _Yeah._ The story behind it was even freakier. Mr. Gwon was quite the nerd. Which not only made him the most qualified professor in game design, but also a freetime-cosplayer. And no, he wasn't cosplaying during our lecture sessions, although I low-key expected him to completely kill it on any festive occasions like Halloween. Anyway. He really had lost sight in his left eye, when he forgot to take one of his contact lenses out after a convention. It was a bitter, but true story. I really felt sorry for him. He loved his hobby and got hurt in the process. Still, I wasn't quite sure, if he was in fact happy about it. His obsession with especially one-eyed game characters was shown in many situations. And I knew this guy just for a week now.

I was literally startled by the craziness, that this oh so noble art academy had revealed and I was more than relieved by that fact. The thought to be an outsider, because you're the only lunatic in a place full of stuffy and serious people, had nearly repelled me from actually attending this university. But _thank goodness,_ this was not the case.

„Make sure to be at the lecture hall at nine!" Our class representative, a tall and lean guy with long brown dreads, exclaimed, as we rose from our seats.

„Yes, sir." Brooklyn, who had sat beside me shouldered her leather bag and nudged my arm playfully.

I smiled up at her and stuffed my pencil case into my own bag.

„Oh and one more thing. I wanna see some studies for our beginning rate. But please pick a part of the human body, which you're not comfortable drawing." Mr. Gwon looked through the ranks with a proving gaze.

Some groans echoed through the room, some sighed, the rest were just silent or already discussing the bar hop later.

„See y'all at monday. Don't drink and drive!" Yet another wink. And with that, our teacher swished out of the room, leaving a nearly full class behind. It would take time for me to get used to Mr. Gwon and his antics, but he seemed like a nice fellow. Probably many students wished for such a funny and laid-back professor, still this was all new to me.

...

„I hate ears."

„What?"

„I said, I hate ears." Brooklyn pouted next to me. She had pushed out her lower lip while her black bangs shadowed her eyes.

„Oh I get it. Yeah, ears are evil." My slow brain caught, what she was referring to. Drawing ears was probably Brooks greatest weakness. But it seemed so unnecessary, since she was good at everything else. Her skills were truly amazing and all I could do sometimes, was watch and learn from her.

I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out lightly. If we weren't in a university, she would've probably given me the finger.

„What about you?"

„Well, I have many things that need improvement, but... I guess. Hands."

„Agreed, they are pretty evil, too."

We laughed together as we left the class room.

I still admired the academy's campus. We actually had a rather large pond with an adjacent forest and something like a park, where most students just tended to doze off during breaks. It was so beautiful and motivated me somehow to further wake up early in the morning and tiredly scuffle my way up here. _I've never been a morning person._

„You wanna come over and we get ready together later?" Brooks asked me, as we were parting ways.

„Sure, I'll get something to eat for us." I smiled back at her.

„Good girl." She patted my head and I shook it off playfully.

She then hugged me tightly and left for her bus, that just had arrived.

…

I kicked the front door shut as I balanced the grocery bag in one hand and held my door keys in the other.

Wiggling through the small hallway, I nearly tripped but caught myself _and_ the bag in the last second.

„Stupid cartons." I hissed as I shoved the empty moving box aside, that had pushed itself into my way so blatantly. I made a note to myself, that I had to discard them later.

As I placed the bag on my kitchen counter, I shuffled over to the radio.

„Good food needs some good music." I mumbled to myself.

„I've never known a girl like you before,  
Now just like in a song from days of yore,  
Here you come a-knock knocking on my door,  
Well I've never met a girl like you before.  
You give me just a taste so I want more,  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw,  
'Cause now you got me crawling, crawling, on the floor.  
And I've never known a girl like you before."

 _(Edwyn Collins – A Girl Like You)_

 _..._

„Never, never..." I sang along with the melody loudly as I kicked off my boots and hung my jacket and bag up the coathook.

If I was to survive the evening of snacks and chips, then I could cook properly now. So I sorted out the groceries and put up my cutting board for the vegetables.

„Ratatouille...?" I muttered to myself questioningly. Checking the bag for egg plants and zucchini, I decided to go with the plan and pulled out my kitchen knife.

I wasn't very skillful, when it came to cooking, but I was passionate. I loved it. Especially with some suiting music. I sliced the vegetables easily, without cutting any fingers off. Eyeing my process proudly, I heated up the oil in the pan, added the sliced pieces and contemplated, what was coming next.

„Ah. Tomatoes..." I snapped my fingers and grabbed the knife again. Looking through the peel and stems, that covered the kitchen work-space, I turned around.

 _They're still in the grocery bag, silly._

„You made me acknowledge the devil in me  
I hope to God I'm talking metaphorically,  
Hope that I'm talking alegorically..."

...

„Wahh-... **Oh my god**!" I yelled out. Shocked and incredibly horrified at the same time.

Without any further thinking my hand drove forward and the silver kitchen knife met raw flesh for the first time this evening.

I didn't know, what was happening, the sudden scare pulled my instincts out from their dark cave and made me just … do it. I still had my reflexes set on self-defense.

I stared at the coated figure standing right in front of me now. My legs stumbled backwards, suddenly weak. Automatically my hand slipped from the knife, leaving it stuck in place. I caught my trembling body on the kitchen counter behind me as I just gawked with wide eyes.

...

 _I couldn't believe it. I just stabbed a man. Oh wait. Scratch that. A_ demon.

„Dullard."

My eyes followed up the body to the source of the familiar deep, cold voice to his face.

He looked down at me, his tall figure undaunted. I flinched, when his hand suddenly shot up, but relaxed a tiny bit, as I saw, what he had aimed for.

His long fingers enclosed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out with no further regard, letting the metal hit the kitchen floor. It was the only sound, that echoed through the room, besides the radio, that was still roaring with some old-school rock music.

I swallowed hard at the lump, that had built up in my throat. I've reckoned with any intruder, but not this one. Vergil.

To my own surprise, there was no blood dripping from the wound, that seemed to be deep. The only indication of the gravity of the injury was the red liquid, that covered the discarded knife on the floor. It was completely drenched, up to the hilt. I knew from the experiments, which I happened to observe back at HEXAGON, that demons had incredibly fast regeneration, but normally would go down from a deep flesh wound, remaining unconscious until the body had repaired itself. Vergil however, did not even seem to twitch a single muscle in that moment.

As my fear slowly settled, my stubborn self returned.

„What are _you_ doing here? Ever heard of knocking?"

„Would you have let me in, if I did so?"

I had not expected a counterquestion. _Smart ass_. I blinked a few times before mumbling creakily:

„Probably not... you scared me." I tried so hard not to pout, but failed. What was he expecting anyway? Just because he saved me once... okay. Twice! Didn't mean, that I would let him be my guest. Especially because he invited himself in so audaciously.

He remained silent and eyed me with creased eyebrows.

„What do you want?" I sighed in a defeated manner. „Money? Not smart to steal from a student, if you ask me. There's not much ... or is it food? Well, I just...oh crap!"

I hastily turned around to grab the pan, that was burning my neatly cut vegetables now.

„None of that." Was the simple, now distant answer. It came from the living room.

„Crap...!" I cursed as I unavailingly tried to save some of the zucchini pieces. Well, there went my food.

I grunted and cleared the stove from any charcoal, that was once a healthy vegetable slice. Dumping the ruined food, I rubbed my temples. I so hoped, that I could've lasted longer than a week in my safety bubble without any incidents. _Oh well..._

I mustered my mental and physical strength and prepared for the worst as I walked over into the living room.

„Could you turn this racket down? I can't hear my own thoughts." Vergil demanded in an incredibly lazy and irritated manner.

He laid, stretched out on my couch, his ankles crossed over the armrest. It looked funny at first, because his tall figure was obviously way too long for the supposed three seater. His attitude didn't make it funny, though. His coat had been placed over my armchair and his right hand held a book. The light was too dimmed for me to see, what the title said, but I was pretty sure, it was Egar Allan Poe. _So he did come back for it..._

I couldn't believe this man...

Making my way over to the radio, I started to form a sentence, which contained of any possible curse word, that I knew.

 _I'm not doing this for you._ Bastard. I switched off the radio and was hit by ice cold silence. Time for me to talk...

I ventured to the living room again. I wanted to face him, whilst talking. If he was to pull any further stunts on me, I would see, what was coming for me.

As I opened my mouth to break out with the most horrible build of curses and insults, I was cut off, before I could even start.

Vergil briefly looked up from the page and gave me a small, but cocky smile.

„Thank you."

I literally felt the veins pumping against my temples in anger.

His now again cold and reserved demeanor fueled my rage even more.

„Stop ignoring me!" I spoke through clenched teeth. And nearly gave myself a facepalm, after realising, how pathetic and child-like this came out. I just hoped, that he wouldn't keep on at it.

He pierced my eyes with his icy ones, a sudden drift of pure fury mingling with his stony mask. His gaze could've sliced me into pieces. Incredibly deadly and cold. It caught me off guard and stunned me for a second.

 _He has some serious mood swings._ I thought to myself.

„... noisy woman." He scoffed and turned his attention back to the book, leaving me hanging.

Well, at least I wasn't only a „ _human_ " anymore. I somewhat upgraded to „ _woman_ " now.

„Pesky demon." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and huffed.

This earned me an irritated glance and a raised eyebrow.

As I came to terms with myself, that this bickering wouldn't help me to get any answers, I began to relax a bit against the door frame.

„I believe you didn't come here to just read me a good-night story, huh?" I pointed at the book, that he held in his hand. „So...?"

He snorted shortly, but was seemingly annoyed, that he had to deal with me. He really reluctantly averted his gaze from the book and looked up at me, scrutinizing my whole appearance before speaking.

„Indeed, I did not." He paused, as he sat up and closed the book with a _clap_. „I came here to look after you." I straightened up. I finally got his attention.

„Thank you, but no thank you. I don't need to be pampered and especially not by you."

„I'm afraid so."

„And how is that? You can't tell me what to do!"

He remained dead silent.

„You don't intend to make me your prisoner, do you?" I laughed nervously.

„..." He clenched his jaw briefly.

„I've had enough of this..." I stormed off to my front door with a hasty mind. Turning the door knob in my hands, I hissed. _Darn, where were my keys?_ I had the uncontrollable habit of locking my door and leaving the keys hanging in the lock, even if I was inside and home.

I stomped back into the living room.

„Are you looking for this?" He was completely devoted to the book again, only his hand stuck out, with my keys dangling from his index finger.

„Damn you..."

A sudden idea made its way to my brain. „What if I just jump then?"

I sprinted to the huge rounded living room window and opened the handles with a shriek.

Before I could even make another move, I found myself hanging in mid air, my arm, that was just a moment ago opening the window, now stretched above me. Vergil gripped me tightly, but he wasn't hurting me.

„Don't be stupid." He spoke in an earnest tone, which sent shivers down my spine. It came from right above my left ear. I could feel his breath tingling me. „Keep quiet now or I'll chain you up, human."

 _Human_... and I thought, we made some progress.

I grunted frustratingly and frowned. When he realised, I wasn't going to try anything else, he let me go and strode over to the sofa again, settling himself with crossed ankles.

„Be grateful, that I allow you to decide." He rumbled as he opened the book again.

I exhaled through clenched teeth. This guy was not going to ruin the most important evening of the whole week for me. It was more than unfair to step into my life without warning and messing with it. Again. He seemed to push around and manipulate just as he pleased to. And eventhough he had written 'danger' all over him, the only thing that I could feel was anger and defiance. I was in this situation again, where I had to decide, whether I involve innocent and loved ones into my chaotic escapades, which I wasn't so involuntarily pushed in. I needed to contact Brooklyn or else she would show up in front of my flat and try to drag me out. Probably thinking I took a nap and overslept, which was most the case, when I was being late. And I could not imagine, what that _demon_ would do to her,

Yeah, I still wasn't comfortable to call him by his given name. It seemed so strange...

I gulped as I made my decision. No, nobody, who didn't want to, had to know about the existence of the pure evil, thus demons. And I sure as hell wouldn't be the one to bring such misery over Brooks.

...

 _I needed to call her, before..._

 _..._

I sighed as I dragged my feet over to my comfortable armchair. Vergil didn't even look up as I walked past him. His complete being seemed to be focused on the written syllables on the pages.

I flopped down into the chair and exhaled audibly again. I observed his facial expressions and was greeted with a cold mask. The only thing, that twitched shortly, was the muscle in his jaw, inclining annoyance.

 _He was just as happy as me to be here, obviously._

Sitting there in complete silence, I found myself staring at Vergil. I so hoped for any reactions or even a slight indication of a conversation, but nothing.

He seemed so unworldly in that moment. His pale skin shimmered in the dimmed light, it looked somewhat like marble and I wondered, if it was as hard as it appeared under touch. The cheekbones stood high and cast a stark shadow. His now unclenched jaw was sharp and I traced the line to his lips, which he slightly pursed while reading. His keen nose looked so aristocratic and it gave off a hint of grand intelligence. My eyes travelled up to the bridge and to his slightly furrowed eyebrows. They were actually silver, but that didn't make them unvisible. Although the rest of him seemed rather lifeless, his eyes sparked with many things, I couldn't comprehend. It looked like a swirl of emotions and thoughts, but neatly hidden under his bland face. A few strands of likewise silvery hair stood out from his back-swept hairdo.

His whole being, coated in the dark clothing he was currently wearing, just seemed incredibly out of _time_. He looked like a man of great nobility, but also quite scary to be honest. I wondered, what had driven him to be like this... and furthermore, I wondered how old he actually was. Demons were supposed to live for millennia, if not for eternity...

I gasped in surprise as blue eyes shot up to meet mine, captivating them.

„Let's make a deal." He stated nonchalantly.

My heart started to beat faster all of a sudden. _Damn it, calm down._

„You continue living your life, silently. And stop pestering me." He deadpanned me now. „And I restrain myself from oh-so-gladly tying you to that chair and gagging you." He pointed to my armchair I was now half sunken into.

 _Oh, well. I didn't expect it to be so easy._

I was starting to get nervous, as I looked up to the clock, which read 8:05 PM now. I was supposed to be on a bus ride to Brook's place now. I needed some unwatched time to make sure, she didn't jump to conclusions and pay me a visit.

...

„Alright."

He turned his gaze to the book again. „Good."

We both knew, that I wasn't able to do anything about it anyway. He had my keys and moreover was fast as hell and could stop my pathetic trials in escape before I could even form a plan.

And that was it. I was more or less alone in my flat now. Just a silent ghost, who happened to read my books, accompanied me.

I stood up and went for my university bag, which I had left near my front door on the coathook. I paced through my small hallway and hugged myself. It felt strange. I knew, who he was and what he had done in the past. I repeated it in my head over and over again, to be on-guard. Still, he intrigued me.

I fished my cell phone out of the bag and stuffed it into my back pocket of my jeans. Fortunately I was wearing a long shirt, so the phone wasn't too obviously pushing its hard edges against the fabric.

Trying my best to just innocently walk past him, I couldn't help but notice something.

„How did you get in anyway?"

A scrutinizing glance. „The window was open."

I turned around, to look at the high window and shook my head. Despite my failure of escaping through it, I couldn't remember having it opened until now. I always checked every window in my apartment, before I left off for university or other business. It had been closed since morning.

Facing him again, I instantly opened my mouth to declare my observation, but he interrupted me.

„Didn't we just make a deal? Or should I remind you of the conditions again?" His voice was merely a threatening growl.

„Okay, one last question."

He raised a lazy eyebrow at me. I wasn't sure, if it was another threat or a sign for me to start asking.

So I just asked.

„What are you protecting me from? Is it the same scum we encountered back in Downtown?"

He immediately caught, what I was referring to.

...

„Pick one."

„What?"

„You asked me two questions. I granted you one."

I could feel my left eye twitch in uncontrollable spasms.

Suddenly Vergil smiled at me. A mischievous, sly and sarcastic smile. He was obviously amused now.

 _You like to play games, huh?_ I thought grimly. I wanted to slap that smirk right out of his face.

„I give up." Turning around and scuffling in direction to my bedroom, I waved his antics away with my right hand. There was no use in taking it further. It would probably only be a question of time, until he would stick to his original plan of tying me to the chair. And I didn't need that.

I guessed, that I already knew the answer. There were probably more demons out there, that were after me. But I lived a rather carefree life until now. In fact, that demon Vergil had killed in the small alley, before we were dragged into Limbo, was the first since I left HEXAGON. Aiden had possibly played a big part in keeping any demon away from us, so I just didn't notice. I shrugged and postponed my pondering for later.

Entering the room, I immediately closed the door behind me. Checking, that I was indeed alone, I pulled out the cell phone and hastily messaged Brooklyn. Calling her was in fact a bad idea after all. Vergil would notice in an instant and probably suspect, that I was calling for help like every other normal girl would do in this situation.

Yeah, normal. _My ass._ I guessed this kind of life just didn't suit me.

…

„ _Brooks, sorry but I have to crash the evening. Not feeling too well. Maybe I make it later. xx"_

„ _You kidding, right? Damn, Joe. We need to fetch this later. Sleep it off xx"_

…

„And now you make me lie to my best friend. Thanks. _Moron._ " I mumbled and hit „send".

I bit my lip in regret and resentment. This wasn't going, how I all planned it. Although I was glad, that Brooklyn didn't consider any bold moves on me.

Exhaling from the relief, I sank onto the edge of my bed.

Suddenly the door handle was pushed down and the door slightly opened. I braced myself for anything, that would come for me.

But retreating footsteps were all I could hear. The door remained open with a slit.

I rose up, wondering what was going on.

„What was that for?" I asked into the gloomy living room.

„I need to hear you." His deep voice stated casually.

„I'm not going to do anything stupid, don't worry." I scoffed.

„Good for you."

I snorted at that. Since the door was still mostly closed, I didn't make a fuzz about it. If he needed to eavesdrop on me, then let him.

Pulling out some comfortable leggings and a cardigan, I made sure to stand behind the door while removing my clothes. This was going to be a long evening.

Deciding, that there was not much to do with my unwanted bodyguard, I pulled out my drawing pencils and some paper and slumped onto my bed again.

 _Might as well get some work done..._

…

It was past midnight when I rubbed my knuckles. The graphite of the pencils had rubbed onto my left hand and covered in a shimmery silver.

 _Obvious leftie problem._

I was startled by a mild squeak, that came from my door. It was being opened.

Observing the door with wide eyes, I gulped and froze.

Vergil slid past the door, looking highly concentrated with his ever so creased eyebrows.

„Good evening." I greeted the intruder, slightly amused by his shifting in the door frame.

He seemed to ignore me as he began to pace through the room with his arms crossed behind the back. I couldn't help but notice, the ripped cloth if his button-down shirt, where I accidently stabbed him before. The hint of flesh underneath was a pale, but smooth tone, no injuries inclined.

„Can I help you with something?" I asked sardonically. More than surprised of his sudden appearance.

„What are you doing?" He asked without any emotions. I doubted, that he was really interested in it.

„Oh, I'm finishing some artworks for university class."

„I can see that." _Then why did you ask?_

He seemed unsettled and I couldn't read him.

„Do you mind, if I take a look?" He pointed at the various sketches, that were spread across my bed.

„Uh, sure. Go ahead." Now I was the one to crease my eyebrows. There was probably a hitch somewhere.

He picked up some of the drawings I did of human concepts, my study of bird wings and tails and a nude life drawing of a student, which were held once in a week at the academy. I considered to do this myself once. I could've needed the decent money, but too much body-shaming was crashing the possibility.

Vergil scrutinized everything without flinching one bit. I found myself staring again. I somewhat wanted to hear his opinion, but wasn't disappointed, when he silently skimmed through my work.

When my eyes landed on his fingers, that so swiftly turned the sheets, I slapped my hand against my head in realisation.

 _The one study I still had to make. Hands. And I can only do this with a proper model to guide me._

I would've used Brooklyn, but since I was already drawing and Vergil was here...

„Can I use you?" I blurted out.

Irritated eyes shot up to meet mine.

„Pardon?"

„Uh-mh. I- I mean y-your hands, can I use them?-..." I stammered nervously whie scratching the back of my head, my skin probably changing a few shades into red. I shook my head briefly. _Good job, Joelle._

„I mean, I need to draw a study of your hand. Just. Would you sit please?" I smiled nervously. This was going in the wrong direction. As he didn't make any indication of declining, I cleared the space on my bed next to me. Vergil strode over and sat, the additional weight pushing the mattress down.

He seemed quite cooperative all of a sudden. Or maybe he just got bored and needed some occupation. I didn't oppose however.

„What should I do?" He asked with a serious tone.

„Lift up your hands, so I can see them." I reached out to grab his right hand, which was hovering in front of him, and adjusted it right before me. „There."

Sensing, that Vergil stiffened up a bit from the sudden touch, I let his hand go again.

I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, because I really needed to get this study done. And he had pretty nice hands to be honest.

„Indeed fascinating. To think, that fingers only consist of tendons with no muscles..." His deep voice rumbled next to me. _Where did this just come from?_

I simply nodded in approval, too busy getting all my supporting lines and basic structure of the study going. We fell into a rather relaxed silence, only the scratching of my pencil over the paper was heard.

As I got into more detail with his knuckle, I noticed something.

„You're shaking. No need to be nervous." I slightly giggled and when I looked up to him, he shot me an ice cold glare, silencing my laughter. Without any further commentary, I placed his hand onto my knee unconsciously. Too caught up in the process of my work...

Vergil froze next to me, but didn't indicate to pull away.

„Is this your prior hand? I mean, you are righthanded, aren't you?"

„I am, yes."

...

 _So this is his fighting hand... I wonder, how many lives must've been eradicated by it..._

I smiled grimly and nodded in acknowledgement.

„So, your brother must be left-handed then."

Curious eyes mixed with surprise and scepticism pierced me. „You know my brother?"

It sounded more like a statement, than a question.

„Where I come from, I was taught the Legend of Sparda on a daily basis." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Expecting a more sympathetic reaction, I smiled a crooked smile at him. I was answered with a rather scrutinizing glare.

„Is that so..." Vergil made a brief pause. „And no, he is not."

„That's strange." I smiled to myself, glad that he ineed replied to my question.

„Care to define?" He asked, seemingly annoyed, that I was answering so shortly.

„Well, I heard that, when you got breast-fed as a baby, you tend to become either lef- or right-handed, depending on the side you fed off."

Vergil gazed at me utterly confused and slightly amused by my sudden statement. _Exactly_ what I wanted to see. I could play games, too! Well, maybe just humble ones, but still...

„I apologize for destroying your delusional moment, but have you ever considered, that my brother and I couldn't have been hungry at the same time?"

„Oh." I hastily looked down onto my piece of sketched paper. It was true, I haven't thought that far. It had just been a thought, that passed through my mind really. I blamed it on the late night.

„Nonetheless, it is nonsense."

„You can't prove it, can you?"

He eyed me in an odd way, but remained silent.

I noticed now, that his hand still rested on my knee and it was getting hotter there by the second. It almost felt like his touch was burning through the dark fabric of my trousers. I quickly pulled his hand upwards and brought it closer to my face, pretending to just study his fingers more intensely.

„Did you know, although you are twins, your finger prints are completely individual?" Vergil tilted his head slightly to the side, as I spoke. He probably was uncomfortable, that I suddenly had the upper hand in the conversation, knowing a few facts about his background. „Humans are fascinating."

...

As realisation struck me, I slowly looked up to him through shadowed eyes. He raised a silver eyebrow at me and I could've sworn, I saw a slight smile for a second.

„I mean, uh. Human bodies and maybe half-demons, too." This was going to be just the greatest conversation of awkwardness ever. For me, there actually existed no such thing as a half breeds. Demons were evil, whether they were wrapped in a human shell like a bad birthday present or not. Still a normal demon didn't look that _human_ like Vergil obviously did.

There was the silence again for a few moments.

...

„You must be pretty similar to each other, considering, that you're twins 'n' all."

„I have to disappoint you there. We are not, gladly." The dark undertone made me slightly shiver.

„Oh, so he's the complete opposite?" I blabbered on, semi-focused on my drawing while talking.

„One can say so." A grim smile played around his mouth.

…

„Hah! So he's small, hideous and weak, but funny and lovable?" It should've been a joke.

I bit my lip in regret. _Why did I just say that?!_

The heat crept up to my cheeks and I hastily looked away again. My own game shouldn't be turned against me!

„No, we look quite alike." I glanced up to meet his expressionless mask. Vergil stared at me without flinching a tiny bit. He most likely had reached the point, where he already thought rather lowly of me. This outburst of dumbness must've been no surprise to him.

„...and you are correct. Dante- he had always dealt with human matters in a more … socially accepted way, than I have." I was striking a chord right there.

Was this cocky guy just admitting defeat to me in answering my obviously stupid and unnecessary question? Or maybe, he was just playing with me again... anyway, his serious and more lively tone in his deep voice was unexpected, but not unwelcome...

...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this rather long chapter! I'll be writing on the next one right away, hope to get it done next week. ;)  
See ya!**

 **Lisa x**


	10. Bewilderment

**Aloha! Sorry for the long pause. But I'm back :)  
Here's some new stuff for ya! I might be able to post chapter 11 right away, because I wrote so much, I had to split it up :D**

As always: rate and review and of course enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Bewilderment**

* * *

Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping and hating  
The things I can't bare  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you, well did you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

 _(KoRn - Slept So Long)_

* * *

 _„...and you are correct. Dante- he had always dealt with human matters in a more … socially accepted way, than I have." I was striking a chord right there._

 _Was this cocky guy just admitting defeat to me in answering my obviously stupid and unnecessary question? Or maybe, he was just playing with me again... anyway, his serious and more lively tone in his deep voice was unexpected, but not unwelcome..._

 _..._

 _..._

It was getting chilly in my little bedroom and I wrapped my free hand around my middle.

The clock in my living room was faintly chiming as it struck 2 pm.

Vergil still sat next to me, his figure straight, his left hand resting on his thigh. Meanwhile I was rotating his right hand in front of my face to get a better look on it. He didn't seem distracted by that, he just was too busy staring off into the distance with a bitter note on his face. He seemed to remember something, that somewhat pained him.

As I noticed that bit, my attention left his hand and followed up to his eyes. He was indeed hard to read.

„I have to agree." I said carefully.

His blue eyes shot up in confusion meeting my dark green ones.

„You seem to have a hard time dealing with people." I snorted, referring to past incidents and his obvious rowdiness. „But hey, at least you show some remorse, that's rare for someone like ... _you_." I cleared my throat unconciously.

He narrowed his eyes at me and suddenly pulled his right hand away from my grip in one swift motion. My hand was still hanging open, grabbing nothing but air.

„My deeds had never been regrettable, ergo there is no remorse." He stood up hurriedly and walked over to my high frame window crossing his arms behind the back. He demonstrably turned away from me, peering through the curtains wordlessly.

I, in the meantime, sat baffled on my bed, my mouth hanging open, the sentences I wanted to say couldn't be found.

Was he sulking? I couldn't help but smile furiously. I swallowed my upcoming giggles before they could unfetter themselves. I had to correct myself. He was actually easy to read. Well, at least easy to upset. It was a start.

 _It's all about weaknesses._ I thought, mentally making a list of things, that I discovered about his character.

„Everyone can change y'know." I spoke absentmindedly while erasing a few extra lines on my sheet.

Silence fell between us for quite a while. To my surprise, there was no cocky remark about my naive thinking. Something seemed to bother him, but I didn't dare to ask him, what it was. Softly sighing, I began to elaborate the shades on my study.

„It is getting late. You should rest."

I was startled by his concerned tone, that came through clenched teeth.

„I can very well handle some night work. Thank you very much. Besides, this isn't going to finish itself." I wagged my sheets of paper with my study on it in front of my face.

He turned around half way, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He understood my indication and slowly sat down next to me again. He didn't face me as he just raised his right hand, not making any more moves.

It was farther away from me than before, so I had to lean over quite a bit to reach it.

Before I did so, I waited a few heartbeats to see, if he actually intended to _make_ me take his hand to put it back on my knee, where I needed it to be. He sat there, completely still with his right hand lazily hanging in mid air.

And he did make me.

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed by his sassiness and stretched over, aiming for his arm.

 _Unfortunately_ he pulled just an inch to the side, when I almost had him in my grip and I lost my balance in the process. I nearly slumped against him, but caught myself on his shoulder as I grasped his raised wrist with my right hand.

It was a rock, that my hand met. Vergil didn't flinch, nor speak a word about my mishap.

I grunted fretfully and brought his hand down with me.

As I looked up to peer into his averted face, I could see the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

 _Bastard..._

Frowning, I moved as far as I could without letting his hand slip from my knee, away from him and grabbed my pencil again. Fully concentrating myself, I began to work on the knuckles of my hand study.

„How come, that a lab rat is living a free life now, rid of its gray cage."

His dark voice had a curious undertone swinging along, that made me look up for a brief moment.

Processing his words, I smiled bitterly.

Vergil was talking about me and the gray cage obviously was HEXAGON. He just used a more poetic form of saying it, which made me think. He didn't know me that well, but could already see, that my former supposed _home_ was indeed nothing more than a cage for me. And I was doing my best in that moment to ignore the insult.

„I made a deal. It was my father after all, who runs the show." I shrugged.

This seemed to catch Vergil's attention. He gazed straight at me, blatant disbelief reflecting in his eyes.

….

* * *

Vergil mustered her.

She was different from many humans he had crossed path with.

 _Joelle._ He remembered. Names didn't matter to him. But this one. This one seemed to stay for some undiscovered reason. She had sparked his interest. In more than one way. She was just a walking ape to him, but still. Her hidden grace and energy seemed to encompass her. And it transferred to him.

Right now, he found himself listening to her story in the middle of the night.

He had always done, what he wanted to do. And in that moment, he wanted to remain. Just were he was. There was no real need or desire, just pure instinct, that told him to stay. And he had relied on his instincts in so many situations.

 _Is this what madness feels like?_ He thought to himself, as he watched her quick strokes over the sheet of paper in front of her.

Something inside of him was battling. And he couldn't draw the line between the two opponents, he didn't know were to start. He sat next to her, again. His mind racing with possibility and chance.

 _Everyone can change..._

Her simplistic thoughts suddenly happened to unlock strange emotions inside of him. Something, that had never been there and never needed to be.

Was she trying to _understand_ him? To reflect on his past?

No. He shouldn't let her get this far. She was merely a _tool_. To use, when he needed her power.

...

Her dark eyes suddenly met his.

Some time ago, he had started to wonder. Somewhere in his subconscious mind, he probably had always wondered.

 _What would forgiveness feel like?_

For all the souls, that he had taken, he never felt regret or _remorse_.

They were impediments and his actions just simple reactions to a caused problem. Those souls vanished without witnesses, so there had never been a situation for actual regret or apology.

Because were his path had stridden, nobody was left alive.

Up until **now**. And his only survivor was sitting right in front of him, drawing the outlines of his deathbringing fingers with a sharpened pencil.

Vergil couldn't help, but quietly smile at the irony.

He had asked himself, how he still could be looked at, when he was the one, who brought destruction upon a humble and innocuous life. And his body reacted with utter blankness. There was no emotion stored in a file ready to be called out to let him quiver and shake in mental pain.

But when he thought of her, seeing him like the _monster,_ he had so evidently displayed in the past, his body began to stir. He had never expected to meet her again, after all the time and changes, that happened.

„How come, that a lab rat is living a free life now, rid of its gray cage."

He had more stated than asked into the silence, that pleasantly floated through the room.

„I made a deal. It is my father after all, who runs the show."

Her shoulders moved shortly upwards.

„You were imprisonated by your own flesh and blood?" It was an honest question.

„This sounds more dramatic, then it actually was." Her delicate fingers tucked a lock of red back behind her ear as she coated her lips in concentration.

Vergil couldn't help put peek over her shoulder to check on her progress with the drawing. To his own bafflement, her study was wellnigh perfect.

„I just happen to be born with some abilities, that forced me to stay at home after school and not go play with the cool kids." She gave him a crooked smile.

„You are denying your own true powers. It is absurd."

Vergil ignored the slight spark, that spread pleasantly around his chest and stomach as he watched her smile. He knew, what was coming over him, but clamped on the thin straw of denial and self-restraint. He averted his gaze lazily.

He was not like his brother. Weak and needy.

Clenching his jaw, he looked up to her again and awaited a reaction. Vergil had somewhat grown intrigued by her impulsive and stubborn manners of retorting his remarks. It amused him.

„I'm not like you." It was a mere grunt as she raised one finger to point it at his sitting figure.

„True." He paused as he scrutinized her face. The little muscles, that moved under her eyes and around her nose, as she was planning her next response were quite fascinating. A pure involuntary movement and so uncontrollable. So human, and yet...

„But neither are you completely different."

„Stop speaking so cryptically, damn." Another grunt.

„It is honesty. In fact..." Vergil rose to his feet as he paced away from her and continued as he looked out of the window:

„We are not of the same kin. Still, that power you hold, is of infernal origins."

He turned around and was a little surprised to look into big green shocked eyes. He didn't expect such a harsh reaction of her. A low _click!_ Was heard, as her pencil met the bedroom floor.

„You are lying."

„What benefit would give me that? _Think_ before you accuse somebody a liar."

Vergil watched as her pupils widened itself just a bit more after he had turned around incredibly fast to stand in front of her. His cold voice was hitting her like ice spears.

She gulped hard as she gathered herself. Her body stretched while she picked up the pencil from the floor. Playing sheepishly with it between her fingers, she began to talk.

„... I don't know, where I got it from. My talent I mean. I can remember, that I could open vents since I was born. And I've seen demons since then. Nearly everywhere. But I wasn't aware of its true origin. My father told me, that I was just a special kid and also very ill. That's why I had to stay inside that … _gray cage_ for my whole life."

She looked up to meet Vergil's eyes. His aggressive posture involuntarly began to soften at her glance and he turned away again. The turmoil inside of him started to rise and he could feel it vibrating through his whole body. His face was blank and he forced his mind to be likewise. Remaining silent, he indicated her to go on.

„I can't control it. They trained me to use it, but I just can't. It's best to let it pass and ignore it, I guess." She snorted as she picked up the pencil properly and continued to draw.

„How could you possibly say such a thing? You should watch your foolish mouth."

Disgust painted Vergil's voice as he hissed the words.

The sudden stern look in her eyes almost silenced him. Almost.

„I've **hurt** people, I nearly killed someone because of my abilities. I'm still taking the blame for that night, when you-..."

She paused to breath. „Look, I believe you don't really give a shit about human lives, so you won't understand. But trust me, those _powers_ will never be used again." She mimicked his voice at the sound of „power" and focused back on her drawing.

He breathed through his nose to calm himself. Assailing her would only cause a disaster. It would probably result in the actual use of her abilities and he was dragged back into Limbo again. Not where he wanted to be right now, exactly.

„We'll see." He mumbled to himself, quietly enough to not make her notice. Dropping the argument was wise, she would only try to escape further and with her abilities in such a raw state, he just wasn't prepared enough.

...

„Now, I want to ask you something. You went first, now it's my turn."

Vergil sighed in response. He picked a lively one to play bodyguard for.

„How did you wake up that day? I saw you, when you were roaming Limbo, but you were de-..."

„So it really was you after all." A grim smile played around his lips.

Her eyes widened a bit by the sound of his voice.

„Wha- well, I was more or less sent to connect with you, but..." She creased her eyebrows while thinking about the strange first encounter. „I just found pure darkness. And a blue flickering light, that was about to die out. Your soul, I believe."

A sarcastic snort escaped Vergil's nose.

After a long pause he finally spoke: „I'm afraid, I have to thank you for that." He mumbled, nearly inaudibly.

„You're _afraid_ , huh." Spreading her arms in a playful manner, she continued: „Anytime, let me know, when you need your ass dragged back out of hell again. Oh, it might not work this time, though. You should read the small print as well before using."

Silence fell between them again as Joelle continued to draw and Vergil observed the streets with no particular target. He enjoyed the moment of dissipation, before an urging question came to his mind. Since there were no better options than a barely adequate conversation, he played along.

„Who trained you?"

She understood his drift and answered immediately.

„Scientists mostly. HEXAGON staff. And my dad."

He nodded faintly, his back still turned to her as he spoke.

„Since you know the story of my father, you should give me the decency to let me know more about yours." Vergil let it sound more like a command, than a plea.

„Mh. There's not much to say actually. I believe I never really knew him myself completely." A grim, sad smile played around her lips. Something in her eyes was unsettling, when she looked up briefly. „He might be my biological father, but he never acted as a dad figure for me. He is just a cold hearted bastard, that cares more for his research, than his family and friends. He didn't raise me, he was just there to order me around. And sign the permits for experiments with me." A dry laugh escaped her mouth.

For the first time in years, he didn't choose the silence by himself, that spread the room. Something inside of him prohibited him from speaking. It clung to his lungs and nearly took his breath away. He could feel that this situation was getting to him and he wasn't the superior one in this challenge.

Where did this pain come from all of a sudden?

From _her._ His only survivor.

It wasn't a physical wound he could grab and pull the blade out, that had caused it. It was something, that sieved through his hands, untouchable and far more critical. He tried to ease his mind and scrutinized her again. The jolt of pure ache disappeared, when his eyes suddenly met hers.

She smiled, and he watched as a faint fluster crept to her cheeks.

 _What an insecure little human..._

„Go to bed. It is late."

And with that, Vergil strode out of the bedroom without a second glance.

Even without any physical exhaustion through fighting or the use of his powers, he was spent. Though normally, he was used to extreme exercise, he never needed more sleep than a few hours. But tonight he felt like he could sleep for a good whole night.

...

* * *

 _Calm down, Joelle._

Left in my way too hot bedroom, I took a moment to breath.

I could still feel the intent glare of Vergil's almost white eyes on my face as I spoke about my past. His emotionless expression nearly made me scream. It was impossible for me to judge, what he was thinking and why he was intrested in something so trivial such as my father.

He probably just wanted to kill some time. _Even demons can get bored._

I looked at my drawing of his hand. Some lines where still quite conceptual, but I was satisfied. It turned out better than I had expected. He really had distinct knuckles and tendons, that popped out on the back of his hand. It spoke of strength ... and he had probably a solid grip with that...

Escaping my thoughts quickly, I rose to my feet and made my way over to the window to fully open it up.

I stood there for a while, letting the cool night air hit my heated face. Listening into the silence, I heard a soft rustle coming from the living room. My bedroom door was just halfway closed, so I was able to peer into the next room. It was completely black without any light source. Did he go to sleep as well? _Do demons even sleep..._

Maybe this was my chance to escape now.

„Nah, I should wait a few hours more. I still have some work to do." I whispered to myself in thoughts.

Settling myself back on my bed, I grabbed the pencil again and worked on the outlines of the drawing once more.

…

The minutes passed slowly, but when I turned to take a look at my clock, it struck 4 pm. Time to act.

…

Grabbing a second jacket and my cell phone I turned off the lights to let my eyes get used to the darkness, so I wasn't forced to turn them on while I ventured through my flat. Besides, I knew that some demons had great hearing and increased sensual abilities, which made my escaping quite difficult, I took my chances. No risk, no reward. I had to try.

I knew now, he didn't plan on harming me, but I really didn't want to be a prisoner and definitely not in my own home. With him as a guard next door in an addition.

I began to tiptoe through my room, slowly, steadily, when suddenly...

 _ **Thud!**_

A loud hollow sound echoed through the living room before me. I froze to the spot and listened again. Not another sound. Calming my breathing I sneaked forward. _What the hell was that?_

As my eyes got used to the darkness I shoved the door carefully open to enter the living room, where my intruder had probably settled to rest. Also I wasn't so sure anymore, if he was still sleeping.

Sneaking in direction to the couch, I found a big form slumped on the soft cushions.

Vergil laid stretched out on my three seater, sound asleep.

 _How strange... what was that noise?_

My eyes darted around, when I suddenly found a book laying to my feet.

It was opened and had probably fallen from Vergil's hands. I picked it up carefully.

 _Well, if this didn't wake him, then..._

Looking up to his face to check, if he was really sleeping, I exhaled slowly in relief.

I could only see the outlines, but his pale skin and white hair reflected the bit of light, that came from my opened window, quite well. He looked strangely peaceful with his eyes closed and his mouth very slightly open. Soft puffs of air followed deep, calm breaths, that made his chest heave in a smooth rhythm. His arms were crossed, the sleeves of his button down shirt were rolled up, revealing his wiry forearms. He had pulled his coat over his long legs, the sleeves hanging to the ground. His right hand was hanging open, probably from the book, that left it earlier.

The next thing I noticed, after I took a closer look, was to my own bafflement.

Small goose bumps covered Vergil's arms and probably continued up under his dark sleeve. He was freezing.

„Would ya look at that..." I whispered in my fascination phase. As soon as I spoke the words, my free hand went up to reflexively cover my mouth. I braced myself for Vergil's reaction, but was surprised with a small, but annoyed grunt, that came from his still sleeping form. I waited a few seconds more and then ventured back to my bedroom to silently place the book on my bedside cabinet. I had to sort it into its shelf tomorrow.

I sighed slowly.

He might wake up sooner or later, if he continued to freeze that badly. And I couldn't risk him being on my heels again. He would find out eventually, that I had escaped, but at least he might've slept some more hours and wouldn't be so grumpy then.

And eventhough I didn't want Vergil to be here, I didn't need to be a bad host. Without him I'd be dead already.

... _Well, you might be dead with_ **him** _before you know it, too!_

I shook my head. Taking the spare blanket from my dresser, I carefully slipped through the half opened door into the living room again. I needed a clean conscience, if I really wanted to escape this deadlock.

Making my way over to the couch with light steps, I unfolded the blanket and carefully spread it across Vergil's huge sleeping form. Again his height impressed me, because his feet still met pure air, while the rest of him was covered under the blanket.

I giggled inwardly, as he sighed and took the extra sheets in.

It was so absurd and fascinating at the same time. I kind of felt like the hero, who was able to put the huge, fire-spitting dragon with his magic flute to sleep. Except I had no flute. And I was no hero. At all. Still, it amused me and I found myself standing there and just watching him, drawing in deep breaths for a few heartbeats.

A dim, reddish light caught my eye. It came from Vergil's throat.

 _Something like a necklace or..._

….an amulet. Shaped like an oval with some strange iron carvings decorated around it.

Of course, I just came to notice it now, he had been wearing some sort of silk scarf the past hours, we had been together.

My fingers wandered up to the golden cross, that hung around my neck reflexively.

The light shimmered so oddly, it looked like it was pulsating, but to what rhythm?

I inched forward carefully to get a better look on it.

 _His heart._

I gasped softly in realisation. The steady and calm rhythm of the pulsation matched the throbbing of his heart. Mesmerized by its movement I caught myself, as I reached a finger out to touch it. I hesitated early enough and got back up.

 _Stick to the damn plan!_ I mentally lectured myself.

But before I could make any other move, strong hands gripped my wrists and pulled me down. My surprised yelp was cut off by the sudden lack of air in my lungs, as something heavy pressed down onto me. I was not the ground I felt against my back, but the pillowy surface of my couch. I forced my eyes to open.

Dark met bright, as Vergil's gaze pierced me against the cushions. I struggled for some air underneath him and when he understood my problem, his grip loosened around my neck just a tiny bit. I now came to notice that something ice cold was just dangling mere inches away from my face in mid air.

There were those ice spears again, he could summon. This time, they were pointed exactly at me. No holds barred. I couldn't suppress the fear, that now crept up to my face and heated it up. My eyes grew wide as I was forced to focus on the razor sharp edges of the icy blades. The coolness was emitting from them and tickled my hot cheeks.

They were so _close_.

A frustrated, deep grunt escaped Vergil's mouth above me. He had caged me with his body and pinned me down, so I couldn't escape.

„Don't you ever dare to sneak up on me. Again." He stretched the words, while he clenched his teeth. Veins came forth on his throat, throbbing with anger. The threatening tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

„S-Sorry." I stammered nervously.

Heftily shaking his head, he lowered his guard and let his hand slip from my throat. Vergil got back to his feet and took a few steps away from me.

I rubbed over the sore spot on my neck and tried to get up, but was blocked by his illusive swords.

Clearing my throat, I found my voice to speak:

„Did I startle you?"

„No. You merely reminded me, that I shall apply your bedroom door with a lock, secure enough for any prying, ignorant dolt, just like you."

His eyes sparkled with fury through the darkness.

I still couldn't get up completely, because three big ice swords monitored my every movement and were still pointed at me.

Vergil hesitated a bit longer, but withdrew them with a lazy hand gesture, that caused them to shatter into tiny little glistening pieces. It reminded me of snow flakes, that danced slowly and gracefully to the ground.

 _So beautiful, but so deadly at the same time..._

I looked up at Vergil again. His gaze remained unflinching, as he stood there, his whole form trembling with tension.

Finally I rose to my feet and picked up the blanket, that had been tossed across the room in the process. This was going to be a long, sleepless night.

...

* * *

...

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **As I stated before, the next chapter should be coming up soon. I'm still caught up in the middle of some exams, but I can manage both :)  
Have a nice week and until next time!**

Lisa  
x


	11. Lost

**Hello to all the new followers and a big, big sorry! x) I promised to post this chapter three weeks ago, but couldn't do it due to some personal issues and no internet. But finally it's done!**

 **Oh by the way, this chapter is definitely rated M. There will be alcohol, cigarettes and slight violence. Just to be safe.^^**

 **As always, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Lost**

* * *

It's just the start of the winter  
and I'm all alone  
and I've got my eye right on you  
give me a coin and I'll take you to the moon  
give me a beer and I'll kiss you so foolishly,  
like you do when you lie, when you're not in my thoughts,  
like you do when you lie and I know it's not my imagination

 _(Jocelyn Pook - Loving Strangers)_

* * *

He watched me the whole time. Following my every motion. _So annoying._

My patience grew shorter by the second.

It got under my skin and sent an uncomfortable shiver down my spine.

 _Get it together!_

As I tried to ignore him, I pointedly turned my back towards Vergil and began to fold the disheveled blanket. I strained myself to act like nothing happened, but I was screaming inwardly.

The silence that followed, didn't make it any better. My throat was nearly bursting from all the words I tried to keep sealed within me. It was hard. And it was, because I was desperate. I hadn't felt so angry and helpless in a long time.

Suddenly he cleared his throat behind me, as if wanting to break the unbearable silence. And I shrieked, like a frightened kitten. Pathetic.

I turned around without looking at him directly. Keeping my brain busy with starring at the carpet, I passed him by, nearly walking straight into him and placed the folded sheet on the armrest.

The darkness of my little hallway gave me a chance to close my eyes and breathe.

 _This was a real blow._

I needed a new plan. But what options had I left?

Running wouldn't work anymore. Maybe I could drug him? But with that? I remembered, that demons were immune to any of these substances. So this might be a bad idea. And besides, I didn't do drugs. Hell, I didn't even have any alcohol in my flat right now.

If escaping didn't work, maybe – at least – I could keep him off my heels.

„I leave you alone. My bad for being hospitable." I raised my hands in defeat as I stood in the door frame, back still turned towards him.

He ignored my bitter irony.

„Don't try this again or I-..." He snarled behind me.

Was his voice trembling?

„Alright, don't go any further, I know what's coming next. Enough empty threats for today."

And with that, I marched on.

It sounded like Vergil was about to retort something, but decided to leave it and ignored me again. I heard the cushions of my sofa rustling, as he slumped back down.

 _Very good._

I felt the tension loosen around my shoulders as soon as I closed the bedroom door.

Slamming my left hand slightly against my forehead, I sunk down onto my bed.

Why had I been such an idiot? I should've just sprinted through the front door. Damn conscience.

„Stupid demons." I pouted, as I stared at the ceiling. The anger, that had bottled up inside of me, was nothing but hot air. It wasn't helping at all.

As I turned around in my bed, desperately trying to search for a solution in my head, I noticed a small crackling beside me. A hard edge was boring itself into my spine.

„Ouch!"

I turned around to look, what it was.

My sketch book.

The drawing of Vergil's hands was still opened up. Did I not pack that away for the next class already?

Pulling the sketch book over to me in my lap, I found a comfortable position to skip through all the drawings and drafts I had made over the years.

Scaly dragons, some fairies and castles filled the first few pages.

More developed, and rendered concept arts of various characters followed. Then there were landscape drawings, fantasy and real ones.

My recent drawings consisted of studies. Portraits and details of the human body.

Even plants, flowers and some animal drawings were documented.

I remembered the first day I went to a zoo with my old family. Brooks and Aiden.

I was shocked in the beginning. I could've never pictured, that it was legal to keep those huge foreign animals caged and observed all the time. But I understood over time, that most of them were born in captivity, so they never experienced wilderness or freedom before.

It reminded me of the situation I was in right now. How ironical. Turning over the page, I came to my latest drawing again.

Vergil's hands.

„Incredible how much they could fuck up my life." I whispered almost hollow.

I kept starring at them for quite a while until I couldn't stop yawning.

„Hm, at least they turned out quite well, so hopefully this evening wasn't a complete waste."

I flipped the sketch book shut and pulled up my sheets.

Suddenly I was reminded of the first day at university. All those artists armed with their own unique sketch books happily exchanging stories, names and feelings in the grand meeting hall. Seeing the drawings of other creative heads, their techniques and styles made me feel at awe. All this talent brought together in one room, it was magical.

I sighed pleasantly at that thought.

Then I remembered what many of these sketch books had in common. But mine didn't.

Drawings of skulls, death in general, demons and angels. And lots of them.

When I stood there, surrounded by all these drawings, I began to recall my past life. I'd desperately looked at Brooklyn back then, trying to push the haunting thoughts away.

Brooks only gave me knowing looks. Altough she never knew the whole story. And she hopefully never would.

Drawing angels, demons or skulls didn't bring me joy. Quite the opposite. It was just too real to put it between fairies and dragons and pretend it was all just fantasy.

But of course, nobody of my fellow students was aware of their existence.

Sometimes I dared myself to dream about a life without knowing. A world in peace and more mundane problems, than those at hand. A world without secrets or supernatural danger.

But I stopped myself quickly. I just wasn't ment to live a normal life. That was all.

Furthermore I wasn't supposed to possess these powers, that lay within me.

 _Heck, I wasn't supposed to let a demon sleep on my couch right now!_

What could I do? I was helpless. Nobody knew and I was not going to make the sacrifice of putting those that I love, in danger. Not for a single, pesky demon. No.

I could handle him and his shenanigans. Nobody had to die anymore.

…

Just seconds after my furious contemplating, my body reminded me of its exhaustion. The recent events caught up to me and I sunk into a deep slumber. I slept without dreaming.

...

* * *

Infuriated eyes hid underneath thick locks of reddish hair, as Joelle turned away from him. Her body couldn't keep still as her mouth began to form the words.

„I leave you alone. My bad for being hospitable."

The bitter tone in her strong voice left a foul taste in Vergil's mouth. It was like poison, infesting his mind.

Of course, he had not been scared, when she had leaned over him to cover his resting form with a blanket. He had been alarmed.

His instincts had told him so. And he trusted them. They were his right hand and his advisor. And they had always proven to be helpful. His brother had called him a predator for that as an insult. But was he so wrong? A predator was simply designed for survival and superiority. Vergil had never been different.

Close, sudden contact was something, he had his issues with. Since he had returned to Dante, things had slightly changed, though. Vergil got used to most ludic attacks from him. But only then, when he was awake and aware. Never at night. And Dante knew why.

When Vergil's mind rested, his body took over and seized control. He relied on it. It was a life saving mechanism and he would probably never turn it off. It was by default. Like breathing or letting the heart beat. He didn't have to think about it.

The sudden closeness of her beating heart was, what really startled him and took his instincts by surprise. His mind hadn't been sharp enough to contemplate the reaction, as he was thrashed out from sleep. He loathed drowsiness and not being aware of his surroundings.

It had been merely a rythm. And it began to increase steadily and turned louder and louder. A strange feeling inside of him pulsated with the beat. He couldn't fathom what it was.

He was breathing heavily.

„Don't try this again or I-..." _could've harmed you._

He wanted to say.

„...enough empty threats for today."

It hadn't been a threat. It had been a proper and honest warning. He wanted to let her know about the danger, that her actions involved.

But she silenced him. Exhaustion was dripping from her voice.

Inhaling deeply, Vergil closed his mouth.

It was rather pointless to argue anyway. She wasn't going to leave her apartment and he had made that clear before. Besides, he desperately craved some sleep. He was quite durable. However the human side, how meager it might be, got the better of him and he needed to give in.

He had last rested about two weeks ago. The futile search for Yamato had kept him busy and he hadn't wasted one thought on something so negligible such as sleep.

And he needed a clear mind, if he was going to watch over the little human. She was quite a lively one...

...

* * *

The next morning was strangely quiet. Birds were softly chirping their morning songs and a bunch of people were already on the streets.

I woke up in a mess of blankets and pillows.

Rough sleep. I yawned thoroughly. Stretching my weary limbs, I rubbed the rest of the doziness out of my eyes.

Soft sun rays beamed through the brown curtains into my bedroom. It was still very early, I could tell by the orangey colour of the light.

Then it hit me.

„Vergil." I whispered almost inaudibly. He was probably still here.

I groaned into my hands as flashbacks from yesterday flew through my mind. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet. For a moment I considered, to just crawl into the covers again and sleep the day away. Just like nothing had happened.

But he wouldn't probably let me do that. He would waltz in here and drag me out of the bed.

The tiny glimps of dignity, that was left in me, screamed.

I was in a vulnerable position right now. Still worn out and probably not looking too good.

If he was pestering me, than at least with my well formed mask of vanity and self-confidence on.

I grumbled some cursewords as I scrambled out of the sheets and into the bathroom.

A shower first.

The hot water was like honey to my stressed out muscles and brain. I hummed in appreciation. I did my morning routine and hurried into my bath robe.

„I hope, he's been at least useful somehow and made some breakfast. Otherwise we have to sort out some new rules in this household." I rolled up the sleeves of the robe to reveal my tattooed forearms as I mused darkly.

Ready to enter the devil's den aka my living room, I raised my hand to push the door handle. Slight nervousity spread through me in that moment.

„Relax. If he wanted to kill you, he could've done that a gazillion times by now." It was true.

I took a deep breath and pressed down.

There was nobody.

The living room was completely untouched. I opened the door further, to get a better view.

„Hello?"

No answer.

„...Vergil?" I dared to speak his name out loud.

Still nothing.

„How strange..." I muttered to myself.

I walked into the room with light steps, turning around. The silence, that followed me, was almost spooky.

He had left. I was alone again.

„ _ **RING!"**_

My body jerked at the piercing sound coming from behind me.

„Holy mother of...!" I cursed.

It was my cellphone. I ran up to my bedroom again, where I found it laying on my bedside cabinet. I picked it up immediately and checked the display.

It was Brooklyn.

„Joe, are you ok?"

„Oh, hey Brooks. Yes, of course! Sorry again for leaving you hanging yesterday..."

„Yeah, yeah. Can't say you didn't miss much, but... it's fine. Oh and by the way, are you doing better?"

I paused to look over to the living room again. It was still pleasantly silent.

„Much better."

„Heeey, awesome. What'd ya say, you gonna make up for yesterday and we hit a nice irish pub later? Just us two."

I could almost hear Brooks smile flirtatiously through the phone.

„Uh, sure. Good idea." I replied with some hesitation at first. I had no idea, what would happen, if I actually left my flat. But I was more than eager to find out. It might've all been just a bad dream in the end, though.

„Thought so as well. I'll be there at eight!"

„Hey, what about Jared? You gonna leave him out?

„No, more like he's leaving _himself_ out right now. He literally drank the whole bar yesterday. I believe he's slammed."

We laughed in unison.

„Damn, Jared." I sighed. This is why I loved Brooks. She always found a way to brighten up my mood.

„I'm glad you're back among the living, Joelle. See ya later. And take care."

Her warm voice made me smile. „Thank you, you as well!"

I hung up and tossed my cellphone on my pillow.

This day was going to be not that bad after all.

…

It was around seven p.m. when my oven began to beep furiously.

„Yes, yes! I'm coming!"

Finally dinner was ready. There was nothing more tedious than waiting for food, if you're hungry like a wolf. And I really had to eat something, before I went out with Brooks. Because „dates" with her always meant lots of alcohol and dancing, and of course laughing.

I was already dressed and had some make-up put on. I didn't really care and was not really talented with the whole face routine thing, to say the least. Brooks would fix the rest, if she found it necessary. And I was so thankful for that.

I filled my plate with the lasagna I had prepared and seated myself on the couch. Pulling out the remote control from under one of the big cushions, I turned on the TV for some background noises, while I was eating. I zapped around for a while, not sure what to watch. As I had reached the maximum of my TV channels, I settled with the local news.

„ _..Witnesses stated that the power failure had reached parts of New York and most of the eastern boroughs. Please avoid all electrically controlled devices and transportation for the next two hours."_

„Power failure? That's new." I mumbled.

„ _..Cause for the commotion is yet unclear, experts assume that it was initiated by a technical defect. Power supply lines did not get damaged, it is advised to not exert any self-repairing measurements in your home. Electricity should be back and running again in no time..."_

„Well, at least I got spared." I looked around at every electrical device, that was turned on right now, including the TV.

As I settled back into the cushions, I looked at the clock. Half past 7. Anticipation spread through my body like a wildfire. Never had I been so eager to go out before. I was happy, that I didn't get surprised throughout the day with any … _demonic_ visitors and I hoped, that it would stay that way.

I yawned intensively.

„Damn, already getting tired again?" I frowned.

As I blinked the little stars away, that occurred before my eyes, I caught something interesting laying in front of my arm-chair.

It was rather obvious, sparkling and glistening in the dim light and I asked myself, why I didn't notice it earlier.

A book.

Old, beautifully decorated with a wine red cover and silver ornaments in every corner. Nothing was written on it, no title, author or owner. And it was definitely not one of mine. I knew my books and their names.

Too curious for my own good, I stood up and placed my plate with the almost untouched lasagna on the table. I picked the book up from the ground and opened it.

A certain half-demon must've left it behind, I believed.

As I turned to the first page, I instantly got reminded of my own old diary. The edges were slightly worn out and the paper was torn at some points. And there was just one word to start with:

„Sparda."

It was written in a peculiarly elegant handwriting. There was something soft and feminine about it.

I instantly recognized, that it was not just a word, but a name. A certain one.

Sparda. Oft course. The glorious dark knight. Who had saved the whole world and humanity.

Vergil's father. A demon and not just a half one.

I remembered, how my father had taught me about the legend. That Sparda rose from the depths of hell to save the earth and its inhabitants. But was after all struck down by a traitor in his ranks. Another strong demon. And he was the one, who currently ruled Hell. Mundus.

It's funny how people still tended to believe in the infernal savior. He probably was handled like a god. Although there was no proof of his existence. HEXAGON made sure of that.

That's what they were there for afterall. To keep humanity oblivious of any demonic activities. Whatever the cost.

A slight shiver went down my spine.

I turned the next page slowly. And I revealed more handwritten notes.

„ _My love,_

 _remember us, always. May strength guide you on your journey._

 _E."_

The following pages were hardly readable due to their withered state. But what really caught my eye, was a drawing. A beautiful one.

It was a portrait of a young woman. She was leaning against a window frame. Her gaze was averted, she was focused on something outside of the window. She looked incredibly dreamy and calm. Her long blonde hair fell like soft waves down her spine and the dress, that she wore, was a deep blue. It was nothing fancy but just as elegant as her complete figurine. Looking at her made me feel so peaceful.

The woman's mouth was stretched to a soft smile and she rested her chin on her right hand. Looking at the glimpse of light coming from the sun, it must've been dawning. All in all she looked phenomenally stunning. And I couldn't help but gawk at the drawing.

Also the richness of detail and the technique of the artist were remarkable. There was so much effort put in it and one could see, that it was drawn with passion. It was truly a piece of art.

„ _ **Ding! Dong!"**_

„Oh shit." I exclaimed suprised. Was it already that late?

I looked at the clock. 8 p.m. damn.

I had been lost in the strange book for the last 30 minutes and hadn't noticed at all. My plate full of lasagna still graced the table and it was probably already cold. Besides, there was no time for eating anymore.

The feeling of excitement spread through my stomach.

„Coming." I said towards my front door.

A muffled „hurry up, slow-poke!" was the answer. Yup, that was definitely Brooklyn. I smiled as I rushed through my living room, turned off the TV and almost threw my plate into the fridge. Taking my small bag with the door keys and my cell-phone, I quickly checked my face one last time in the mirror. Alright then.

I opened the front door and was greeted with a stormy hug.

„Thousand years later." She teased me.

I rolled my eyes at her and she held me at arm's length to observe the effort of my today's look.

„Smokin' hot." Brooks smirked.

„I have to say, you don't look too shabby as well." I retorted with a high nose.

„Damn right!"

These were her last words before she dragged me down the stairs and into the night air. Luckily my foot reached the door just in time to close it behind me with a kick.

„So, where are we going exactly? You mentioned Irish Pub before." I asked as we went downtown.

„Yep, but not any kind of Irish Pub."

„Oh, c'mon." I pouted impatiently.

„Relax, there will be lots of beer, boys and oh! Did I mention food already?" Her eyes glowed teasingly.

I bumped her gently in the side.

„Oh, I'm glad you're back, Joe. It's not the same without you." Her expression turned soft and her smile was heartwarming.

„Same." I said, struck with happiness.

…

„We're almost there!" Brooks exclaimed.

I could hear, that she was as excited as me. Soft tones of music were already playing in the background as we approached our destination.

A beautiful yard with colourful lights hanging from the surrounding trees came in sight before us.

„Woah!" I called out, mesmerized by the view, that was showcased.

It was an old Irish Pub, _Sally's_ so to call it, paneled with dark wood. It looked cozy and inviting. The lawn in front of it was filled with people, that were comfortably sitting on hassocks or blankets. A live band was playing classic folk songs and the crowd cheared with them.

Perfect for a warm summer evening. My eyes began to sparkle.

„Shall we?" Brooks smiled at me as she spread one arm towards the pub.

„Yes, please." I laughed and dragged her along.

We wriggled us through the people, that were happily laughing and drinking. There was a free spot underneath a huge maple tree, that was entangled in a long chain of lights. It illuminated the ground in a pleasant orange.

„And what do you think?" Brooks smirked at me.

„Perfect." I sighed happily.

A few seconds later, a preppy waitress arrived.

„Hey and welcome to Sally's! What can I get ya?" She had a strong southern accent.

„Two Guinness please." Brooks ordered for us.

„Comin' right up!" The waitress nodded and turned on her heel.

„Guinness, really?" I asked Brooks in a sarcastic way.

„What's wrong with that? It's an irish pub after all, we have to stick to the tradition. Besides I like the colour black. And beer." She shrugged innocently.

I laughed while shaking my head.

We watched more people gather around us, their voices echoing loudly into the night sky. Brooks and I joined in after a while of just listening to their drunken cheers. It was a blast, our laughter filled the air. And we emptied one beer after another.

„ _But it was not your fault, but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I my dear? Didn't I my..." (Mumford & Sons – Little Lion Man)_

We all cheered in unison.

I hadn't realised how drunk I actually was, until I wanted to stand up and dance. Brooks immediately grabbed my arm and supported me.

„Woah, there." Concern lay in her eyes.

„Yeaaaaah, I'm fine. You see!" I exclaimed as I struggled my way up to a standing position. Brooks blinked at me, not believing a thing about my drunk blabbering.

Everything started to spin around me and I tumbled from one side to another. This was a bad idea. Feeling the cool grassy ground under my knees again, I pouted.

I could hear a high noise behind me. „Shut up." I mumbled towards Brooks, who was shaking from laughter.

It was definitely wise to drink nothing for the next hour and just sit down. And so I did. I sunk my head onto my knees as I watched the others with a crooked smile. Everybody seemed pretty wasted, but they were still able to dance and sing most of the song lines along.

Brooks had made some new friends, it was nice to see her having fun. It made me happy, too.

The guys she was talking to, seemed to be a part of our university course. But I've never seen them before.

…

Long after the band had packed their things and left, and only a few people were still sticking around, Brooklyn shook my arm. I woke up from my drowsy state after a few seconds.

„Hey, Joelle. We're going inside. It's getting cold and Rob is grabbing us a round of shots. C'mon."

Before I could even agree with her, she pulled me up and along towards the pub.

„Rob?" I asked, completely dazed.

„Yes, Rob. He sat the whole time next to you, idiot." Brooks gently pulled me towards her. She wiggled with her eyebrows at me mysteriously and I knew exactly, what that meant.

„Oh." I simply mouthed. Furhermore I didn't know, what to exactly reply to her hidden indication.

„Damn, you're drunk." Brooks giggled as she flung an arm around my shoulder for support.

„Thanks, Captain Obvious." I mumbled.

As we went inside, the warmth of the bar and the people hit me like a wall. I blinked a few times as the world before my eyes turned slowly.

The light inside was rather dimmed, which made it even cozier thant it already seemed from outside.

Brooks led us to a seating area, away from all the other drunkards and the commotion. I could hear the radio playing some late night rock song in the background as lively chatter surrounded us. A few guys, who Brooks apparently had met outside, followed us. One of them made his way to the bar, a tall guy with dark hair and a gray jersey. He was quite handsome I had to admit and he seemed nice, even from far away. That must be Rob, I figured.

I turned my gaze away and observed the interior of the bar. Old oakwood furniture everywhere and vintage paintings with big ships from another time decorated most of the walls. What made me curious, was the huge anchor, that was dangling from the ceiling. It served as a rough version of a chandelier. The dark wooden panels fitted the spicy smell of whiskey and burned candles.

„Here we go." A cheery voice exclaimed before me. I raised my weary head to make out, whom it belonged to.

Rob just arrived, his hands grasping shiny shot glasses. The sweet scent of Barcadi mixed with the air.

He placed five glasses in front of us and everyone reached out eagerly.

This was probably not a smart idea. But I couldn't care less in that moment.

We downed our first round in no time. The boys sent a roar through the bar, that could've scared a few kids. But not the alcohol.

After the second round I had to raise red flags. Slight nausea spread through my stomach and I had to gulp very hard. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed fresh air, immediately or else...

„I need a time-out. Be right back." I muttered rapidly towards Brooks, but she didn't notice me. She was too busy ogling and chatting with the guy next to her.

I rolled my eyes at her and began the struggle to raise to my feet, until I got interrupted...

„Hey. You alright? Joelle, am I correct?"

A voice carefully asked next to me. I winced at the unexpected vivid tone.

Rob. His green eyes sparkled a little bit too much for me.

„Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I just need some time outside." I tried my best to sound as sober as possible.

„Uh, I could accompany you maybe?" His voice was very soft. Concerned even.

„Thanks, but I just need some silence. I won't take long." I excused myself as I squeezed through the tables, that we had pushed together to get a bigger one.

„Oh, alright." Rob answered with throbbing disappointment, as he turned to the left, to let me pass through.

I had just crushed his hopes and it made me feel aweful. But I couldn't deal with that kind of stuff right now. I was on an emergency rush for fresh air. And so I sped up the best way I could.

I battled my way through various smoke clouds until I finally reached the main door. It was heavy, so I leaned in to open it.

The coolness of the cloudless night brought new life into me. I breathed in deeply. What a wonderful feeling. It felt so refreshing, as I began to slowly pace down the alley.

There were not many people on the streets anymore. And it had turned rather quiet as well. Just what I wanted it to be. I walked even further down the road, completely lost in my mind. I could finally think for a bit, eventhough the alcohol still had my brain firmly in its grasp.

This evening had been pretty damn fun so far. I was able to be me again. Just the plain old _human-with-no-strange-powers_ me.

…

As I turned around a corner, I could hear laughter in front of me. Some gloomy guys exchanged handshakes as they greeted each other. I wasn't sure how many they were, but they certainly blocked the narrow alley before me. The light from a broken street lamp was quite dim, which made it even harder for me to see. The only things that lit up in the darkness, were their cigarettes, as they puffed white smoke clouds into the air.

I decided to not pay any further attention to them and turn around to find another way to walk and dedicate myself to my thoughts.

I was just about to leave the small alley as a low whistle errupted from the darkness behind me. Involuntarily I began to walk swifter.

„Look, what we have here." A raspy voice mused behind me.

I whirled around in surprise. Too fast. The dizziness made me almost trip.

A big arm all at once shot forward and grabbed my shoulder. The fingers dug into my upper arm, as someone shook me vehemently.

„Watch your step, missy." A dirty, deep voice laughed at me.

„Get your hands off me!" I tried to scream, but it was a pathetic screech. My voice broke. I had overused it with all the singing from before.

„Uh, the kitten got claws, watch out. Come on, let's have a little fun." I began to punch and toss my arms around me, as I was shoved from one side to another. It was way too dark for me to see anything.

„A fighter she is, alright. I like that." Rough hands grabbed my wrists as I struggled. More whistles and cheers escaped their foul mouths. I could smell alcohol and tobacco.

„No, no... n-no...let go!" It was a silent scream.

 _Was this really, how the night would end for me? How I was going to end?_

It grew even darker around me and my limbs went almost numb.

Something hot and scorching pierced my wrist. I could see behind cloudy eyes as one of the men pressed his bruning cigarette on to my skin. It stung like hell and I tried to scream, but there was only loud laughter around me and darkness.

…

Something overshadowed me. I could feel it. It was leaning in. It even leant over my attackers. I was pulled out of the mess by a pair of strong arms. Firm leather clad around them, that rubbed against my naked arms. They held me tight to something rock solid. Everything around me turned silent for a moment.

The dirty laughter and the whistles were muted by an unknown force. Fear filled the air, it was strong. I could even smell the sharp stench from my attackers.

And then, there were blue, bright lights around me. And screams. Loud ones. Their voices trembling with anguish and surprise. They turned into painful groans all at once.

I could hear footsteps, dragged across the stony ground of the alley. They left me.

As I opened my eyes for a brief moment, I could see how the men ran away from me. Horror filled their wide eyes. But they were still alive.

„What's going on?" I could only whisper anymore.

I tried to blink the dizziness away as I turned my head.

…

Slightly concerned, brilliant blue eyes looked down at me. Their spark so bright, even in almost complete darkness.

„Are you hurt?" His ever so deep and husky voice immediately sent shivers down my spine.

„N-no...not really." I studdered perplexedly.

I now came to notice, that he held me in his arms. And I was glad. The dizziness hadn't vanished yet.

His white hair was slightly mussed and a few strands hung down into his eyes. His cool gaze mustered my face.

„Vergil, what are you..."

„Don't lie to me." He grunted lowly as he grabbed my wrist and held it up for a better view. The small burning was nothing major, but now as I could see it, it began to sting again. He reached with one arm into his pocket of his coat and revealed a silky handkerchief.

Vergil sat me back on the ground and leaned my unstable body against him. I froze completely and even held my breath for a second. He began to fold the handkerchief into a temporary bandage as he mumbled:

„I was nearby investing on a case, when suddenly this _ruckus_ disturbed my concentration."

He tucked the ends of the thin fabric together, so it stayed in place around my wrist.

I was surprised by his actions beyond anything.

„I see." I said quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by a strange warmth, that spread through my body. It was probably the shock.

„Did those peasants cut off that insolent tongue of yours? I reckoned with a harsher retort than this."

He raised a delicate silvery eyebrow at me.

 _Was he trying to tease me?_

„Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not in the mood." I joked dryly. My mouth managed a half smile.

„Very well." He stated and then raised me to a standing postion. But my body wasn't ready yet. I stumbled a few steps until Vergil caught me again.

„Careful." He murmured close to my left ear.

„Thank you." I whispered sheepishly.

A heavy silence filled the air, as we remained there for a few moments longer. I didn't want to look up. The feelings, that had built up inside me, were almost undescribable. There was still fear and shock, making my bones tremble. Even though I felt incredibly vulnerable in that moment, there was also safety.

 _Was I allowed to feel that way around him? Around a demon?_

Blood started to spread into my cheeks.

„You should go home."

 _Was his voice softer than usual? Or was I just really drunk?_


	12. Revelations

**Hello there! I'm back. Finally made it through christmas and finished this chapter.**

 **I'm kinda telling my view on the "True Legend of Sparda" telltale here, so it would be interesting to see your theories, about what really happened. If you don't know what I mean, please read the chapter, haha. It's quite conversational and it was rather hard, because Vergil doesn't talk much. Usually. ;)**

 **Christmas just ended for me. I hope, you had a pleasant time celebrating, if you celebrate it that is. :D**

 **Anyways, have fun reading and rate/comment!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Revelations**

* * *

I know there's been stigma 'round me  
I know you heard things about me  
You sleep one eye closed  
Too scared to get heartbroke  
Heard too many lies told  
Don't make this shit my fault  
I could tell why you would doubt me  
I hit one time, you can't live without me  
Girl I'm just peakin', I'm just tryna be on top of you  
On top of you

All I know  
 _All I know, all I know, all I know_  
All I know is this

 _(The Weeknd - All I Know)_

* * *

His unfamiliar, but unique scent was strong now, that he stood so near to me. It reminded me of lavender and something a bit musky, but not unpleasant. It was a flavoury mix, which seemed to engulf my mind and make me even dizzier than I was before.

„You're probably right." I nodded and finally looked at him as I took a few steps backwards, to bring some distance between us.

His eyes mustered me curiously. There was still a bit concern hidden in his cold mask.

„But not alone." He continued, making it sound more like an order. „Come with me."

I couldn't even argue against it, as Vergil grabbed my arm firmly and began to drag me up the alley way.

„N-no. Wait... My friend. She's... I don't wanna leave her alone!" I started to struggle against his unyielding grip on my forearm. My blabbering was hardly identifiable, but my voice didn't break this time. Progress.

Vergil sighed, slightly unnerved, and began to pinch the bridge of his keen nose with his free hand. It didn't seem to convince him, as he grabbed my arm a little tighter and didn't stop walking.

„...and my keys! Of course! They are still in my bag with her." I exclaimed sheepishly.

He deadpanned me before he grunted.

„Find _your friend_. And tell her, that you're leaving. Immediately. I'll stay here."

He paused for a brief second to let go of my arm and stepped in front of me, so his gaze directly captured mine. „And _do not_ keep me waiting."

I merely nodded. Vergil crossed his arms before his chest and stepped aside to let me through. I was not sure, if I was left any other option than to obey.

Although his light threat let me grumble in disapproval, I was more than happy, that he wasn't coming along.

These weren't Brooklyn's problems and she should not get involved with him.

Speeding up my pace, I left Vergil behind me. As I wandered up the alley to the pub, I could still feel his gaze piercing through me from behind. I hastily pushed the heavy, dark door open and then searched for my best friend.

I would not leave her alone to venture back home through the gloomy city. Fact had proven just 10 minutes ago, that not everyone around here was friendly.

„Ah, there she is." I mumbled to myself as I spotted Brooks at the same table, where we were drinking at before. I hurried over to them. The boys from our uni were still seated around her. I cleared my throat as I stood, but they didn't seem to notice me. They were too enthralled by Brooklyn's talking. I cleared my throat a bit louder and spoke up:

„Sorry it took so long!" Everyone suddenly stopped their blabbering and looked at me.

I smiled a half smile, as Brooks rose up, her arms already reaching for me.

„Oh my god, Joe. Finally!" she exclaimed and hugged me tight.

„What happened? You look a little … wild." Brooks couldn't hide her concern as she held me on arm's length.

 _Oh, no._ Were there any signs of the fight? I didn't want to scare her or make her worry about me. And she definitely would, if there was just the slightest hint.

„Ah, it's nothing. I tripped a few times on my way. Too drunk to walk." I tried to muse with a light, but nervous chuckle, as I scratched the back of my head. I so hoped, that the lying would find an end soon. This whole secrecy thing was straining my nerves.

Brooklyn squinted her eyes at me. Of course. She was doubting it and of course, she was right. But she needed to believe it, just this once.

I rolled my eyes at her theatrically. „Calm down. I'm fine. I'm still alive."

I bit my lower lip.

Brooks exhaled audibly. Her eyes mustering me again. „I'm glad you're back. But I was worried. You're a big, fucking, idiot for taking an eternity to just walk through the streets. Alone. Never do that again. The city is still _new_ to us, you know?"

She almost whispered the last part.

„Yes, yes. I know. And I'm sorry." I sighed deeply. And paused for a few seconds before I continued:

„I was actually considering to leave now. How about you?"

Slight relief sparked in her eyes by my question. „Well, good you ask. I just called Jared to come pick us both up. I've had enough for tonight." Brooks rubbed her cheeks.

She had always done that. It was her way of showing fatigue. She would normally wear make-up and couldn't rub her eyes, because she would smear everything over her whole face and leave a black mess. And so she would just rub the less critical spots.

I smiled at her knowingly.

„Oh, I... I called a cab for me and it's waiting, I believe. You go on and drive with Jared, so you don't have to make a detour." I tried to convince Brooks, that I would be fine and we should go separated ways.

„Uhm, no? Joe, this doesn't make sense. Cabs are expensive. You don't have that kind of extra money. Besides, I don't think you should be driving alone." Brooklyn was still smiling, because she didn't see my growing despair.

Fear was creeping up on me, that my time for talking was running short. And I was right.

 _What the hell should I do now?_ Internally freaking out I began to studder.

„I-uh. Well..."

…

„What is taking so long?" I winced at the sharp growl behind me.

 _Oh no. Good heavens, no! This wasn't happening, was it?_

„Joelle." His demanding voice froze me to the spot. It was too strange, to hear my name from his lips.

I couldn't turn around in that moment. Instead I mustered Brooklyn's changing expression right in front of me, as she acknowledged the intruder. Her eyes were transfixed and big with surprise, the words she wanted to utter just a second ago, extinguished. She was, like me, completely motionless, but her eyes told stories. Stories of the man right behind me, Vergil.

Yeah. I had been a fool for believing, that he would wander around, unnoticed and that he would wait for me. The effect, that his appearance just had, was too obvious. His looks, posture and height must've blown any girl's and maybe even boy's mind. Beyond that, I was sure now, that demons had some kind of strange aura, that lured victims into their trap. And normal people wouldn't know. Know, what he was and what he was capable of.

Now Brooklyn began to gawk at him and I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled my eyes and stepped towards her to shake her softly.

"Who... is _that_?" She stammered, her normally vibrant voice a small squeak.

"And more importantly, why does he know your name?!" It was merely a high whisper. Brooklyn extended her index finger to quickly point at him in her disbelief.

I hadn't noticed until now, that Vergil had stepped closer and stood now only a few inches behind me. I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply.

I had to admit, the shadow, that his form cast over me, had something uncanny.

Brooklyn had noticed by now, that her starring was kind of obvious and a bit misplaced. She straightened herself and leaned past me to speak to Vergil directly. I looked at the ceiling and tried to forget the whole situation for a couple of seconds. The short moment of peace eased my racing mind and heart a bit. But when I heard Brooks clearing her throat, I began to pray internally.

"Excuse me, Mr. but I was just holding a conversation here. So could you please wait for a second?"

Brooks caught up to her old self really quick, but all I could do, was to gulp hard. Vergil was everything, but not patient. I had experienced that before.

 _It couldn't get any worse than that, could it?_

Brooklyn crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked past me with a cheeky expression. Then she came near to my face to whisper her burning question:

"Who is this, what's his name, Joe?"

 _Really, Brooks?_

 _..._

Her question was almost inaudible and only meant for my ears, but as an answer came a frustrated growl behind me.

I was about to open my mouth, when suddenly Vergil spoke:

"None of your concern." He snarled.

Brooklyn's eyes grew wide again and her mouth stood agape with indignation.

"I can't believe, he just heard that." She whispered once again, more to herself than to me.

 _God dammit. Couldn't he at least try and act **not** like a demon in public?_

What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't possibly introduce them to each other...

"We have to leave. Now." His dark voice echoed in the back of my skull. Vergil didn't move, but I could feel his glare piercing me. I gritted my teeth, as I searched for a solution to end this conversation in the smoothest way possible. I turned around and returned his intent gaze.

"Give me a moment please. It won't take long. And you don't want to reveal yourself right here, do you?" I whispered. And even though the bar was still noisy and filled with lively laughter, I was damn sure he understood everything.

His sharp inhale was his only response, when he suddenly turned on his heel and started to head for the door. I lingered a moment longer in surprise, before I directed my attention to Brooks again. I had expected him to protest a bit more, than just a stare.

Brooklyn frowned at me. "What was that just about?"

"Uh-mh..." I stammered. "Probably the most impatient cab driver I've ever met." I tried to joke, but failed miserably.

"A cab driver. Really." Brooks raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms before her chest in disbelief. "He for damn sure picked the wrong job with that mug."

Knowledge sometimes was indeed painful. Right in that moment, I'd wished to scream at the top of my lungs and speak out the truth. But it wasn't meant to be. I would carry these secrets with me to the grave probably.

"Uh-huh. I'll be going then-..." I reached around her to grab my back and jacket and then flung my arms around her for a quick hug. Brooks returned it briefly, but I could feel, that there was still tension inside of her.

As I turned around, Brooks caught me mid-air. "Whatever it is, that you're keeping from me, it better be worth it. But I trust you, Joe. You have your reasons."

The raw hurt in her eyes almost tore me apart. She nodded, probably to reassure herself, that she made the right decision. I gulped hard and watched as Brooks tried to search for an answer in my eyes.

A heart of gold and a sense like a sleuth. How could she end up, having me as her best friend? I sometimes felt like I didn't deserve her by my side.

I pressed my mouth together to conceal my anger and arising sadness.

"Thank you." I whispered. _I just wanted to protect you._

"We'll talk about this. Don't you worry." She threatened wearily.

There was still scepticism in her eyes, but at least she knew, that I didn't want to lie to her. I would make it up to Brooklyn somehow.

She pulled me in for one last hug and then slightly pushed me away.

"Now, go." Her mouth forming a small smile.

I returned it, more forced than wanted.

...

When I walked out of the pub, the cool air greeted me. My skin tingled and I breathed in deeply. I didn't feel so drunk anymore, but my head had started to pound over time. _Stupid hangover._

I looked around. The streets were dead empty. No cars or people were passing by and it seemed awfully quiet. _How late was it actually?_

To top it all of, there was no white haired demon, that stomped up and down the alley, dying of impatience. There was literally nobody.

Unsure of what to do, I cleared my throat and waited for any sign, a movement maybe in the shadows. But nothing.

Again I began to wander down the road, but with hesitance. I wouldn't go that far this time. If push came to shove, I would go back inside the Pub.

"Really now. I just lied to my best friend because of you. And now you keep _me_ waiting, you bastard." I mumbled to myself.

A loud hiss tore through the air and light flashed behind me. I gasped in surprise and whirled around.

...

"You should choose your words more wisely. Cursing corrupts a human soul like nature a blossomed rose. Slowly and unsightly."

Vergil had appeared behind me, his eyes hooded with a heavy lid. He sneered as he began to observe me. Immediately feeling vulnerable. I began to shift from one leg to another and intently tried to avert his gaze.

"Besides, lying is a sin." He crossed his arms. One hand clutching a long sheath with oriental ornaments at the top. A katana.

"Oh, really? And who are you to lecture me about sinning..." I retorted dryly.

"We will both go to hell then."

"I hope, they at least provide separate rooms down there." I taunted, but not really in the mood for Vergil's games.

"Believe me, they don't. There are no rooms. Just death." His cold tone made me almost wince.

I gulped, but tried to keep my mask of apathy.

"Come now. It's late." He said in his deep voice, a bit calmer. Vergil strode over to me and laid his free hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, furrowing my brow in confusion. Before I could even move or ask, what he intented to do, I felt my body move through space and time.

The cool air hit me like a whip and I couldn't help, but press my face into Vergil's chest.

He seemed to notice that and pulled up the other half of his coat to shield me.

I didn't say anything, I probably hadn't even been able to. The pressure on my whole body made it hard to just breathe steadily.

Mere seconds later, we exited this strange tunnel of nothingness and blue light. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the familiar darkness of the city's streets again. I peaked past Vergil's arm, that still held up his coat.

 _My front door._

"We've arrived." He murmured, before he straightened himself and set me on the ground. I hadn't noticed until now, that he had held me with his other arm the whole time.

Vergil stepped beside me, to let me pass and open the door.

I hesitated one more moment to look back at him. He still had that light sneer all over his face and it forced a light shiver to run down my spine. I had no idea, what was going on in his mind and it was probably the best, if it stayed so.

As I turned the key around, the door opened with a light click.

I stepped inside.

Quickly I turned around to close the door again, just like I normally would, if I was going home alone. Nobody was standing outside and I couldn't believe my own eyes.

 _Did he really just vanish and let me be alone from now on? I wasn't a prisoner in my own home anymore?_

 _..._

As I closed the door, I let my hand rest on the handle and breath in with relief.

A light shuffle behind me startled me a second later though...

Of course. Vergil did teleport inside. How stupid of me to believe I was a free person.

I only snorted at him. He wore that weary, cold stare like always and didn't say a thing.

Pressing past him, I made it quickly to my front door. On my way up the stairs, I didn't hear a single foot step behind me. He would be there anyway.

I didn't bother to close the door behind me, but straightly walked to the coat rack, where I ridded myself of my jacket and purse.

"How kind of you, to leave the door open." Vergil muttered sarcastically. I heard my front door falling shut and followed foot steps in my direction. My little hallway was pitch black and I could've sworn I saw a pair of blue eyes sinisterly glowing in the darkness. I gasped at the weird and unfamiliar sight, before I hurriedly looked away and stepped into the living room to light up some lamps.

"Stop that." I uttered.

"Stop what?" His dark voice was right behind me. "Are you by any means scared of me?"

I turned on the lamps on my windowsill, before I lit the big candle on the couch table. Meanwhile I tried to ignore him, but he made it hard for me, as he sat down on my arm chair with a raised silvery eyebrow. He let his hand wearily glide through his hair to push a few strands back, that hung into his face.

I mustered my strength, before I spoke. "No."

And there I stood, trying to withstand his unflinching, cool gaze. He observed me, even without blinking once.

"That is unfortunate." He was the one, who broke the eye contact first. I was surprised, but immediately caught myself as he rose up again and strode over to the dining table, where he left his katana.

"You know, I wasn't there to simply save you."

It took me a second to catch up with his words, but I knew what he was referring to. The incident in the alley a mere hour ago.

"Figured as much. What where you doing anyway?" He wouldn't be gone in any time soon, so I reverted to my old ways in starting a conversation.

"You remember the short power cut?"

"Yes, it didn't affect me, thank God." I mumbled.

"Well, it was an infernal breach." He turned around as he exclaimed that and began to unbutton his coat.

"A what? You mean, demons were there?"

"Correct. Hell's boundaries got shaken in that very moment and a few damned souls escaped. It caused that short blackout. I had hoped for something else to find there than just demon scum, though." His voice grew a bit frustrated, but his eyes stayed cold.

"And what is that, if I'm allowed to ask?" I retorted cynically. _Why would he tell me that, if not to make me ask this question?_

"A sword, long and sharp like this one." He shortly tapped on the sheathe behind him.

"A katana."

"Smart one, aren't you?" He swiftly let his mouth form a crooked smile, that never reached his eyes.

"Stop with the taunting already." I exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"... And impatient to top it all of."

"Wow, that's rich." I scoffed and turned away from him to let myself slump down on the couch. I reached down to untie my shoe laces, as Vergil spoke:

"This sword, that I search for isn't any kind of sword, you see. It has power. More than you could ever dream of." His eyes started to spark with a dark glow.

"I normally don't. Dream of power, you know." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and shoved away my boots with my feet. A light grumble escaped Vergil's mouth as he pierced me again with his eyes.

"This _katana_ belongs to me and I get the feeling, that _you_ can get it back." He pushed himself off the table and strode over to the armchair again. He took off his coat in the process and tossed it over the backrest.

I couldn't help, but observe him for a moment. He wore a black turtleneck sweater, matching black trousers and derby boots. He had his amulet fully displayed around his neck, which kind of made him look like an aristocrat. It shimmered in its usual dark red. His old style of fashion and neat clothing over all, supported his superior demeanor immensely. I was still curious, what his brother might look like. Vergil had said before, that he was the total opposite of his twin...

"What made you think, that I could do that?" I asked with true curiousity.

"You yourself." Was all he said in his weary way.

"Come on, I'm not a sniffing dog. I have no idea, where your precious Yamato is."

"Ah. So you remember? Interesting."

"Might've heard of it before you almost killed me in Limbo." I retorted, while I pulled my legs up to my chest. My father told me about the sword, which could open up the Hell gate to unleash all evil. And how Sparda used it to seal it away. At that point, I wasn't sure, if helping Vergil would do humanity any good. But a lost sword like Yamato was truly dangerous. It could fall into the wrong hands or handled without care by those, who didn't know. By any human basically.

Vergil ignored my remark and continued:

"I believe you can venture into Hell and back without being noticed. Is that correct?"

"Uh, if you put it roughly. Yeah. Care to elaborate? I'm not sure, what I could do about your missing sword." I played dumb. The mere thought about opening a vent to Hell or Limbo was a nightmare on its own.

"I'm sure it got stuck, when I fell. It is probably floating through Purgatory right now." Vergil grumbled deeply.

"You will come with me and restore it. I have no access to Hell itself anymore and that is why I need you." His intense eyes looked straight into mine.

I exhaled audibly. This whole day was – again – too much for me to handle right now.

"I need sleep. I have to think about this."

Silence followed, after Vergil slowly leaned back into the armchair.

The red candle on the table let its flame dance under the small air stream coming from the opened window. Suddenly a soft smile played around his lips, which literally shocked me for a few seconds. I've never seen such a reaction from him. Vergil then narrowed his eyes at me.

"It must've been rough for you." He paused shortly. "Today's events."

I hadn't any strength left inside of me to play strong, so I just admitted it and nodded silently. The sheer helplessness and the inability to defend myself from my attackers in my hazy mind... it was still so real.

"Humans can be monster, too."

His eyes looked dead, almost glazed as he smiled wryly.

Was it pain or hatred, that I could hear in his deep voice?

"Is that why you started all the chaos on earth? Why you opened the Hell gate? Because you think we are monsters, more than you could be? As a demon?" Burning questions bubbled out of my tired mouth. I instantly regretted asking them as I looked into Vergil's incredibly distant and cold eyes.

"Maybe it was defiance. Or hate. Redemption. Salvation. Pick one." His voice was flat and emotionless.

I didn't dare to retort.

Vergil sighed before he spoke: "I didn't do it without reason. I knew why I turned my back on your kind, while _you_ mostly have forgotten your reason for fighting demons. You just do, what you're told to do. I have witnessed things, that would outclass any normal demon's behavior."

"What on earth could that possibly be?" I tossed my hands up as I got fueled with anger.

Vergil didn't seem to care and continued:

"Betrayal, mostly. You might've heard of Sparda. My father."

"Yes."

"He selflessly saved humanity from its demise, while putting his loved ones in danger. He did it for a greater good, so he believed at least." Vergil sneered bitterly. His eyes never left mine.

I simply nodded. I wanted him to continue.

"But eventhough he was the king of Hell and incredibly powerful, he could've not done that alone. He needed an army. Allies. He needed followers on both sides. Human and non-human."

"I see."

He narrowed his eyes at me again before he looked down into the candle. The reflection of the flame, that danced on his eyes, made them look infernal.

"One of his dearest friends, a human, betrayed him and sold him out to his greatest enemy.-"

"Mundus." I finished in shock and disbelief. I stared at Vergil.

"His motivation, for abandoning his loyalty was simple, yet so foul." His tone grew even darker.

"What was it?" I asked carefully.

"Take a wild guess." Vergil requested.

"Money?"

"Simple isn't it? It drives all men to do even the harshest deeds." He snorted.

There was the silence again, but this time I could feel it. The pure shock still went down my spine in cold shivers. Vergil's reveal on the Legend of the Dark Knight truly had its payoff.

"You can't imagine, the sort of hatred and anger I felt towards your kind after I found out. I was consumed by it." Dark veins formed around his eyes as he tried to control an ancient rage inside of him. They began to glow an eerie white, not brightly but still noticable. It quickly subsided, when he looked back at me.

I watched in silence, as he tried to calm himself.

"In my mind, I believed I needed more power. To protect myself from the world, that I was thrown into. The human world to be exact. I was despised for who I am and I was hunted down. Just for existing."

I tried to imagine, what that was like. And for my own bafflement, I could relate very well. The escape from HEXAGON and the secret life with Aiden. It all felt quite familiar.

"You might hate me for what I am. But even I have learned, that things can change." His voice was deep, but not so cold anymore. It was calm. And steady.

I didn't know what to say at first, so I kept silent and tilted my head, while thinking.

I tried to observe him neutrally. He had made a point. Demons and humans weren't all bad or good. There was definitely a grey area somewhere. But still, he had killed with no remorse.

"You do know, that you took innocent lives. For instance, those who tried to protect me from _you_ back in the laboratory."

"They didn't seem so innocent to me. They had me captured and imprisoned you as well." He creased his eyebrows. "Not to mention the gunfire and-..."

I cut him off. "They treated me good, ok? I was not a prisoner. I had friends among them."

Vergil paused to muster me. "You should really choose your friends carefully. But, if you're going to visit them, please send my regards." He mused darkly.

"They are dead, you idiot!" I exclaimed. My voice was teary and almost broke. I was getting too emotional on the matter again.

"They are not. Not by my hand at least."

"Wha-..." I probably hadn't heard that right. "Come again?"

"They live."

"But... but I saw them, they were..."

"Lying on the ground? Motionless? Well, I made sure, that they didn't follow me. Killing them would've taken too long and drained the bit of power that was left inside of me, after I woke up from that horribly cold pod." He creased his eyesbrows again, this time in disgust.

I gawked at him. This couldn't be true. _Alex? Alive and well?_

"Do you have any kind of proof?" I couldn't hide my relief.

"Only my word. I encountered them a few months ago." He lazily averted is eyes and looked outside the window.

"Where? Where did you see them?" I gripped the armrest a bit too hard. My fingers started to hurt and I had to pull back.

"North from the city. Another energy spike had caused some commotion and set demons free. I cleared it."

"Do they know, that you're here?" I asked with deep concern. They would come and look for both of us. And if Vergil led them here, my cover was as good as blown.

"No."

"Okay, good."

"Don't you want to go back to your beloved father?" He teased me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

I shook my head vehemently. "Never."

"Very well." Vergil slowly nodded. I was glad, that he didn't dig any further. This wasn't the right time to talk about another horrid topic.

After a long period of pure silence, where we just sat and listened as the wind howled outside, I rose from the couch.

"I'll be going then. I'm too tired to sit anymore." I excused myself and rubbed my exhausted eyes. When I stood, I could feel the full wrath of the hangover hitting me. The dizziness was almost unbearable and I craved for my fluffy pillows and blanket.

Vergil observed me, as I dragged my feet over the floor in direction to my bedroom.

"Good night." I mumbled absentmindedly.

I was about to open the door to my bedroom, when Vergil's voice rose up from right behind me. He had teleported again, but this time it didn't scare me. I had heard the light crackling in the air and the whiff that his fast moving caused.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't earlier there before." His voice was strangely soft. And _warm_?

I knew, he was referring to the incident in the dark alley.

It took me a few breaths, before I turned around.

"No, don't be. I was glad, that you were there after all. Who knows what could've happened to me..." I tried to laugh, but the severity in Vergil's eyes silenced me.

"Good night, Joelle." He stood right in front of me. Motionless, his eyes hooded, looking down at me. I tried to read him, but couldn't make sense of his sudden, empathetic words.

"Good night." I retorted with a small voice, still looking into his eyes.

...

For a moment it felt like he was leaning closer to me and just a second later he was gone.

* * *

 **Aaaaand you made it through, good job! :D**  
 **I might be finnishing the next chapter soon, but no promises. It shouldn't be done within this year, though. Hahahaha, oh I love these new year jokes.**

 **Ok, just ignore me! Thanks for reading. :)**

 **Lisa x**


	13. Messages

**Chapter 13: Messages**

* * *

How does it feel  
To be your own deceiver?  
Signals raised  
Then lost to the aether  
We're rest assured  
The dead are true believers  
Rest assured  
We are all believers  
[Son Lux - Dangerous]

* * *

The headache was pounding in my head like a sledgehammer against a frail wall. My limbs seemed to be stiffer than usual and I carefully began to stretch them. As I eventually rose from my fluffy pillows, I looked down at me.

Somehow, I had managed to rid myself of all of my clothes and put on some pyjama trousers and a shirt. Feeling a bit proud of myself, I dared to stand up and removed the curtains from the window.

The storm, that had approached last night, was still heftily blowing outside and rain had mingled with it. I immediately wanted to crawl back into my bed and sleep the day away. It was always so cozy, when it started to rain, and the dark clouds were lining up in the sky. But unfortunately, I had things to do.

Not just washing the dishes or doing the laundry. No. Nothing of the ordinary, no _normal_ things.

There were other matters that I had to worry about on this beautiful sunday morning.

Like an ancient demonic sword, that needed to be found or how to tell your best friend, that the cab driver from last night, was indeed a half-demon, that had freed you from a laboratory, that experimented with infernal and divine souls. And by chance, that I was as well able to open a vent to enter Hell.

 _How on earth am I going to tell Brooks that? And above all, should I be telling her in the first place?_ It was an ongoing struggle.

As I watched the clouds flying through the sky, my mind grew darker by the second.

Wasn't it smarter to just abandon her? If I truly loved her as my best friend, as my family... wouldn't it be wiser to keep her safe and not tell her? If she hated me afterwards for living on with a lie, wouldn't it be better, if she turned her back on me anyway?

But how?

I couldn't find any sense in letting her go. She has always been there for me. Wouldn't it be unfair if I just tossed her away over one _small_ lie? Of course, she didn't know, what telling the truth in this matter meant for me.

I sighed deeply. _Man, this worrying makes me hungry._

On my way to the bathroom, I stretched myself and relieved me of my sleeping clothes and grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear and a plain gray shirt.

The hot water on my skin seemed to revive me and cleared up most of the fogginess, that had formed up in my brain. The pleasant feeling lingered just a few seconds longer on my skin, when I noticed something.

„Ah, shit." I hizzed.

Did I just really walk out of my bedroom in my birthday suit, then wandered across the living room and into my bathroom?

Vergil must've seen it all and remained silent like a little creep in the corner.

I shook my had at my own ignorance.

I dealt with the rest of my showering routine quickly, jumped out of the water and directly into my clothes. I put on my usual subtle make-up and ruffled my still damp hair. It would dry over time.

Carefully entering the living room, I looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The candle on the table from last night had burnt down and the flame had been extinguished in the cold wax.

I treaded over into the kitchen and had to admit, that I was quite surprised about the silence in my whole flat. I was alone, nobody was there.

„Better enjoy it as long as it lasts..." I mumbled to myself and grabbed a bowl out of my kitchen cabinet to get me some breakfast.

…

The day went on awfully quiet. I had no work to do or drawings to finish and furthermore didn't need to leave my flat. I had enough food for two more days and would just buy something on the way back from university tomorrow.

I had built up some sort of nest on my couch, when the clock struck 5 p.m.

 _Already that late, huh..._

After a while of just sitting in silence and absentmindedly listening to the news reporter's voice on the TV, I began to loosen myself in the steam of my hot cup of chocolate. The heat seemed to evaporate in such soft waves and the pleasant smell made me sigh blissfully. My mind was still a bit cloudy from the hangover, but all in all I recovered pretty fast. I was surprised actually. Drinking had never been something I could handle easily. But maybe it was still the shock from the attack by those men... it still haunted me.

A day off from all the commotion. Just what I needed. Or did I?

Also, the insights on the old legend of Sparda puzzled me. And I wasn't sure, if I was allowed to trust Vergil's words. But the way he told me his story, it had something exposing. He didn't try to convince me, he just talked. And I was glad.

I always tried to be open-minded, to everyone I had met until now. But a _demon_?

It would be hard for me to make this exception.

Even though I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about the strange encounter with Vergil last night. Was a demon able to feel? Anything else than hatred and bloodlust? Was there a possibility for compassion and care?

Questions I couldn't possibly answer.

But here I found myself, giving him a chance. I wouldn't be here, if he hadn't saved me all the time. As for my own safety, I could trust him.

Though the odd switch in his emotions and the intent look from his gaze... it seemed to follow me and occurred every time I closed my eyes. It felt so real.

On the contrary, there were those icy blue orbs with a dull glow to them, hovering in the dark, piercing me like a predator his next victim.

 _ **Thump!**_

„Jeez!" I shrieked and jumped from the couch. Something heavy did just fall on the ground behind me. I couldn't help but tremble lightly, as I looked behind the backrest.

It was too dark for me to see. So, I almost ran over to the light switch and hastily turned it on.

A book. It was just a _freaking_ book.

I exhaled audibly. „God, damn it." What an unnecessary scare.

Collecting the book from the ground, I turned it to look on the cover.

„Romeo and Juliet." I muttered sarcastically.

After I let my hand linger on the leathery book cover for a few seconds more, I placed it back into the niche in the shelf, where it had fallen off from.

„Man up, Joelle." I shook my head at myself for getting frightened so easily. For a second I thought, that there was something else... _someone_ else and there was no use in denying my expectations.

I rolled myself up into my blanket again and stared outside of the window. It was already dawning by now and I had university starting in the morning. I sighed at the thought to get up early and fight my way through the traffic.

Nipping at my hot chocolate, I savored the last moments of peace, before my problems began to haunt me again.

 _I need to talk to Brooklyn. Better do it now than tomorrow._

Calling her was probably the best.

„Where the hell is my cell phone?" I moaned, slightly unnerved as I duck through the pillows on my sofa. Not here, apparently.

After I had checked the kitchen, my bathroom and my bedroom twice, I finally spotted it on the dining table. As I came closer, I noticed something odd.

A note was laying on top of it. I furrowed my brows and picked it up.

„For emergencies. V."

I turned the small paper between my fingers for the back. A number was written there. Vergil's phone number, obviously. The letters were written in such an elegant and swift way, even though he did it with a pencil. He must've found one in my flat. There were tons of them spread around here anyway. His hand-writing seemed awfully familiar. Like I've already read it somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where and when...

First, I scoffed lightly, but bit my lip then. Blinking a few times, I exhaled slowly and let the strange feeling settle inside of me. On the one hand, I hoped I would never have to use that number ever, on the other... well, it seemed convenient. My heart pounded a bit too loud for my taste. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and warming them up.

 _Stop it_. I lectured myself in my mind.

Shaking my head to gather myself, I quickly saved his number in my contacts and tossed my phone on the couch. It somehow brought some distance between me and my thoughts for now.

As if on cue, my stomach started to crumble. „Damn right, food always brightens up the mood." And I could use the additional stamina before I talked to Brooks.

So, I did as planned and prepared some dinner.

It turned out to be nothing special, just some cereal with all sorts of sliced fruits.

As I spilled the milk into the bowl, I couldn't prevent my mind from wandering.

What would I say to Brooks? Would I explain it to her right away? She must think I'm crazy, although she would try to believe me. She was my best friend after all.

Guilt spread into my stomach and made me feel slightly nauseous.

I should've told her the truth before this whole mess happened.

I sighed deeply and grabbed my phone again. I dialed her number quickly, I had memorized it over the years. I sat the bowl with the cereal on my table again, before swallowing a piece of fruit.

Pressing the „call" button, I held my breath. Why was I nervous all of a sudden?

The beeping was nerve wracking and the seconds, that it took to dial, felt like hours.

When there was no answer after a good two minutes, I hung up.

 _What if she doesn't want to speak with me? What if she's done with you?_

I shook my head to free it from all the negativity and tried again.

To no avail. Still nothing.

I tried again and again, until my call feed said 11 unanswered calls.

A strange feeling spread through my stomach. I tried to calm myself and thought rationally.

 _She probably is just out shopping and forgot her cell-phone. Or maybe she's just sleeping._

But who would go shopping on a sunday? And besides, she still had things to finish for university tomorrow. She had told me yesterday about it.

„Ok, that's it." I spoke to myself.

I was deeply worried suddenly. And without a second thought, I made my decision.

Quickly visiting her would hurt nobody. Furthermore, Vergil left without another word and didn't seem to have anything against it. He couldn't argue against me anyway, he was not here.

I huffed, _it better be something serious._

Leaving my flat on a Sunday with a hangover, it was rare, but this case seemed to involve drastic measurements.

I quickly cleaned the living room up and put on some decent clothes. Slipping into my boots, I turned all the lights off and hurried out of my flat with my bag and keys.

I nearly stumbled down the stairs, as I tried to take two at the time.

It was not a long walk, but an unpleasant one. Apart from my head hurting like hell and my body feeling wobbly all over, the rain and the storm still hadn't settled. And to top it all off, I forgot a proper jacket and an umbrella. I was at peak performance today, no kidding.

I tried to pull my turtleneck sweater over my ears as I fought against the lashing rain drops. Jumping from one roof to another, I tried to seek shelter from the ice-cold water droplets.

There were not many people around, it was no surprise, though. Just a few individuals hurried down the streets to get into their safe and cozy houses.

About 10 minutes later, I finally arrived at Brook's and Jared's place. My clothes were almost completely drenched, and I had started to shiver. Not good.

I tried to peer up into the windows of the flat, if there was any light, but the rain was blocking my view and my eyes began to hurt.

Breathing heavily, I jammed the door bell, once, twice and then waited.

„H-hello? " A tired voice erupted from the speaker above the bell.

„Jared, is that you?" Slight relief spread through my body.

„Yeah, Joe? Didn't expect you today. Give me a second." The rustling from the speaker stopped and only the storm with its many rain drops echoed in my head.

„Uh, come in." His calm voice answered shortly.

The door next to me began to buzz and I hastily pressed against it.

The hallway was spacious and the staircase broad. I always loved the old building, Jared and Brooks lived in. It looked so elegant and aristocratic from the outside. In contrast, there was the flat of those two. Filled with crazy paintings and colourful furniture. It matched Brooks very well. Her tattoo sketches and fantastic paintings always seemed to open a new world for me. Entering the flat, was like entering a fairy tale of some sort.

But today I came with a slightly different mood. I was worried and nervous. I was still battling with my con-science, if I did the right thing in telling her the whole truth.

Besides, I wished I was just burdened with confessing to Brooklyn. Jared was the least involved in the matter. But I could understand, if Brooks needed to tell him. There should not be any secrets between them because of me, ruining their relationship would destroy even more, than me carrying a lie around.

Oh, I so hoped, I was doing the correct thing.

I knocked, as I removed my boots and placed them next to the door.

It was opened up shortly after and my hand stopped knocking in mid air.

„I bet you wanna talk to Brooklyn."

Jared stood in the door frame, hands buried inside of his pockets.

His brown hair looked messy and his eyes droopy. He probably was still recovering from his hangover as well.

He had always been the tall, skinny nerd. He also normally wore glasses, but probably left them lying around somewhere. I first had met him back at Aiden's church. His mother had forced him to visit the mass every Sunday and I couldn't help but laugh about his deep frown back then. He really hated it.

„ _God is something only for children. To keep them from behaving badly. And besides,, the whole savior thing, it's complete bull. Oh, and the bible is just a kid's tale. Humans are stupid."_

His angry, pouty words still echoed in my brain. He had always been the rational and logic kind of guy. Faith was nothing he had ever really believed in.

Back then, I sat with him and Brooks every Sunday. We hid behind the huge pillars in the church and ate wafers. And laughed, while Aiden spread his wisdom and his „kid's tales".

It might've not been the nicest thing to do, but we all had fun and didn't distract anyone. In fact, nobody ever noticed our hiding spot or the giggles. After a while Jared found many reasons to visit our church, not only on Sundays.

„Good to see you." I smiled a small smile. My teeth seemed to hit against each other, as I tried hard to hide the shivers.

Jared smiled back, extremely tired and pulled me in for a hug.

„It's been a while Joe. Oh, damn! You're completely wet!" He flinched and jumped back.

„Hah, sorry. Yeah, forgot my umbrella."

„Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head at me. „Now come in, would you? Shouldn't catch a cold as well.

 _As well?_ I did as I was told and entered the flat. "You don't sound like you've got a cold."

The smell of cherry and orange was so strong, I couldn't stop inhaling it. I loved that smell. It meant tea. "I'm not talking about me." Jared simply retorted.

„Mhh, smells delicious."

I hung my bag over the coat rack and followed Jared into the living room.

„Brooks? Is it that bad? She didn't answer my calls." I asked, as I felt slight tension spreading inside of my stomach again.

„Pretty sick." Jared sighed. „No wonder she didn't answer. She's been sleeping the whole day."

„Ahhh, I see." My body immediately relaxed. The tension, that had gripped me, disappeared. „That's a relief." I laughed lightly.

Before I could even think, my mouth had blabbered the words on its own.

Jared gave me a weird look and creased his eyebrows.

„I mean... uh. It's not a relief, that she's ill. It's just...that ..." I was at a loss of words.

Of course, he didn't know I was worried for her safety because ... of _reasons_.

„Whatever, Joe. I know how you feeling. Can't think straight, just like myself." He grinned in a goofy way. He probably referred to the hangover.

„Huh, true." I smiled. I was glad he didn't suspect anything.

„You should grab a towel, while I get you some tea. Don't want you to be missing university this week." He lectured me with a raised index finger, as he walked over to the kitchen.

„Sure thing, _dad."_ I mused with a slightly better mood, than before.

...

* * *

A dozen demons couldn't stop him as he rushed through the tunnels under the city. It should've been an easy job, according to Dante's information. But as always, his researching was more than useless. Vergil should have done it by himself to make sure, what awaited him down here.

He cleaned his blade with a piece of his torn coat and grunted angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen, and it infuriated him greatly. If only he had Yamato at his side ...

Slashing through the next waves of distorted creatures, that crawled out from their stinking holes, Vergil suddenly came to a halt.

A much larger demon jumped in front of the mob and flashed his razor-sharp canines at him, growling deeply.

"Don't even try." Vergil growled back while sneering at the demon. It seemed as time stopped for a few seconds, when Vergil suddenly spurted forward with incredible velocity. One by one, the demons fell silent, smothered by an unknown force. Blue light flashed through the air, when Vergil suddenly reappeared behind their back lines, kneeling on the ground.

With a serene expression on his face, he sheathed his katana. He rose up and started to walk away from the still unmoving demons behind him.

Suddenly the silent, humid air was torn apart by blood-curdling screams erupting from the lungs of the horrid creatures. Their deformed bodies burst and exploded into the tiniest pieces of flesh, followed by gallons of streaming blood.

The demons all lay defeated behind their hunter, at least what was left of them.

"Dante is going to pay for this. Extra." Vergil grumbled sourly. His brother's constant understatements of the demon attacks and poor job descriptions would be his certain demise.

Vergil's head had started to pulsate again a while ago. His veins felt like they where trying to burst through his temples by now. Vergil knew what it was. Who it was.

Hell was haunting him. It was like an endless spiral, of pain and agony that formed behind his eyes and manifested itself whenever he closed them.

 **...**

He slipped the torn jacket off his shoulders and let it rest over the back of the old Victorian armchair, that graced his reading corner in his bedroom. The keys and his katana already found their place on the matching old tea table, that stood next to the chair.

He paused for a moment to look around the bedroom. The wall to his right was made into a huge book shelf, that was filled to the brim. Dark wood held the shelf together. In the middle of the room, there was his spacious bed. Neatly folded sheets and arranged pillows laid on top of it. Two high framed windows, that were placed to the left and right of the bed, normally provided the necessary daylight, although the clock had just struck 11 p.m. and the darkness had spread itself throughout the room.

Vergil felt a slight fatigue washing over his entire body. He immediately knew, that the sleep deprivation was about to remind him that he couldn't go on like this.

He smiled into the darkness a rather grim smile. It had nothing to do with self-destructive behavior. He had tested his limits repeatedly and developed a higher endurance for inhuman conditions on his human side. It might come the day, where his human blood would lose the battle to his demonic soul and be devoured. He secretly wished for it.

His quick, slender fingers followed down the collar and unbuttoned his shirt. The craving for relaxation grew stronger by the minute that he went without sleep.

The job he had just come back from, went rather turbulent, but without any collateral damage. It was strange, though. The demons seemed to appear more often recently and concentrated around one spot. The girl's apartment.

She probably attracted the hordes with the massive energy, she happened to channel inside that scrawny human body. Which meant, she wasn't safe at all.

Still Vergil, would remain here. At his mansion. He had a battle to fight that he still tried to deny forcefully. The battle against his own mind.

He could see the darkness that reached out for him, whenever he wasn't prepared. So cold and cruel, it pulled him further into nothingness and all he could do, was to stare. Blankly at his own demise, a hollow reflection of his dying soul. And the worst part was, he had no weapons to fight against it.

 _You are your worst enemy._

It was a human saying, but he understood it with every fibre of his being... after he had returned, after he had left hell behind, so he thought. But it had indeed followed him into the human realm, into his brain. The side effects of being the Hell king's personal punching bag for too long.

He snapped his eyes open. These episodes of complete loss of self-control seemed to increase especially when he hadn't slept for days.

Gritting his teeth in self-loathing for being weak, he undressed himself and wandered off to the bathroom. A bath was very much required. It should calm his nerves and make room for new and clear thoughts.

The tub was almost filled to the brim, when Vergil entered it. The heavy aroma of lavender filled the air and seemed to calm his raging mind. He breathed slowly, letting himself calm down and feel the heat of the water tingle on his skin. Thick, humid clouds, arisen from the heat of the tub, filled the room entirely.

Quickly, he let himself glide into it and dived into the water, dampening his ashen hair and face. The few seconds, he closed his eyes underwater, brought a chaotic stream of emotions and memories of hell over him. He rose from the water abruptly, trying to cancel out his haunted mind. It was getting worse.

Cupping his hands apathetically, he filled them with water and looked down into his own reflection. Small droplets fell from his damp hair, making the water move in his hands and stir up the image of him.

He couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. Stare into his own eyes and see, what lay behind them. Trying to comprehend the emotions, that it evoked in him.

It was _fear_. Was he about to be driven insane by his own mind?

He had never really used this type of emotion before. He had never needed to. He had always been superior. But now it was his own trump card that was playing tricks on him. Slowly letting the water trail through his fingers, he watched his reflection

distort and vanish before him. Was he able to deny it any longer?

That he was powerless to such an opponent? That he indeed needed help to fight this battle?

He rubbed over his face with one hand and exhaled audibly.

"What a shame." Vergil said. Quietly with a small smile, almost sarcastically to himself.

…

When he woke up from the darkness again, he had died. Technically.

His eyes snapped open and everything around him was blurry. Vergil could feel his lungs struggling with the masses of water that they were filled with.

He was still in the bathtub, but sunken to the ground. He had drowned as he had passed out again due to his body giving in to the need of rest. For a brief moment, Vergil had reckoned he had been pulled back into hell, but fortunately this was not the case yet.

Briskly dragging himself up to the surface, he could feel the water bursting out from his mouth. He coughed viciously and emptied his lungs completely. The water had turned cold by now, a small indication of how long he had been lying unconsciously on the ground of his bathtub.

Vergil breathed deeply and heavily. A small unpleasant grunt escaped his mouth as he climbed out. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried himself and let the water flow down the drain, emptying the tub. He pushed his white, still damp hair back and made his way to the bedroom. He tried to focus.

This wasn't his first death experience. If it wasn't for his demonic half, he would've died as a human many times already.

As he walked past the book shelf he quickly glanced on his watch. 4 a. m. Already.

His eyes wandered briefly over the sight of his still untouched bed sheets. Annoyance started to build up inside of him as he thought of the last time he had tried to sleep in it.

The isolation and the independence had always meant a great deal to him.

It was rather ironic really. Vergil grinned bitterly as he walked through his dark room towards his wardrobe.

Anytime he had spent a night on that old couch in the girl's apartment, his mind had been crystal clear, as it should be. He had slept better than in his large, comfortable bed of his that provided a proper blanket and pillows. And this fact irritated him greatly.

He was growing weaker by the minute. The mere thought of another restless night infused by his own mind, shaking, unconsciously struggling and waking up disoriented, confused... disgusted him.

He had tried many things to keep his brain occupied. Whether it was killing demons or wandering the nightly city. He had to find a solution, quickly at that.

...

* * *

 **...**

 **So, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. xD I know it's been ages since I last updated this story, but I'm trying to be more consistent in the future.**


End file.
